Rook A
by FallenHuntr
Summary: What if during Rou's rebirth, there had been another as well? {Discontinued}
1. Day 1-10

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 1}**

It was dark.

What happened? I can't really remember what happened to me. All I remember is the sound of a car alarm and a sudden impact from the side before everything went silent.

~Yawn~

Ah, I'm sleepy. You know what? I'll wonder about what happened to me tomorrow.

 **{Day 2}**

I stirred as I awoke.

I tried to shift my head, only to fail. It was really dark wherever I was, though I soon noticed something odd. The stones jutted out on the ceiling, stalagmites. Was I in a cave? I once more tried to move, only to fail again. I was about to open my mouth when I saw a blurry green figure enter my vision. They seemed to be fidgeting in place, but I was soon corrected when I felt the figure place some sort of squirming object in my mouth. It was a bug.

I tried to spit out the disgusting thing, only for my mouth to instinctively bite onto the insect. Within a moment, I was overcome with bliss, the bug being extremely delicious. It was so delicious, I didn't even realize that I was dozing off until a few moments ago.

 **{Day 3}**

It has been a few days since I was reborn in this world.

How was it I knew I was reborn? That was because of who I saw when I awoke. That green blur I had seen yesterday was this green olden figure, a goblin. When I had glimpsed at the goblin, my mind had immediately been supplied with a bit of information, though where that information came from, was unknown. It was also because of this new knowledge, that I learned that I myself was a goblin as well if my stubby green hands and the other goblins around me meant anything.

I had more or less mastered my basic motor skills, though I admit, I still had trouble running. Although, given that I had been only born a few days ago, this was probably normal. What wasn't normal however was what had appeared in front of me shortly after my revelation.

 **{Congratulations! You have been selected as a Gamer, a unique individual that is capable of living their life as a game.}**

 **{Would you like to view a brief tutorial?} [Yes|No]**

I will freely admit that I had stared at the message box with the equivalent of a goblin's dumbfounded face if the strange looks other goblins were giving me indicated anything. Without a word, however, I tapped the **-Yes-** option.

 **{To begin, open the Menu screen. If desired, the Gamer is able to use their mental thoughts to open the screen.}**

Reading this, I immediately thought 'Menu'.

 **{The Menu screen is simply put, a shortcut allowing easier access to various parts of the Gamer System.}**

 **[Character]**

 **{In the Character screen, the Gamer will be able to access their character page, which enables them to be capable of equipping items almost instantly, though if they do not meet the requirements, they will be unable to do so.}**

 **[Inventory]**

 **{In the Inventory screen, the Gamer is given access to a personal pocket dimension, inaccessible to anyone except the Gamer. Utilizing the Inventory screen, the Gamer will be capable of storing item they would otherwise have to carry physically.}**

 **[Development]**

 **{In the Development screen, the Gamer will be capable of enhancing themself, through both passive and active means.}**

 **[Tutorials & Tips]**

 **{Tutorials and Tips can be viewed here.}**

 **{The brief tutorial ends here. If desired, other tutorials can be viewed in the Tutorials & Tips screen. Enjoy your life as the Gamer.}**

It took me about half an hour to fully understand what I was seeing. This was because my mind was still only half-comprehending what I was witnessing, though if I think about it, I was probably the only one seeing this.

Chewing on a caterpillar, the bug that I had been fed the day before, I began to wonder. What exactly killed me? I immediately stopped this train of thought as I then realized it didn't matter. What did matter was how was I going to survive? No doubt, I will eventually be forced to hunt for my own food, seeing as I had matured quite quickly for a newborn goblin. What I mentioned wasn't meant to sound special considering almost all the goblins I had once seen lying about, incapable of moving, walk or run about as though they were toddlers.

Now, not even a week, they already seemed like children, moving as though they had done so for years. Whatever the case, returning back to hunting, I would have to increase my skills if I hoped to even have a chance of survival.

 **{Day 5}**

It has been two days since I had been forced to hunt for my own food. Yesterday, the elderly goblin had stated that if I wished to eat, I would have to provide my own food. I actually felt okay about that. I still smuggled a few caterpillars with me when I went out to hunt. Of course, yesterday ended with a failure, since I couldn't even catch a grasshopper that had been nearby.

Learning of my current capabilities, I sought to increase my skills. As so, for the entire day, I spent my time punching trees, running around and jumping. Repeated exercises rewarded me with this.

 **{Through constant effort, you have developed Crude Brawling, & Muscle Growth I skills. Skills can be developed in the Development screen.}**

 **[Crude Brawling]** A rude form of fighting. Mainly involves fists.  
-Passively increases blunt attacks by 1% (0%)

 **[Muscle Growth I]** Daily exercise will refine your muscles.  
-Increases Str +1/per three levels.

I had since practiced my -Crude Boxing- skill on some trees near the cave. The result was the percent rising to 4%. Quite an achievement considering it had only been a single day. It was through my usage of the fighting style that I had come upon a nice sight. While punching one of the trees, the tremor had caused fruit to fall. Picking one up, I realized I had picked up an apple. Without delay, I immediately began chomping down on it, relishing its juices. That was how I avoided starvation yesterday.

Today, however, I would be attempting to kill and harvest one of these 'Horned Rabbits' I heard a goblin mention in passing. I noticed the goblin had used a rusty sword, meaning we must have weaponry we could use. My curiosity about discovering a weapon that would enhance my survival was what led me to the discovery of the women who lived in the caves with us. To simplify what I felt was simple disgust, my mind still being that of a moral human. What I saw before me was a tragedy, yet something I had no control over.

After finding a weapon, a dagger, I used it to sharpen a thick branch I had found a little while later. With a wooden spear and a dagger for weapons, I felt a bit more confident about my chances.

And so, I found myself two or more hours later, searching for this 'Horned Rabbit'. Thankfully, I did find one, though when I saw the rabbit, I was astounded. It had a massive unicorn horn. I was so amazed at this discovery, that I almost didn't dodge in time. The horned rabbit had leaped towards me, its horn aimed towards my throat or face. Reacting, I swung my wooden spear, skewering the rabbit, getting a squeal of pain from the animal. Without delay, I used my dagger, stabbing it in the head, killing it.

I felt it should have been a harder fight, but seeing as it wasn't, I wasn't going to say anything. Pulling out my knife, I also pulled out my spear, putting it to the side. Taking up my knife, I grabbed at the animal's horn and began to try and skin the animal, though I didn't have much success. When I had finally finished, I began to dig in. Since I was a goblin, most likely, I would not suffer from eating raw meat like some humans. I was right. The meat tasted a bit bloody, but otherwise, it was pretty good, though I know it would taste better, cooked.

Finishing my meal, I got up, but not before severing the rabbit horn from its skull. Grabbing what part of the pelt I had managed to skin, I fashioned the pelt into a sort of makeshift bag and placed the horn inside.

I spent the rest of the day hunting more 'Horned Rabbits'.

 **{Day 6}**

I was approached by the goblin with the rusty sword.

Upon noticing my success at hunting, as well as my spoils, the goblin, Gobu-Rou had offered that I join him, and two others. I agreed, if only because of the saying "Strength in Numbers". Speaking of which, my name was Gobu-Rukku.

As I joined the group, I was introduced to Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi, the latter being a recent addition as well. Noticing my spear, he crafted a makeshift spear, using one of the horned rabbit horns as a spearhead, attached to my wooden one, but on the flat end. I made sure to show my appreciation. I did so by offering him some of the horns I had. We spent the day hunting, being rather successful, with Gobu-Rou's mind, mine and Gobu-Kichi's strength, and Gobu-Mi's speed.

Speaking of which, I heard Gobu-Mi speak of Gobu-Rou's supposed handsomeness, but I couldn't see it.

 **{Day 7}**

It was raining, so there wasn't any hunting to be done.

I was actually becoming slightly better at skinning rabbits, which in other words meant, I was able to make pelts without as many holes as before. Since it was raining, I had opted to help Gobu-Rou who had been making some crude-looking knives made from this obsidian-colored rock. By helping, I meant I moved the knives he made to the side, so they wouldn't obstruct him. He didn't seem to care about my presence, probably ignoring my presence, but I was fine with that.

Shortly after a third knife was made, Gobu-Rou looked up, noticing Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi who had been watching nearby. With only a few hand gestures, the four of us sat in a sort of circle. We began to talk strategy, or Gobu-Rou was. Every once in a while, Gobu-Mi would offer a suggestion, which Gobu-Kichi just nodded in agreement. For myself, I mentioned finding better equipment so that our odds of survival was increased.

While we were strategizing, the elderly goblin approached us. I still didn't know his name until Gobu-Rou said it, Gobu-Ji. After speaking to him briefly, Gobu-Rou had put the strategizing on hold as he walked off with the elder. Without much else to do except wait, I opened up **-Character-**.

 **{[Name] Gobu-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Race] Goblin**  
 **[Age] 6 Days**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who now lives as a goblin.**  
 **[Stats]**  
 **Health: 70**  
 **Mana: 50**  
 **Strength: 40**  
 **Vitality: 40**  
 **Dexterity: 20**  
 **Intelligence: 20**  
 **Wisdom: 20**  
 **Luck: 10**  
 **[Level] 55**  
 **Exp: 45/100**  
 **[Pt] 24}**

Nodding to myself, I closed the window but opened up **-Inventory-**. I had forgotten about the pocket dimension until recently, due to the efforts made in hunting.

 **{Inventory| 3/30}**  
 **[Small Animal Horn] 6**  
 **[Medium Animal Horn] 4**  
 **[Raw Horned Rabbit Meat] 14**

Pulling out one of the raw meat, I closed the window and began to munch on it, splitting it in half when Gobu-Kichi realized I had food and began lingering creepily close.

 **{Day 8}**

We were out hunting.

Yesterday, Gobu-Rou had bound most of the rabbit horns together with ivy, creating some sort of makeshift chestplate. Using the remaining two horns as his weapons, he showed just how deadly he was to the enemy. Gobu-Rou had also fashioned some sort of sling-staff hybrid and had given it to Gobu-Mi, making her assist us from the trees. It was rather effective, considering what exactly we were hunting in the first place. We were fighting large venomous snakes.

The sound of stone impacting scales was heard, which Gobu-Kichi and I capitalized on. I gripped both hands onto my spear as I thrust it into the snake's side, my dagger having broken a few minutes prior. Gobu-Kichi meanwhile, crushed the snake's skull with his thick wooden club, his wooden chestplate protecting him from the snakes flailing body. Gobu-Rou was nearby, finishing off his snake with a quick thrust through the snake's eye and probably the brain.

We'd also hunted some new prey as well, such as this bat. The bat possessed wings of seven different patterns, which I decided to dub, 'Rainbow-Winged Bat'. We also came across this raccoon with armor plating on its back. I watched on surprise when I watched Gobu-Rou effortlessly chew on the plating. I didn't question him seeing as he was helping me survive.

During our hunt, we had also come across and killed two more horned rabbits. When we had begun to rest and eat, I took the time to begin skinning our prey, being a bit faster and efficient than Gobu-Rou. I was nowhere near to being a master skinner, but I was at least better than when I first started out. While the others ate the meat, I was piling the pelts I skinned. When I finally got started on the snakes, I was given a front-row seat of Gobu-Rou chomping on a snake's head. I was still shocked that he could eat any part of a body with ease, and the fact he ate the part of the body with the most concentration of poison.

When he didn't immediately keel over from the poison, I surmised that he must have a great amount of resistance towards poison. Whatever the case, I continued skinning the snakes, eating the meat as I did. I tuned out Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi pester Gobu-Rou about splitting the meat.

 **{Day 9}**

It was raining again, so instead of hunting, we were making new equipment. Gobu-Kichi had complained a bit about not hunting but was almost immediately pacified by Gobu-Rou. Speaking of which, he had been using these unique plants, such as this 'string-like ivy' and this 'steel grass'. Where he found such plants I would probably never know. Regardless, he had already crafted a shield for Gobu-Kichi using the scale plating of that raccoon and attaching them to a wooden slab, with its handle being a strip of leather.

For Gobu-Mi, he had sewn her a simple cloak using the wings of the 'Rainbow Bat'. He'd also made her a necklace made out of bat teeth. For myself, he had created a whole new spear altogether. Now, instead of a single horn attached to one end, there were now three. One end was pronged with two long horns, while the other end had a single small horn. I made sure to express my appreciation once more.

While we were creating equipment, I took the time to take the pelts I had, which I had left in the sun yesterday to dry and had begun sewing them together, forming a sort of makeshift fur shirt and pants, replacing my loincloth. I had also turned the remains into a bandana which I wore because I liked it.

Besides crafting more stuff, not much else happened today.

 **{Day 10}**

We went out hunting.

There wasn't anything interesting that had happened, except when Gobu-Rou had asked what our levels were. When we voiced our confusion, he briefly explained the evolutions we goblins were capable of evolving into. From what he says, once we reach level 100, we would evolve or rank up into Hobgoblins. What those guys were like, I wouldn't know until I evolve into one.

Gobu-Rou was level 86, Gobu-Kichi was level 78, and Gobu-Mi was level 55. I myself was at a nice and humble level fo 74.

When we returned to the cave and scattered to sleep, I had begun to wonder.

What would I look like as a Hobgoblin?

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I had been re-reading Re: Monster when I thought of something.**

 **What if, there another character who grew with Rou? Gobu-Rukku is the result.**

 **The reason why the character window is shown only once is that sometimes in gamer stories, those statuses are overused in a single chapter. For this story, the stats will be revealed once every few chapters (3-6).**

 **{[Name] Gobu-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Race] Goblin**  
 **[Age] 6 Days**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who now lives as a goblin.**  
 **[Stats]**  
 **Health: 215**  
 **Mana: 120**  
 **Strength: 58**  
 **Vitality: 40**  
 **Dexterity: 20**  
 **Intelligence: 20**  
 **Wisdom: 20**  
 **Luck: 10**  
 **[Level] 55**  
 **Exp: 45/100**  
 **[Pt] 24}**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Crude Brawling] A rude form of fighting. Mainly involves fists.**  
 **-Passively increases blunt attacks by 1% (60%)**

 **[Muscle Growth I] Daily exercise will refine your muscles.**  
 **-Increases Str +1/per three levels.**

 **Every level adds 3 Pts**

 **Every point in Vitality and Intelligence adds +5 HP & MP respectively.**

 **Unlike on the wiki where their stats are characterized by letters, Rokku's stats are measured by numbers.**


	2. Day 11-21

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 11}**

We had come across some sort of tunnel. The four of us were curious about what was inside, so we came to a unanimous agreement to enter. That was a mistake. What we had entered, was a nest of 'Rainbow Bat's'. Thankfully, with the cunning plan of Gobu-Rou who had Gobu-Mi run up ahead so that she would be ready to shoot down any bats that neared us worked. With Gobu-Mi providing us support, the three of us quickly got to making quick work of the bats, about thirty total. Once all the bats were dead, I reacted, grabbing eight of the bats before the others began eating the rest.

I would never understand why they ate the meat with the fur. The hair would get in the way of the tender raw meat, and bone, thus reducing its taste. Personally, I liked to eat my meat furless, otherwise... I don't know actually.

 **{Day 12}**

Nothing particular happened on the hunt today, besides finding half a dozen horned rabbits. When we returned back to the cave, we began to prepare for tomorrow.

...

...

...

I was startled as I awoke. Getting up, I noticed Gobu-Rou was surrounded by a pile of defeated goblins from our generation. I watched as Gobu-Rou did something to each of the downed goblins, who slowly rose back to their feet. I was about to move towards Gobu-Rou before freezing in place. There, standing a few inches behind Gobu-Rou was Gobu-Mi who had this shadowed face, glowing white eyes staring down at the goblins with a blank expression.

I watched a bit longer, before ultimately turning around when I watched Gobu-Mi sap a goblin's neck at a wrong angle.

 **{Day 13}**

We had been hunting like usual when we came upon a startling discovery. There, walking through the thicket was a humanoid pudgy pig or an Orc as Gobu-Rou muttered. I gripped my spear tightly as Gobu-Rou handed Gobu-Mi a rock covered with some sort of red liquid, partially covered with animal skin. Gobu-Mi aimed at the Orc and slung the rock towards it. I watched as it impacted against its eye directly, which caused it to clutch its face with its free arm, blinding itself in the process.

With a signal from Gobu-Rou, Gobu-Kichi came charging forward, his shield covering his lower face, and his club raised high. Gobu-Rou gave me a glance and waved his finger in a circle. It took me a moment to realize what he meant, before nodding. Bolting out of cover, I rushed behind the Orc and positioned myself. The Orc probably knew what Gobu-Kichi was trying to do, because, the Orc swung its sickle down onto Gbu-Kichi who just barely managed to block the attack with his shield. The Orc raised his other arm, probably to retaliate, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Without hesitation, I dashed forward, jabbing my spear forward, stabbing both horns into its shoulder and arm.

The Orc roared with both pain and anger, yet was unable to do anything as Gbu-Mi shot another red-coated rock into its open jaw, forcing it close and biting its tongue. I yanked my spear free of the Orc, before attempting to stab it again. Unfortunately, the Orc swung its arm back, forcing my spear into the opposite direction, the force snapping the wood in half. Grimacing at the sudden downgrade of my weapon, I flipped my broken spear, so that the lone spearhead faced the orc. Thankfully, with the Orc gagging for air and at the taste, we had a moment of respite.

A moment later, I struck at the Orc's leg repeatedly as Gobu-Kichi struck its chest with his club. Meanwhile, Gobu-Rou had jumped down from a tree and was stabbing at the creature's face repeatedly as well. Soon, the beast was dead and we were victorious. Bloody, I looked up at the triumphant look of Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou and looked back to Gobu-Mi who looked spooked. I gave her a goodnatured grin when Gobu-Rou gave her a thumbs up.

...

Orc meat was delicious. Even raw, it tasted like something you would find in a five-star restaurant. The meat was so succulent and tender. The fat mixed so well with the meat itself, that I thought I was crying at one point.

When it was time to head back, I dropped my broken spear. It had been an effective weapon up until now, but it was time I got a new one. Hefting up the Orc's weapon, a pickax, I leaned it onto my shoulder, using my two hands for support.

...

Since we had eaten the Orc, we didn't eat any of the prey we had hunted. Gobu-Rou ordered up to bring it to the cave anyway, so I did. Were we going to save them up for tomorrow? Gobu-Rou even prevented me from skinning and harvesting their bodies, so probably. I held my prey with the pickax, using the pick and the shaft as a hangar for mine.

When we reached the cave, he stood in the middle and dropped his prey in front of him, instructing us to surround him with the corpses. I nodded but did so confused. When I dropped the last raccoon, I stood back.

"Eat." Said Gobu-Rou, his gaze directed at the gathered Gobs. Gobu-Rou told us to refer to them as such, which I thought personally, to be a good idea. Gobs were much shorter to say than goblins.

I watched as tears literally gushed from the gathered goblins faces as they rushed towards the bodies. As they gorged on the prey, a few grabbed Gobu-Rou on the shoulder. Gobu-Kichi and I had to hold Gobu-Mi when she began to glare at the crowd.

"You're really a great guy!" One goblin said while another kept repeating "Thank you!".

...Was he really a great guy? Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi seemed to agree. I just thought he had a lot of common sense and was really cunning.

...

When everyone had sated their hunger, Gobu-Rou had sat down and directed the others to do the same. When they did, he began to teach everyone how to hunt horned rabbits. When he had finished the lesson, multiple groups of goblins had left the cave.

An hour later, a group of goblins returned, each hand carrying a horned rabbit.

"I don't need any today so distribute it with everyone. If you want to eat it without any fur, go to Gobu-Rukku." He instructed, pointing at me. I blinked, before finding myself crowded by other goblins thrusting their rabbits at me. My lips thinned before I ordered everyone to wait in a line. They did so, but with hesitance seeing as I wasn't as well-known as Gobu-Rou. I was recognized as one of Gobu-Rou's 'pack' but that was it. Nonetheless, I proceeded to astound the goblins at my skinning, having improved it by bounds after having to practice through trial and error over the course of over fifty animals.

My fruits and labor have resulted in an almost perfect skinned rabbit. Even my Gaming System can confirm it.

 **{Your Skill: Skinning has been upgraded.}**

 **[Skinning] The art of removing the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 9/10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 40% chance to be common, 30% chance to be uncommon, 20% to be rare, 10% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

I had achieved Rank 9 two days ago when I had skinned a snake. That had resulted in the skin I had harvested to be graded -Unique-. I had hoped to spend the rest of my night lazing around, but now I had to spend it amazing my fellow goblin with my quick skinning of rabbits. Yep, this is what my service to Gobu-Rou has rewarded me with.

I finally finished after skinning seventeen rabbits. By then, the last goblin just sat down, eating her skinned rabbit ravenously. When she had finished, bone and all, she gave me a thankful nod before scurrying off. I noted something about that goblin. She ate the bones as well, same as me. Everyone else left the bones alone, while the two of us ate everything, leaving nothing...

Whatever it would be best to get some sleep.

As I settled down to sleep, a screen appeared.

 **{Your level has reached 100. You have reached the designated point to Evolve.}**  
 **{Have have achieved a secret requirement: "Eat Bones" & "Skinning Rank 5".}**  
 **{You can now Rank-Up into Hobgoblin-Variant.}**  
 **{Would you like to Rank-Up?} [Yes/No]**

As drowsiness began to overcome me, I mentally thought.

 **{Would you like to Rank-Up?} [ _Yes_ /No]**

 **()()()  
Gobu-Rukku has obtained [Blessing of The God of Sacrfice]  
()()()**

 **{Day 14}**

When I awoke, I felt something different.

Waking up, the first thing I did was look at my hands, discovering how matured they looked. My skin had also turned from green to gray. Looking around, I noticed two other oddities. A bigger-looking goblin with black skin and black hair, and another with green skin, and brownish-red hair. Could they be Gobu-Rou and Gobu-Kichi?

Getting to my feet, I discovered another thing, I was also bigger, my body having achieved a state of resembling a young teenager. I could also hear something snapping, and felt a cold wind touching me. Looking down, I watched as the furs that once covered my body fall off, the ivy keeping them together having snapped. Only the furs covering my lower torso survived, but only barely.

I also found that I could now hold my pickax with one hand now. Looking at the reflection it gave off, I came to a third discovery. I had hair. Looking up, I realized it was brown, with a hint of gray. My face also began to resemble a human, though my face was still somewhat crude, as well as a pair of small canines sticking from my bottom jaw.

As I walked over to the bigger goblins, I heard one ask.

"Are you, really Gobu-Rou?" One asked. Gobu-Kichi confirmed.

"Well, yeah, more or less." The other confirmed. Gobu-Rou confirmed. While Gobu-Rou looked deep in thought, after looking at himself with his dagger, Gobu-Kichi looked at me.

"Gobu-Rukku?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Are we...Hobgoblins?" I ask, remembering that message that had appeared last night? He thought hard on it, before nodding finally. Nodding again, I sat down. The two of us just enjoyed the silence, while waiting for our unofficial leader, Gobu-Rou to finish his thoughts. While this was happening, I opened -Character-.

 **{Congratulations, you have evolved into Hobgoblin. Your status has been updated.}**  
 **[You have been gifted 50 PT for evolving within 1 Month of reincarnating.]**

 **{Bio}**  
 **[Name] Rukku| Gob-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Age] 15 Days**  
 **[Race] Hobgoblin-Variant| Shaman**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who has been reborn as a goblin. Recently evolved into a hobgoblin.**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 200**  
 **[MP] 100**  
 **[STR] 20**  
 **[VIT] 20**  
 **[DEX] 20**  
 **[INT] 20**  
 **[WIS] 20**  
 **[LUK] 20**  
 **[LV] 1**  
 **[EXP] 0/200**  
 **[PT] 132**

Besides my strength and vitality dropping down to twenty, and both my health and mana going down a bit, everything remained the same. I had also been given back the points I had spent and fifty more, due to evolving in less than a month, which was also fortunate.

I had also obtained something called [Blessing of The God of Sacrifice].

 **{God of Sacrifice Blessing}**  
 **[Type] Blessing**  
 **[Rank] 1/5**  
 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Sacrifice. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

When I read this, I immediately looked for anything new in my skills, which was located in -Development-.

 **{Active}**

 **X[Crude Boxing] -Update-**

 **[Skinning] The art of removing the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 9/10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 40% chance to be common, 30% chance to be uncommon, 20% to be rare, 10% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

 **[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead unto your god's name, in order to gain favor.  
(Chant) _O Lord, this devoted one sacrifices this lamb unto your plate so thou can feast eternally on its flesh._  
-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or below will grant +10 favor with God of Sacrifice. +5 if living.  
-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or above will grant +20 favor with God of Sacrifice. +10 if living.**

 **[Sacrificial Circle] Create a sacrificial circle of blood in favor of your god.  
(God of Sacrifice) An eye with tears falling to the right and a bone on the left.  
-(Ink) +1 favor per/hour, and must be maintained every 72 hours. Sacrifice increases favor by +4 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.  
-(Blood) +2 favor per/hour, and must be maintained every 72 hours. Sacrifice increases favor by +8 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**

 **[Sacred Vow] Choose a victim to sacrifice to your god.  
-Chosen is killed by Devoted. +10 favor.  
-Chosen is killed by Other. -5 favor.**

 **{Passive}  
[Goblin Language] A language spoken by goblins and their evolutions.  
**

 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the night.**

 **[Muscle Growth II] Daily exercise will refine your muscles.**  
 **-Strength +2 per/4 level.**

 **{God of Sacrifice Blessing}**  
 **[Type] Blessing**  
 **[Rank] 1/5**  
 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Sacrifice. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Sacrifice] You have gained the blessing of The God of Sacrifice.  
-Every two levels grant +1 PT.**

 **[Shaman] As a shaman, you deal with both spirits and bones.  
-Unlocks Spirit Magic.  
-Unlocks Bone Magic.  
-Emits a foreboding presence.**

 **{Ritual}**  
 **[Catalyst Bone] Pray to your God to bless a bone, transforming it into a catalyst bone.**  
 **(Chant) _O Lord, this devoted one asks that you bestow your blessing unto this bone so that I may strike down others with your gifts._  
-Used in Bone Spells.**

 **{Spells}**  
 **[Bone Spear] A bone of spear is shot at your enemies. Dissipates shortly after creation.  
-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

I had gained an abundance of new skills and a few others. Taking a bit of time to myself, I put twenty points into each of my stats, leaving me with twelve points left. Looking at my skills, I inquired about -Crude Boxing- which had been grayed out, and instead had this update thing.

 **{Crude Boxing has become obsolete and must be replaced. Choose one of the following to replace Crude Boxing.}**  
 **[Basic Boxing] The basic form of boxing. A style that focuses on dealing strong attacks via fists.**  
 **-Passively improves blunt attacks by 5%.**

 **[Basic Jabbing] The basic form of jabbing. A style that focuses on stunning an opponent through their nerves.**  
 **-5% of stunning opponent for 1 second.**

With what I had access to, I didn't see where I would be using my fists anytime soon, and the thought of stunning my opponent, no matter how brief sounded like something I needed to survive. I chose the latter.

In my -Passive-, -Muscle Growth I- had changed to -Muscle Growth II-. It seems now instead of gaining one strength every three levels, I would now gain two strength every four levels. It didn't sound that big of an improvement, but it was. This meant, instead of gaining two strength every six levels, I would gain four every eight.

I was beginning to fantasize my future power when I was shaken out of it by Gobu-Rou who had returned to his thoughts. Getting to his feet, he wordlessly nodded his head. As if on, signal, Gobu-Kichi and I rose to our feet and followed him, flanking him on both sides. The tree of us headed towards Gobu-Ji who was looking at a wall, listlessly. When he noticed us, he blanked out before giving us a single word.

"Weirdo's." I resent that. When Gobu-Rou asked about our appearances, Gobu-Ji began talking about something related to the Gods and Older Gods, which I didn't really care about, since he never made any mention of any sacrificial god. When asked about our similar appearance to humans, he didn't say anything. What he did mention was the different skin color between us. Due to having a gods blessing, mine and Gobu-Rou had different skin colors. My gray skin was the result of being blessed by an unknown god, while Gobu-Rou's was by an Old God.

He called us weird again, before telling us that now we were hobgoblins, we were at the top of the community or something, and now we had all the rights to the treasury and women. I stayed silent but grimaced at the thought of having rights to women. I still remember my previous life, where I had been raised on the fact, women were of equal stature. The thoughts of actual rights over women made me feel ill.

I remained silent when the three of us split off. Gobu-Rou had begun sewing some pelts I had left scattered in the cave, while I myself was preparing to head off to hunt. Before I did, I noticed a she-goblin approach. I noticed it was the goblin who gave me a nod yesterday.

"C-can I join?" She asked. I examined her for a moment, before wordlessly nodding. Her expression turned gleeful, before running up to join me when I had walked out of the cave.

...

...

...

The two of us ended up having a rather successful hunt, with us having caught five horned rabbits, two armored raccoons, a rainbow bat, and a snake. Three of the rabbits were carried by the she-goblin Gobu-Clo, while the rest was carried by myself. When we reached the cave, we ended up encountering Gobu-Rou and Gobu-Kichi brawling in the middle, most of the other goblins watching. The few goblins that did notice us, three in total, approached and helped me set down the bodies. Immediately, I placed down my pickax and began the process of skinning the animals, when...

 **{Congratulations! Your skill: Skinning rank has become max. Sub-skill has been created, Disassemble has been created.}**  
 **[Disassemble] The art of removing all the useful parts of the body.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Harvestable parts are highlighted in yellow.**  
 **-Materials are highlighted in blue.**  
 **-Sacrifice- Materials are highlighted in green.**

Almost immediately after that, various parts of the horned rabbit in my hands began to glow a mixture of blue, green and yellow. Mentally closing the message, I pulled out one of the crude knives Gobu-Rou had made and got to work. A few inches to the inch of the rabbit, a small window appeared.

[Removable Parts]  
-Animal Horn (M) [Y]  
-Rabbit Pelt [Y]  
-Rabbit Eyeball [G]  
-Rabbit Leg [B]  
-Rabbit Meat [B]

As I skinned and separated each of the highlighted parts, each item on the list began to slowly disappear. Eventually, when the last piece of meat was gone, the last item disappeared and the box disappeared. In my hands was the skeleton of the horned rabbit, the horn to my side. Placing down the skeleton, I looked up, in order to find another body. I then realized I had a small audience of goblins, two of them even having makeshift knives in their hands, as they attempted to skin their animal as well. Without a word or even evidence I noticed, I took another body and began the process once more.

...

Soon enough, even Gobu-Rou noticed what I was doing. He even personally walked over and gave me an approving nod. I took it in stride. While I didn't adore him/worship him like Gobu-Mi, I did respect him, Gobu-Kichi being of the same opinion.

Later, I had a spar with both Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou. While I lost to both, I was determined to be between Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou in strength, due to lasting longer than Gobu-Kichi against Gobu-Rou, despite being a bit stronger than him.

Some of Gobu-Rou's underlings gave us some of the skinned meat, I and several others had skinned earlier.

 **{Day 15}**

Today was my second day, and Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou's first day hunting as hobgoblins. The day prior, Gobu-Rou had made us, new clothing and armor, due to our own not really fitting us anymore. Gobu-Kichi had armored tanuki plates sewn onto his wooden chestplate with more ivy, while Gobu-Mi was given a new dress entirely made of bat wings. I ended up making a joke to Gobu-Rou about fancying her but got beaten up by him in the end. I don't regret doing it though.

For myself, he had just made me a new shirt and pants, leaving it up to me to make my own equipment. I did. Taking some of the snake pelts I had skinned and dried. I had fashioned myself a snake scale chestplate, layering the back and rims with fur, so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Using some bones, I had also fashioned myself a new spear, even though it was really a couple of rib bones attached to the end of a wooden pole with ivy. I made three of them but left them behind for this hunt. I had plans for them.

Since we were stronger than before, we had decided it was time for us to fight some of the stronger monsters we had encountered over our days hunting. Gobu-Clo looked like she wanted to join us, but didn't as she probably felt frightened of both Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou's presence.

As we waded through the thicket, Gobu-Rou paused and held up a hand. As one, the three of us paused. Without a word, Gobu-Rou suddenly pounced on a tree and climbed onto one of the branches. Looking ahead for several moments, he then directed us in different directions, via hand-signals. How I understood those signals, I don't know, I just knew he wanted me to hide in a bush.

Gripping my pick I glanced between the bush branches, finding a hole. Wondering what exactly we were hunting, I peeked out, finding a pair of humanoid dogs garbed in what seemed to be cloth-leather armor, similar to that of a samurai. Both held rusty iron swords in their right hand, their left, bare. Gobu-Rou gave Gobu-Mi a thumbs up. In response, she pulled out a rock from the pouch I made her and placed it in her sling staff. Holding it to the side, she swung it, sending the stone, hurling towards the dog man. I wanted to call them gnolls but was told to call them kobolds. I still think kobolds were better, as I thought of lizardman to be fitting to be called that.

As if sensing the projectile, one of the kobolds blocked the stone with the hilt of their sword. Jumping towards the distracted kobold, Gobu-Rou kicked the kobold in the head, using its distracted state to try and stab it in the skull. Unfortunately, the kobold noticed his attack and dodged to the side. Unfortunately, it didn't see me, nor my pick, and was thus unable to dodge the pick lodged into its sie. It then died when Gobu-Rou jumped forward, stabbing his animal horn into its skull. Pulling out my pickax, we turned to the second kobold, which Gobu-Kichi fought with.

It was a one-on-one duel between the two, and the kobold seemed hellbent on winning the duel. I thought of interfering with the fight but was halted by Gobu-Rou who was giving Gobu-Kichi this strange expression. I didn't really understand, but nodded nonetheless, before relaxing my muscles. Leaning on my pick for support, I began looking around, keeping watch with Gobu-Mi who was still in the trees.

In my pouch was around thirty or so catalyst bones, which resembled fist-sized blunted fish hooks. While everyone slept, I had taken all of the bones, and in the cave and went out. Finding a flat surface, a tree stump, I had laid the bones onto it and tried creating some catalyst bones. It didn't work until I remembered that it was a God of Sacrifice I was praying to. With that, I left the area, hunting. When I came back, I had in my hands two horned rabbits. Gutting them, I laid their bleeding bodies alongside the bones and began my prayer once more.

I was astonished by what happened next. Blood began to rapidly spill out of the bodies and form a circle around me and the stump, using far more blood than there should be. When the circle had been finished, the bones began to glow red as it visibly began to shrink and curl into itself. The bodies quickly melted into pools of blood which were absorbed into the circle. Once all the bones had been changed, the circle began to dull, before bubbling, evaporating into the air itself. Soon enough, I was left with only a large pile of blunted bone fish hooks as my company.

 **{You have sacrificed 2 Horned Rabbits. You have garnered +10 favor with The God of Sacrifice.}**  
 **{You have gained 160 Catalyst Bones.}**

 **[Catalyst Bone] A unique bone that cannot be made, except by your god and those of equal power.**  
 **-Used in Bone Spells.**  
 **-Used in Crafting.**  
 **-Can be used in place of Earthly spells.**

After returning and hiding the rest of the bones in my -Inventory-, I had slept. Anyways, with my catalyst bones, should Gobu-Kichi lose his duel for any reason, I would be able to lodge a bone spear into the kobold's head pretty quickly. Watching the fight, my eyes widened when Gobu-Kichi roared, causing the kobold to flinch for a second. That flinch cost it the battle. I watched as Gobu-Kichi charged forward, swinging his club at the beast's chest, forcing wind out of it, before swinging once more at the shocked kobold's head. Its eyes glazed immediately, as it died on the spot.

"I did it!" Gobu-Kichi yelled into the air, hands pumped.

"Well done Gobu-Kichi!" Gobu-Rou praised, while I wordlessly roared with him. Still grinning, Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi pounced on Gobu-Rou, hugging him. In the process, Gobu-Kichi had grabbed me as well, so the three of us were hugging him in some way. I did it because our leader had this startled look of surprise as though he had no idea how to react. When we had separated, Gobu-Rou actually stood a few feet away from us. I wordlessly chuckled, ignoring his death glare.

...

While Gobu-Mi was treating Gobu-Kichi's injuries, Gobu-Rou and I were helping ourselves to the bodies. Our leader took the rusty swords, while I began taking off the kobolds armor. When done, I began cutting the strong on their clothing, rolling up the ones I did. With this, we would have more cloth to use. I had no need for the leather as it had been too damaged to salvage, especially with the blood, seeing as it would repel away our prey with its stench. Once done, I began to disassemble the bodies. When I had disassembled one of the wolves and was putting away an eyeball in my -Inventory-, I was stopped.

"What was that?" Gobu-Rou asked. I looked up and watched as he casually bit onto the head of one kobold. My mind blanked, before coming to a conclusion. It wouldn't be best to lie to my leader. There were other reasons, but this was the most important. Trust was a two-way street, and if I couldn't trust him, how could he trust me?

"I have possession of a pocket dimension that lets me hold a limited amount of items," I responded, demonstrating its usage by dropping my pickax inside it.

"I can't store anything larger than myself, however, so I have to disassemble it." I continued as I tried to store the beheaded body of the kobold, only to fail. I could actually do it, but I decided half-truths were better than letting everything out. Never knew when I might use this hidden knowledge. Also, I just learned that I could store bodies not even two hours ago, when I stored a snake, which was technically bigger than I was, in lengthwise.

He accepted my explanation, before instructing me he would be sure to put my skill to good use. I gave him a thumbs up in response, before getting back to work, glancing up, to find my leader in deep thoughts... He was probably thinking of all the possibilities my -Inventory- had just appeared for him.

...

I was skinning the last kobold when I felt slight heat. I looked up and could only marvel when Gobu-Rou's right hand began to spout fire. I immediately gained an idea. Getting to my feet, I waved for his attention, directing his burning hand to the meat in my hand, a grin in place. He understood as he waved me over. Together, the two of us watched as the meat slowly tenderized, turning a nice brown, yet still red. Pulling it out, I handed it to him, as he was the leader. Without a word, he grabbed the meat, uncaring of the heat and tossed it in his mouth.

He froze, before shivering in place. I blinked before thinking 'was this a bad idea?' before he burst into the air.

"Delicious!" Ah, so it wasn't.

We all spent the next hour eating cooked meat, relearning in my case. I didn't realize I was missing cooked meat until now. I ended up putting a few pieces of cooked meat away, to save for a midnight snack.

...

When we returned to the cave, I was rather happy. I was so happy that when Gobu-Clo noticed and asked me what happened, I wordlessly stuffed her face with a piece of cooked meat. Her starry-eyed look told me everything. It later appeared again, when a few goblins appeared, handing Gobu-Rou some armored raccoons they had caught. After having me dismantle them, he cooked them for the goblin.

Before we all went to sleep, Gobu-Rou had me give up all of the armored raccoon plates I had, which was a lot. I left him deep in thought as he stared at the small hill of plates.

 **{Day 16}**

Gobu-Clo and I were skinning some horned rabbits that were caught by the other goblins. Gobu-Clo was rather adamant about me teaching her, and I was given no way to deny her, so I ended up teaching her. Her determination to learn was rather astounding, so I didn't try to make her give up. As it was, the two of us paused when I hear a she-goblin yell. Looking over, I noticed a she-goblin with a bandana, bowing to Gobu-Rou, with other goblins bowing with her.

"Please! We're begging you! Please teach us more ways of the art of killing!" She had yelled. Hm? Were they having a problem with hunting now? They seemed to be doing well with hunting rabbits and raccoons now.

"And, what do I get out of it?" Gobu-Rou asked casually, as if not caring. I'm sure he did, somewhere in that mind of his. He probably thought of us as pawns or something, but given what we were a few days ago, I could sort of understand why. It sucks thinking about it though.

"Ah, er, well..." The she-goblin stuttered, probably not thinking he would consider.

"Um, we'll offer part of our spoils for the day." She offered. Notice, she mentions for the day, not from today on. Not really a good deal if our leader accepted it though.

...

He accepted it.

As a result, he had us all train. When I said all, I really meant everyone except for Gobu-Ji. He said he would teach us how to survive outside the cave, not make us go through hell. For the next... I don't know how long, we went through a beating that could be considered torture. While the other goblins were simply beaten, he would mutter attacks when dealing with me, Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi. For myself, I heard "Su-" before I was swung over him, and into the ground. I was left dazed and defeated.

I heard Gobu-Rou mention that he would hunt for us today and that whoever did well on hunting from then on, he might create new equipment for them. I didn't really care as I really just wanted to sleep now. Next, to me, Gobu-Kichi was dead to the world, the beating he suffered probably being worse than mine.

...

I heard some shuffling and woke up, finding Gobu-Rou heading towards the treasury. I didn't really care why was going there, so I went back to sleep.

 **{Day 17}**

The women in the treasury were found dead.

While most of the goblins openly wept about their deaths, I, meanwhile was suspicious. My suspicions were confirmed when glanced at Gobu-Rou's unchanged expression. He was probably the one who did them in. Good job on his part. While I had ill thoughts of dominating women, I hadn't done anything about it. My leader, on the other hand, he did something. He probably found poison and force-fed them the contents... Yeah, I can see that happening. Best not share my thoughts though.

...

Gobu-Mi evolved today, evolving into a regular hobgoblin. As like us, she resembled a young teenage girl with ear-length black hair. Using one of the cloth I had pilfered from the kobold corpses, I had fashioned a towel and handed it to her. I didn't react to her nude body and with good reason. For some odd reason, Gobu-Clo was giving a dark foreboding stare in our general direction. Even Gobu-Kichi was shuddering in place. Once her body was covered, the stare disappeared. Our leader had gone off to cremate the bodies and had only just returned.

"Sorry you two, I'll be crafting today. You'll have to h-" He cut himself off when he took a good look at Gobu-Mi, who glanced away every few moments when he didn't take his gaze off her.

"Wait...Gobu-Mi?" He questioned, which she only giggled too. He ended up giving her some of his old clothes, but the two looked dissatisfied about it, so she would probably get new clothing later. I left the two to their shenanigan and returned to what I was doing. Writing a book. I don't know why I was doing it, but I was. The language of the goblins was rather actually pretty complex, as it possessed thirty-eight letters, and had two forms. Each form possessed a different meaning as the skill in my head supplied. I spent the rest of the day writing the book, using up most of what few papers we had in the treasury. I then had it attached to a piece of leather that I had cut into a sort of rectangular shape.

I bound them together using tree sap, which acted as a fast-hardening form of glue. I had to do this one by one or all the pages would stick together. Thankfully, there were only thirty pages so there was that. I ended up giving up the book to Gobu-Rou when he discovered what I was writing. He promised to return it after I lost the brawl between us when I tried to retrieve it.

 **{Day 18}**

After training in the morning, we went out hunting again, coming across a trio of kobolds. One of them had a bow, so we had it attacked first. Gobu-Mi slung a stone between its eyes, distracting the other two kobolds as they turned to make sure their friend was alright. They didn't see our approach. With one swing, Gobu-Rou beheaded one of the distracted kobolds, while Gobu-Mi sniped the other kobold, just as Gobu-Kichi slammed his club down on its skull. I heard bones crunch but didn't say anything as I gutted the final kobold, digging my pick into its neck. With a swing, half of its neck and most of its head was ripped off of its body, spraying part of my face with blood. Only my face though, why I didn't know.

Looking around, I noticed and ignored Gobu-Rou's disturbed look, and glanced down at the destroyed kobold that Gobu-Kichi had killed.

...

We dismantled the bodies and took their weapons. The kobolds clothing went to good use.

...

I ended up dumping pretty much everything I carried into the treasury, seeing as it was taking up unneeded space in my -Inventory-. I then remembered something. Since I had the God of Sacrifice's blessing, doesn't that mean I can craft items related to them? With that, I took everything of sacrificial importance and ran off. At some point, our leader had 'bestowed' all of us a room in the cave and I had quickly had a room in the cave off-limits for the others, even our leader. When he questioned this, I gave him my shadiest and shifty look I could. He backed off.

With this new room to myself, I quickly found I didn't have much to do in here, seeing as sleeping here would make me lonely. But now, hopefully, I did. I made sure no one would follow me, by laughing to myself with the shadiest expression. It probably worked since the others quickly scampered off Sitting down, I grabbed some bones and pelts and tried to mash them together. Almost immediately after, a box appeared.

 **{Crafting Menu}**  
 **[Totem 1] A basic totem used when interacting with the dead. A wooden pole stabbed into the ground with two poles tied sideways onto it, with a skull planted atop.**  
 **Wood: 3**  
 **Skull: 1**

 **[Totem 2] A basic totem used when interacting with the dead. A wooden pole with a single pole tied sideways onto it. Two banners of the god associated with the banner can be placed onto it.**  
 **Wood: 2**  
 **Sacrificial Banner: 1**

 **[Sacrificial Banner] A banner representing the God of Sacrifice.**  
 **Blood: 1**  
 **Cloth: 1**

 **+...**

There was a bunch more I could craft, but these were the only ones I had available. Except for the blood part. That I would need to get. But first...

I ended up crafting six of the totems, four of the first totem, and two of the second. After planting them into the ground, gathered all the stone I could unto a pile in the middle of the far end of the cave. Planting the two -Totem 2- into the ground next to the pile, I placed a flat board onto it. I then ran off towards the main cave.

"Do we have something that holds water?" I asked Gobu-Rou. He blinked before answering.

"Why?" He asked. I didn't think.

"I need to fill it with blood," I said before thinking on what I just said. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What? Why do you need blood?" He asked. I thought of an answer, before deciding;

"You know what? Nevermind. Forget I asked." I said before bolting off towards the treasury. I found a bucket, the moment I entered. With glee, I grabbed it and ran off towards the cave entrance.

...

...

When I returned, a bunch of horned rabbits and armored raccoons over my shoulders, everyone seemed to have questions. I hurriedly ran off, ignoring their questions, grinning eerily and giving them a shady look as I departed for my room. Entering it, I quickly gutted my prey, letting their blood gush into the bucket. Once it was full, I immediately crafted a banner. I managed to craft four more before a large assortment of goblins rushed in, most of them nervous. By then, I was placing the banners onto the totems and beginning to unravel the fifth.

"Hm? What seems to be the problem?" I asked casually, unknowing of the enhanced foreboding aura I was imposing onto them. I didn't know that it was so bad that even Gobu-Kichi was a bit nervous. Every word I spoke made most of the goblins present flinch.

"What're you doing?" Gobu-Rou asked, arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Making a banner. Why?" I asked as I somehow hung a banner onto the wall itself. How I achieved this, I don't know. When the banner representing the God of Sacrifice was fully unraveled, everyone just looked on gobsmacked, with only the hobgoblins unaffected. When they didn't say anything, I dumped the bloody corpses onto the makeshift pedestal, I began to feign praying. By then most had just left the room, Gobu-Rou's presence lingering before it too disappeared.

 **{Day 19}**

It took the better half of the day before anyone willingly approached me.

When they did, it was because I was helping the other hobgoblins bring out a bunch of equipment from the treasury. I opted to put them in my -Inventory- but Gobu-Rou dissuaded me from doing that. Wasn't sure why, but I didn't argue much about it.

...

It was today, I found myself the busiest, as I was forced to disassemble about four dozen different corpses at once. Even with Gobu-Clo and several other goblins helping me, it still took the better part of the night to finish. Thankfully, however, I did increase my cache of catalyst bones to about two-hundred and seventy. When I was going to use them for, I wouldn't know, but I did know that my continued service to my God had given me access to two new spells.

 **{Favor: 68}**  
 **[Bone Sword] Form a scimitar made of bones. It remains sharp until destruction.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spike] A large rib bone sprouts from underneath the target, skewering them. Increases +1 Favor if kills the target.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

Munching on a bone, I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. Hopefully, there wouldn't be such a large of prey tomorrow, but that was just me getting my hopes up.

 **{Day 21}**

What I did yesterday was the same as what I did every day. In the morning, I would do the training exercise, eat, go out hunting, eat, return and disassemble the prey caught, eat, sacrifice some remains to the God of Sacrifice, and finally, sleep. Today, however, was something different. We were bringing a fifth member with us, a goblin named Gobu-E.

While Gobu-E stuttered about, asking whether she would be in the way, she was told by our leader that in terms of power, she was the fifth strongest. I'm pretty sure there was another reason, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I pulled out some clothing I had made alongside Gobu-Rou. For some reason, he had assigned me to make female clothing and as a result, I had to use Gobu-Clo as a makeshift mannequin. She seemed rather fine with the idea, however, so it wasn't a total loss. Handing her the clothes, I walked over to where I usually placed my pick, feeling it was more natural to be placed, pick-first into a mound of rocks. Also, it was so while Gobu-E was changing, I wouldn't be stared at by Gobu-Clo with that dark look on her face.

When it was time to leave, I took a good look at Gobu-E. She had been given Gobu-Kichi's old shield, Gobu-Mi's old sling staff, an obsidian knife, and a bowie knife. She was also given a pouch and backpack to carry as well. I didn't take any containers with me, trusting my handmade pouches would suffice as the amount we actually had was pitifully low.

We stuck around armored raccoons and snakes to help increase her levels.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Rokku is now a shaman.**

 **I did this because, in Rou's group, there isn't a magic specialist. Even if he isn't using magic right now, he's going to be.**

 **As for why its because Rou is the Jack of All trades, Kichi is the Tank, Mi is the Archer, and E is just a luggage carrier right now. Besides, when she evolves, she isn't a mage anyway, and only Sei is the only actual prominent mage they have until later.**

 **Gobu-Clo is a new addition, though what role she plays is unknown at the moment. As of right now, she is currently Rukku's skinning apprentice.**

 **The usage of bone magic is likely to be his main form of magic, though that could change depending on how the chapters go.**

 **The equine skull has a purpose.**

 **Favors will increase and decrease.**

 **Stats will be shown on chapters 4-6.**

 **It took about 30 minutes to think of Clo's name.**

 **If possible, I'd like to know what you think of this story. Good, bad, I'll take them.**


	3. Day 22-31 & 32

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 22}**

We were looking around for kobolds. Why? Gobu-Rou wanted to find some, so we were. Soon enough, we encountered a group of seven kobolds. One of them wore this massive equine skull on their head and I was extremely interested in it. The beast seemed like a mage, seeing as it held a staff. We could have killed the group, but it seemed our leader wanted to observe them instead. And so we did.

While trailing them via the trees, we eventually came across a slime which was then immediately eliminated by the kobold mage who evaporated it with a fire spell. Not even a minute later, we all killed the kobolds. it was astonishing how quickly the brief ten seconds it took to kill them, but considering what we had used, it was to be expected. Gobu-Kichi had his club replaced with a massive handaxe, while Gobu-Mi was using a crossbow, while Gobu-Rou was using two estoc swords. I'm not sure what estoc is, but that's what the swords were. Same with the bowie knife, I don't know what a part a Bowie was, but that's what it was.

While returning back to the cave, we continued our hunt, making sure Gobu-E got the final huts, so that here levels would increase much faster. Meanwhile, our leader stood between us, munching on the kobold mages' staff, making odd noises as he did. I'm still shocked that he chose to eat the equipment and not use them, but I won't question our leader, considering the results he made.

I focused most of my attention on the equine skull I had pilfered from the corpse. The things I could do with it was...probably in a single hand...

...

When we returned, mostly everyone had begun to freak out at my appearance, mostly at the fact I now wore a massive equine skull. At Gobu-Rou's command, I pulled it off, getting sighs of relief from the others.

...

That night, I found myself fiddling with the equine skull, cutting and chipping off pieces of the skull until the bottom jaw finally broke off. Nodding to myself, I set it inside my inventory. Imagining what the end result of this project of mine, was simply beautiful... if you deem something made of bone to be so, which I did. Before I went off to sleep, I first began bandaging my pickax, so that I had an actual handle to grip. Gripping just wood had begun to wear on my hands. Using some strips of leather should get the job done.

...Did I even have a skill for tanning? I've seen leather and the leather I make isn't even remotely similar. I should look into this.

 **{Day 23}**

Today, we were determining the social hierarchy of our group.

After a series of brawls, which I admit were beginning to become fun, it resulted in this.

General= Rou

Lieutenant General= Kichi

Major General= Rukku, Mi

Brigandier General= E

Colonel= Fu, Je, Sum, Kli, Mal

Private= Everyone else.

We were told that determining the ranks, each position higher than the other would be assigned tasks and responsibilities. Also, through this, each rank would possess a select amount of subordinates, who would have to follow their orders. Seemed basic enough, though I had to wonder, di Gobu-Rou come up with these ranks himself, or...

In any case, despite being of similar power with Gobu-Rou and Gobu-Kichi, it seems I was only third in ranking...Hm, I guess I'm okay with this. As second-in-command, it's going to be tough for Gobu-Kichi who's a moron, if he's going to be commanding anyone.

Speaking of which, who's Gobu-Fu, Gobu-Je, Gobu-Mal, Gobu-Kli, and Gobu-Sum? Looking around, I noticed four goblins and one she-goblin huddled together, extremely excited about something. Aren't they Gobu-Rou's disciples? ...Ah, they must be the new colonels. Well, good luck to them, it's not going to be easy commanding the rest of the lot, though I could be wrong.

It took the whole day to establish this system, there wasn't anything left to do except sleep. Well, it was raining anyway, so there wasn't anything to hunt anyways.

 **{Day 24}**

I didn't join the others in their hunt today.

Instead, I spent the day crafting equipment. And refining my tanning technique.

The first half of the day was spent teaching all the goblins interested, in how to properly skin an animal, and those who had shown proficient knowledge over the skill, how to disassemble the materials within. With this, it would take possibly a few weeks, but everyone should from then on be knowledgeable on how to hunt, skin and disassemble their food before eating it. For me, eating the meat after the organs have been eaten, their taste becomes twice as delicious as all the wastes and blood that remains, are gone. Some seemed to agree, as their expressions brightened when they ate.

I even got a new skill for my troubles, which is weird because it has nothing to do with what I was doing. I was fortunate, the skill was something I needed though.

 **[Tanning] A method used when processing pelts into leather.**  
 **Rank: 1/10  
-Due to possessing the Gamer System, tanning process has been reduced to 1/100th of time needed.**  
 **-Processed Leather have a chance to be uncommon.**  
 **-5% chance of yielding another leather of common quality.**

I was surprised at what I read but then had another thought. How long did it usually take to tan a pelt? Shaking off that thought, I then took the time to go and tan the pelts I and the others had skinned.

The second half of the night was spent on my project. I managed to finish the body when Gobu-Rou and the others returned. When I spoke with our leader, I learned that they had found the Orc's lair, a nearby cave, just a couple miles away from our cave. When I revealed my ability to properly create leather, he had gripped my shoulders heavily and gave me a set of specific instructions.

[Rou's Instructions]  
-Craft leather chestplates.  
-Sew Armored Tanuki plates onto the leather.  
-Outfit the rest of our group with the chestplates, except for us.

I could see where he was going with this. We were going to assault the orcs, weren't we? I just nodded, before heading off. Heading into the treasury, I pulled out all pelts we had accumulated up to this point and dumped them into my -Inventory-. Walking out into the night, I went towards a cluster of rocks, which when glanced at an angle, would reveal a pathway. Walking through, I came across a clearing surrounded by stone. In the middle of the clearing was a series of flat stones, pelts of all sizes laying on it. Placing all of the pelts I carried, separating them and onto other stones, I made my way back.

I would find them all tanned by the end of tomorrow.

 **{Day 25}**

We found a pack of wolves.

While out hunting, we had heard some fighting in the distance, and after a bit of searching, we found them.

The pack was in the middle of a meal, gorging on a pile of kobolds. Was it considered cannibalism, if a wolf was eating another canine? Well, both were monsters, so if so, no one would care I guess. A single shot from Gobu-Mi's crossbow killed the wolf pack's leader. Considering it was a shot to the side, I figured the wolf would still be alive, but no, it wasn't. Either, it was weak, or Gobu-Rou had poisoned it. I was leaning towards the latter.

With the cohesion of the pack and their leader dead, the wolves were reasonably panicked. With surprise still on our side, we struck. I stayed back this time, as I deemed this a good place to try out my spells. Leaning on my pickax, I pulled out an even pile of eight catalyst bones. Tossing them in the air, I called out.

"Bone Spike!" Gobu-Rou and the others paused, probably wondering what I was doing, only to freeze momentarily, when the wolves they were fighting were skewered by a thick spike of bone, resembling a rib.

 **{You have earned 4 Favor.}**

The battle soon resumed, with the wolves numbers diminishing every couple seconds. Soon enough, only we remained. As I rejoined the group, Gobu-Rou had nothing but questions, such as what exactly did I do, and why didn't he learn anything when he bit the bone spike. I just mentioned being a shaman and how I used bone magic, which led to another series of questions I don't want to list.

"Why're you asking so many questions about what I do? I don't question you when you eat anything that could benefit the tribe, so why're you do it with me?" I finally asked, peeved at the assault of questions.

"As the leader of our tribe, I need to know the capabilities of everyone so that I can plan the best strategy so that we can come out victorious in any battle we face." He responded. I sighed. I could see where he was coming from. As a leader, one had to have sufficient information regarding both his enemies and his allies, in order to provide a strategy that provided the best outcome for his side, not the opposition.

"I get it, I get it. I'll make sure not to hide anything important then." I conceded, getting a nod from our leader. As tensions calmed down, I thought of something.

"By the way, what did you mean when you said, not learning anything by biting it?" I asked, pointing at the dissipating bone spike. At this, even Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Mi looked at our leader questioning. He gazed back at us for quite a while before suddenly changing subjects... Oi.

I kept pestering him about what exactly he was hiding as we began dismantling the wolves. Even when we returned to the cave, I pestered him even more so. I only stopped when Gobu-Clo came to greet me, holding out a perfectly skinned raccoon with this really proud expression. Nodding to her achievement, I rubbed her head, which she seemed to appreciate.

Before I went to sleep, I got a notification.

 **{You have gained a new spell.}**  
 **[Black Wolf Spirit] Draw upon the spirit of a black wolf to assist you in battle.**  
 **Rank: 1/3**  
 **(Usage)**  
 **-Wolf Speed: Gain the speed of a black wolf for one minute. A glowing black wolf sigil appears on the body.**  
 **-Wolf Spirit: Call upon a corporal black wolf spirit that exists for one-hundred seconds.**  
 **-Orthus Spirit: Call upon the spirit of an Orthus. Exists for ten seconds.**

 **{Day 26}**

I made a wolf cape. After skinning a wolf entirely, I used it as my new cloak, even wearing its face. Using some leather strips, I created a strap so it wouldn't fall off, using the wolf neck as the attachments. Gobu-Kichi said I seemed even more intimidating, which I agree with. I wanted to use the pack leader's pelt but Gobu-Rou had eaten it os there wasn't anything I could about it.

I had also scrapped the idea with the equine skull, instead, breaking off the three horns on the skull, and turning that skull into plates. After discarding my scale armor, I created a new armor made of leather, with the bone plates sewn onto it. It added a whole new meaning to the intimidation thing I had going. With the three bone spikes, I had them stored in my -Inventory- for now. I would find a use for them one of these days.

For now, I would use my bone spears I made a week ago. I was using them because Gobu-E had evolved into a hobgoblin today. To celebrate her evolution, I had given her my pickax which she seemed to bond with immediately. How that worked I didn't know. Gobu-Rou gave her some new equipment, and for some reason, she now seemed like a miner, what-with that leather armor and cloth she wore.

I spent the better half of the day collecting the newly tanned leather I had, which I was surprised were finished just yesterday. How long would it have taken if it didn't take one-hundredth of the time needed? Using the leather, and with the help of Gobu-Rou, we proceeded to create leather chestplates, sewing cloth onto the sides for protection against the elements, which while doing nothing, would look somewhat aesthetically pleasing. Our leader felt it wasn't needed, but I appealed to his ego, saying how what army would look cool if they didn't have something with leather.

I was just winging it, not really understanding what I was saying, but he seemed to understand because he allowed it. Soon enough, all the goblins were equipped with cloth-leather chestplates. I had also taken the time to improve on the primitive rabbit horn-spear. Chipping the horn a bit, I created a segment for the wood to push into, before retying it, creating a much more structurally spear that would last longer.

The second half of the day, our leader announced our attack on the Orc Cave. I wasn't surprised at the plan, having felt the attack was imminent seeing as he had the primitive spears out today, as well as ordering me to create armor. While preparing for the attack, I had the captains of the five-man and the ten-man squads outfitted with cloth-leather chestplates reinforced with armored raccoon plates. I did the same with Gobu-Clo's armor, despite her not being a captain. I did so with the intention of her not dying. When she learned of this, she promised she would stick close. Just to make sure, I replaced her spear with one of my own.

Checking one last time, I made sure even our most lowest-ranked goblin had the most optimal equipment. Improved horn spear? Check. Leather armor? Check. Carapace shield? Check. With that settled, I checked my own. My armor would protect me from some attacks, but the bone plating would protect even more. I made sure when I attached them, that they would protect my vitals, leaving the rest to the leather armor. Over my armor, was my wolf cape, which I kept on via the head and straps. Gripping one of my bone staves, I had the other on my back in-case the other breaks. I also had one of the rusty swords our leader had discarded, as a backup weapon.

Fully prepared, I nodded to our leader who had assigned me the task of making sure we were fully prepared. Since we were, he walked to the front and began our march. As one, all fifty-five of us, five hobgoblins and fifty goblins marched out. Our goal? The destruction of the Orc populace in our area. As we marched, we came upon isolated groups of Orcs, which we butchered, and feasted on.

After an hour of marching, we soon came upon the Orc Cave, dozens of Orc's milling about, a few even mining at the cave itself. The guards were unprepared for us, the miners even less so. With the outside unguarded and secured, we began our assault on the denizens within. Spears forward, all three of our ten-man groups rushed in, skewering scores of Orcs, some dying on the spot. After them, our four five-man squads rushed between the groups, skewering what Orcs managed to dodge the initial rush. Behind them, we approached. Gobu-Mi began to shoot down any Orc out of range, Gobu-E swung at any Orc attempting to retaliate, Gobu-Kichi and Gobu-Rou attacked the leader of the Orcs, and I prepared my spells.

Pulling out a dozen catalyst bones, I summoned a multitude of -Bone Spikes- which skewered, Orcs and saved other goblins from suffering from otherwise grave wounds. The end result? A complete victory for us, and a crushing defeat for the Orcs. Due to the heavy 'sparring' Gobu-Rou often inflicted onto all of us, we possessed great defense along with our attacks, meaning that we were on par with the Orcs themselves who boast natural great defense.

There had still been injuries despite the significant upgrade to their equipment, so Gobu-Rou was spending the aftermath of the battle, healing those who were suffering. While this happened, Gobu-Kichi and I were gathering the Orc equipment with some other goblins. I found a staff used by an Orc mage still intact, so I took it for my own. With this, I should be able to increase my proficiency with my bone spells.

Distributing the equipment, we had the swords given to the goblins, replacing their spears. Despite the decrease in range, their overall attack power would significantly increase. I stripped one of the orc's armor and stored it away so I could study it later. It would be good if I could make better armor for the others.

...

We celebrated our victory by gathering the bodies and cooking them over a giant bonfire, using a stone table for a makeshift furnace. Cooked Orc meat was really delicious. While celebrating, I even found Gobu-Clo which made the food taste even better. The two of us celebrated our reunion with pork.

 **{Day 27}**

Gobu-Clo became a hobgoblin.

She had changed this morning when I had woken up. The battle from yesterday must have what caused her evolution. Her reaction to this was expectant. Her hugging me was not. Nor was this warm feeling that spread to my face. After tearing her away from me with an embarrassed sound, I continued my day, hiding my flustered expression under my wolf cape. When news of Gobu-Clo's evolution was spread, Gobu-Mi unexpectantly had some clothing given to her, changing her rags into some sort of overalls, a shirt underneath.

Today is a joyous day. Although it would be better if the warm feeling would disappear.

...

We were doing a typical training session when an unknown group of goblins appeared. Three of the goblins were hobgoblins as well. I saw our leader prepare to fight, so I did as well, so did Gobu-Kichi, Gobu-Mi, and Gobu-E. I hefted my spear, having improved it by adding the Orc staff's gem onto it, allowing magic to be focused through it. I placed it back down though when Gobu-Ji stopped our leader.

"they're the goblins that left on the expedition. In other words, their your parents." Gobu-Ji said, freezing me. One of these goblins were my parents? I had been raised in my previous life to treat them with respect, and so that is what I must do as I have been raised to do so. As our leader approached the group, he froze. I didn't really know why until I saw them. There, on the ground, bound, was five women. Ah, I see.

"Say, do you think you could leave those women to me?" Gobu-Rou asked. "Huh?" The other hobgoblin, Hobu-Ken as Gobu-Ji called him asked unamused. Without another word, he grabbed onto our leader's shirt, giving him a glare. In response, our leader easily slapped his hand away. Seeing the action, the older generation of goblins turned hostile, seething and readying their weapons. In response, everyone in our generation, those training and not, unsheathed and readied our own.

"You're the ones that started it. Don't regret it when you die." Our leader stated as he unsheathed his estoc swords.

"You're just a brat that was born recently. We'll beat you into the ground." Hobu-Ken snarled. We were almost about to explode with anger from that statement. Unfortunately, before we could slaughter these goblins...

"Alright, alright, put your swords down, guys. Don't turn this into your personal war." One of the other two hobgoblins said. The second behind her.

"It's too troublesome." She stated, the hobgoblin behind her agreeing.

"Gobu-Ji, Who're they?" Our leader asked. Gobu-Ji stroked his beard as he spoke.

"That's Hobu-Sato and Hobu-Sei. Hobu-Sei is a mage." He answered. Another mage I see. I may not be a mage, but I can be associated with one, as I still use magic and spells.

"The leader of the tribe will be determined by a fight. Whoever triumphs control our tribe. Does that sound fine?" She asked. It was for them, so a fight was determined to begin around midday.

As the match was beginning;

"Don't you use magic? Shouldn't you be stronger than him?" Gobu-Rou asked Hobu-Sei. She just shrugged in response.

"Who knows. I'm not interested in being the leader." She stated casually, drawing a fit of laughter from Hobu-Sato. "That's just like you!" She said.

"Well, good luck to you Gobu-Rou," Hobu-Sato said, getting a nod from him. I meanwhile, shuddered as a murderous aura burst from Gobu-Mi. The fact she was gripping my shoulder with extreme prejudice also increased that factor. Please, let go, I can hear my bones crack.

"Gobu-Rokku." Our leader spoke. I took this excuse to get away from the hobgoblin.

"Yes." I stepped up to him.

"Make sure no one interferes." He said. I nodded. nearby, I heard Hobu-Sato laugh at my general direction. "What's he trying to be? A wolf!" Ignore her.

"Bone Spike!" I spoke, as several catalyst bones disappeared from my pouch. A bone spike suddenly separated me and our leader, silencing the older generation. On both sides of the spike, two more protruded from the ground, before another pair and another. Soon enough, a bone cage stood erected, separating us from our two leaders.

 **{Alert! A variation of a spell has been used. A sub-spell has been created.}**  
 **[Bone Cage] Erect bone spikes around a target(s), creating a cage.**  
 **-Requires 12 Catalyst Bones. Additional 1 required per erect spike.**

Not what I was intending, but I'll take it. I ignored the intrigued glance Hobu-Sei gave me. With my task finished, I turned to leave.

"Not going to watch?" Gobu-Ji asked. I didn't turn.

"I already know who's going to win," I said, before walking off.

...

Returning to the cave, I walked off to my room. Entering it, I examined its appearance. Totems of all sizes dotted the walls, banners of the God of Sacrifice found on the walls above them, along with the pedestal nearby, still just a pile of rocks. Near the entrance to the left was a campfire, above it, a cauldron. I found it in the Orc Cave and pilfered it for my own usage. Using it, I discovered alchemy.

 **[Alchemy] An art used when brewing potions, and other assortments.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-50% chance of failure.**  
 **-10% chance of uncommon quality.**

Grabbing one of my two bone staves, I grabbed a bunch of leaves nearby and dumped it into the boiling pot. Stirring the cauldron, I ignored the sinister bubble pops I saw, looking down at the contents, thinking. What else should I add? If this ends as a failure, I could use it as a weapon, so nothing was wasted. Dipping a finger in the cauldron for a second, I tasted it and blinked.

Walking off, I came back with a bowl. Filling it up, I stored it away. Opening my -Inventory-, I looked.

 **{Inventory: 1/50}**  
 **[Catterpillar-Herbal Soup] 1**

I actually ended up making soup. Huh, good to know. Pulling out the bowl, I drank the contents. Content with the taste, I filled myself another bowl and walked out of the room, after extinguishing the fire. As I did, I noticed a few goblins from my generation walked in. I Walked up to them.

"Did our leader win?" I asked, offering the bowl to one of them. The goblin took the bowl while the other answer.

"Of course he did. The new one didn't stand a chance!" He exclaimed while, the other did the same, except it was for the soup itself. I was content to watch the two then squabble over the soup, before offering another bowl, which broke the fight.

...

Gobu-Rou had forbidden everyone from touching the five women and had left, guiding them towards the treasury... What was he up to.

I thought to follow but didn't as I was teaching Gobu-Clo how to read the goblin language. It seems only I could read the language, as even our leader was incapable of it. According to Hobu-Sei, we could speak it, but not say it as no writings had ever been recorded. This made me the first goblin alive to actually know it. Strange.

Also, I learned, I was one of the few goblins, the old generation was willing to talk with. Was it because even though I was a hobgoblin, I still treated them respectably. When asked why I just said the following.

"One of you are my parent, so, since I don't know which one is, I'll just treat you all as I would for my own." I'm not sure if human feelings are conveyed the same to goblins, but they lightened up considerably when with me.

 **{Day 28}  
(I got tired of repeating Gobu. So now it's just their name. Gobu- will return when spoken.)**

"Good Morning!" I heard someone say. I looked away from Sei who was teaching me the fundamentals of magic, to find...No one. It came from farther in the cave, where the women were kept. It was warm today, so my wolf cape head was off. I turned back to Sei who continued speaking of the basics of magic.

...

We were moving.

With the return of the expeditionary group, room in the cave became scarce. And so, the decision to move towards the Orc Cave as our new residence was decided. After storing everything away into my -Inventory-, I abandoned my room and returned to help out in the main room. Picking up two of the sacks, I put on my wolf-head and lifted the sacks over my shoulder.

Exiting the cave, I was joined by Clo, who was holding her own bag.

...

It took an hour for us to arrive. An hour prior, Kichi and ten other goblins were sent ahead to take care of any remnants of Orcish residents. There was ten in fact. After snacking on a roasted pork arm, we entered the cave and began construction/modification. I had a room carved out for my own personal use by Rou, in exchange for my cauldron of soup. I got everyone's ire for not sharing the soup, once they got a taste for it, but I didn't care. After filling my room with all of my shamanistic totems and banner, I erected a new pedestal and spent the rest of the day making up for lost time, completely ignoring the construction going on.

 **{Favor: 113}**  
 **{New spells have been unlocked}**  
 **[Skull Warrior] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 8 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Archer] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 8Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Fiber] Increases the effectiveness of -Skull- minions for one minute.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Shatter] Causes -Skull- minions to self-destruct, sending bone fragments in every direction, dealing 10% damage.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

I would have to get more catalyst bones soon. I was running out as it was.

 **{Day 29}**

The entire day was spent training. Since I had long since felt I wasn't improving through the exercise, Rou had pulled me aside, having me help assist the old generation train. I did so, by acting as their sparring partner. Wouldn't this be a bad thing, considering I was more attuned to magic? When I have minions and literally ninety strength, everything becomes much easier. Not to mention, my bloodstained grin as I beat them down, was also something to factor. I must be a sadist if I'm enjoying this a lot.

...

I made sure I prayed to my god. When I didn't last time, I felt like I had displeased them.

 **{Day 30}**

After the morning sparring session, we hosted a second hierarchy contest.

Besides getting a third place once more, Ken got fourth place, just somewhat beating Mi.

Afterward, everyone went off to do their own thing. While discussing with Sei the possibilities of bone magic, Rou approached us.

"What kind of magic do you use Hobu-Sei?" He asked.

"I currently know three. Fire, abyss, and liquid." She answered. He nodded, before glancing at me. I held up two fingers.

"Unlike Hobu-Sei, I only know two. Bone, and Spirit." I said, summoning a black wolf spirit to demonstrate. He stared at the spirit.

"It can't be eaten. Stop thinking about it." I said unsummoning the spirit, as he looked away.

...

I spent the rest of the day hanging around Clo.

 **{Day 31}**

I spent half of the day refining my bone spells. After praying to my god, I decided to ask if I could reduce the cost of catalyst bones needed for the spells. I didn't really expect an answer, but I did.

 **{Your prayers have been answered by the God of Sacrifice.}**  
 **[Bone Spear] A bone of spear is shot at your enemies. Dissipates shortly after creation.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Sword] Form a scimitar made of bones. It remains sharp until destruction.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spike] A large rib bone sprouts from underneath the target, skewering them. Increases +1 Favor if kills the target.**  
 **-Requires 1 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Cage] Erect bone spikes around a target(s), creating a cage.**  
 **-Requires 11 Catalyst Bones. Additional 1 per spike erected.**

 **[Skull Warrior] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Archer] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Fiber] Increases the effectiveness of -Skull- minions for one minute.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Shatter] Causes -Skull- minions to self-destruct, sending bone fragments in every direction, dealing 10% damage.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

Everyone literally now cost one less catalyst bone and it now told me the God of Sacrifice did indeed listen to my prayers.

I had to get my head treated when I had cracked the stone from how hard I smashed my head onto it while praying.

...

I was walking towards the treasury, hoping to find something to upgrade my sacrificial altar when I came across a group of the older goblins heading there as well. Eyes sharpening, I gripped my bone spear and prepared to stop them, only to stop when a hand gripped my shoulder. Glancing to my side, I found Rou staring at the group murderously. He nodded, before walking towards them. Without a sound, I wordlessly followed behind him.

The moment one of the goblins attempted to assault the girls, I felt it. Without hesitance, I swung, splitting the goblin in half, from his head and down. As the two halves fell to the side, the other women awoke. As they screamed, we acted, beating down any and all goblins in the area, ignoring their cries of mercy. Said cries sort of quieted down as I stared at them blankly. I had nothing against them, but if Rou wanted them on the ground, I would be damned, if I didn't make it happen. When one goblin tried to yell, I knocked him out with the blunt end of my spear.

"I told you guys just recently. And yet, your desires are out of control already? Why not satisfy yourself with other goblins?" Rou asked, glaring down at Ken, who had led the group of goblins.

"Damn it, a brat like you ain't gonna get it!" Ken growled. "Once you try a human, a goblin can't satisfy you anymore!" He continued, before rambling.

"Back when-" He was kicked in the face, knocking him unconscious. As the hobgoblin landed on his back, Rou crouched near the frightened girls.

"Now then, you girls must have been scared." He said, somewhat calming the girls. He began to hug the woman with red hair.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm get to you anymore." He promised as the redheaded woman began to sob. I stood nearby, standing guard. When Kichi and the others approached, I wordlessly shook my head.

"Gobu-Kichi, Gobu-Rukku." He stated, gaining our attention.

"Carry these guys towards the cave entrance. Also, wake everyone up and have them gather there." He said as he continued to comfort the woman. I wordlessly nodded and picked up one of the bodies, silencing him with a blank stare. Before I left the treasury, I heard him mutter.

"I want everyone to witness what I'm about to do."

...

Soon, everyone had gathered with Rou standing near the bodies. Standing a few feet away, Kichi and I stood on both sides, each armed with our selected weapons and armor. Rou began instructing everyone the rules once more before demonstrating the punishment that awaited those who didn't adhere to them. Without another word, he pulled one of the bound bodies and began to gut him, ignoring his agonized pain, cauterizing and healing the wounds he gained. It took half an hour until the goblin died, but he didn't die from Rou, however. Once done with the body, he had tossed him to Kichi who upon grabbing him with one hand, sheathed his ax and gripped his leg. Without a sound, he brutally ripped the goblin in half, his blood and organs falling out.

When another half-hour had passed, Rou threw him at me, where instead of tearing him apart, I threw his body in the air and had him land on my spear, a sickening squish being heard as he landed headfirst into my spearhead. I then swung my spear to the side, letting brain matter soar in the air. With every new body thrown at us, the two of us came up with even more ways of killing them, be it being beheaded, or having limb torn off one-by-one, we made sure the others would understand what happens to them should they break the rules.

Soon, only Ken remained, surrounded by the dozens of bloody body parts. His horrified and terror-filled eyes pleaded mercy, but, unfortunately, for him, we had none. It took until sunrise until He died, his eternal face of agony facing the crowd.

"Well then." Rou sighed with relief, facing the crowd, his face and hands bloodied.

"Do you understand now?" He asked as everyone sans us began to scream horrified at the spectacle. He then let everyone have the noon off before heading off to sleep himself. Kichi and I also walked off, the crowd stiffly forming a path as they let us through, though I'm pretty sure it was me who they were more afraid of, considering how they had witnessed me spreading the blood around my mouth after rubbing it.

...

It took a long while before anyone even entered a foot distance from us.

It took even longer before Clo regained her confidence to talk with me again.

...

While preparing to hunt, I heard E compliment Kichi's look, and to my surprise, he actually blushed. Oh ho, interesting.

...

We came upon a pair of triple-horn horses.

I thought it would be a simple fight. It wasn't. Not only did it shrug off poison-laced arrows shot by Mi and E, but it also shrugged off a bone spear I had shot at it, the spear shattering on contact. I heard a sound and turned to find Rou's mouth open, with his hand clenched. I turned away when his expression turned fiercer. Swinging my spear to the side, I prepared to charge forward, with Kichi doing the same.

Prepping another bone spear, I fired before chasing after it, Kichi right beside me. The moment the spear had shattered, I jumped high, swinging my spear at its face, only to be pushed away by the horse as it stampeded past me. Landing on my feet, I turned to see if Kichi fared any better. He did not. Even though he was swinging his fire-enhanced ax, it only did a scratch, which pissed off the horse. Getting on its forelegs, it prepared to buck at Kichi. Without thinking, I ran towards the goblin and jump-pushed him away, before feeling bones crack under pressure.

I felt myself sail in the air, before impacting a tree. Landing on my side, I spat out blood before shakily aiming my spear at the horse. Within moments, three bone spears arced towards the beast, but not before Kichi swung his ax down. Hard. The beasts armor finally buckled under the stress, and broke, allowing the spears to pierce the soft flesh underneath.

Letting both my hand and spear fall, I was content to watch Rou and the others finish off the beasts.

...

After being healed by Rou, I joined the others in dismantling the horses. While stripping the equines of their meat, I took the time to remove their skulls, keeping them aside for a project I had dropped, but now picked back up.

As we ate, I ignored Kichi when he complained about me getting the best part, the hind leg.

I marveled at Rou as he struck three times in the span of a second, striking three smooth holes in a tree.

Afterward, we hunted as usual before returning to the cave. By then, the events of before had been left behind and everyone welcomed us back, albeit warily.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Should I split the chapters in half, post 5 days instead of 10?**


	4. Day 33-41

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 33}**

It's morning and Rou still hasn't woken up. Walking into his room, I saw why. There, lying wide awake, was an irritated Rou, with Mi and the redhead sleeping on both of his hands. He noticed me and sent a silent plea for help. I stared long and hard, before deciding to help. I was about to take a step forward, before freezing. Mi was still sleeping, but her head was turned my way and I felt this terrifying aura promising pain overwhelm me. I gulped and gave Rou a nervous thumbs up before quickly leaving.

Man, that was scary.

...

Due to the death of several higher-up members of our tribe, there was a power vacuum of spots waiting to be filled, which many of our tribesmen were hoping to gain. Despite our growing members, we only had around eighty members that could fight, most of the older members dying from the incident. And so, after multiple rounds with our leader, the spots were filled.

Once the morning exercises were finished, I headed off to where the women were, having set an order which they had finished today. Entering, I found my order sitting on a table, in a box.

"Are they ready?" I asked one of them, the one with glasses. She just nodded. I nodded before picking them up. Heading to my room, I entered, finding Clo waiting. Handing her the box and stared down at the cauldron. Inside was a bubbling mass of blue. Opening the box, Clo handed me an empty glass bottle. Holding it up, I slowly filled the bottle with the blue liquid, marveling at the completed product.

 **{You have crafted an item. New recipe created.}**  
 **[Mana Potion] A potion that rapidly regenerates a set amount of mana.**  
 **Rank: 1/5**  
 **-Restores 20% of Mana.**

Grinning, I gave her back the now filled bottle and had the rest filled up as well. Thanking Clo for her help, I made my way out of the room, so I could find Rou. I didn't.

"Where's Gobu-Rou?" I asked Sato and Sei.

"No idea!" She answered carelessly. I frowned before heading off to find Kichi.

"By the way, what's that your holding?" She asked. Turning back to them, I answered, not knowing Sei's reaction.

"I managed to create mana potions. I was off to show them to him." I answered, only to find Sei's face in extreme proximity. Trying to take a step back, I ended up being pushed onto my back, as she then crawled onto me.

"Give me them." She stated this intense expression on her face. I looked to my side, only to find Sato's amused expression, and Clo and the other goblins reaction. I mouthed for help, only to look on helplessly as they all looked away. I could only gape at their betrayal as Sei continued trying to make me give them up. Every time I tried to refuse, she got closer and closer. I kept getting more and more flustered until finally, my savior appeared.

"Have you guys seen Gobu-Rou?" E came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him at all. Isn't he fine though? He's pretty strong." Sato replied, before continuing to snicker in our direction. Sei looked up from her perch and began to answer.

"Chance!" I yelled as I flipped her off me, and got to my feet before running off. Sei ran right after me.

Thankfully, because I possessed more energy than her, she lagged behind in only a few minutes.

...

Our leader hasn't reappeared yet. Hope he's doing alright.

 **{Day 34}**

I had to resort to physical combat to ward off Sei who had tried to ambush me at night to get my potions. Sato was of no help to me. She did help me bound her with rope, though somehow she managed to roll her way back to me, so I had to push her away three times until she finally stopped.

When I awoke, I learned why. Clo had slept between us. I made sure to make her some of my 'famous' soup. No one could replicate my soup, not even the humans, which is weird because to make it is just herbs and caterpillars.

I spent a good portion in the smithy, with the human called Emery Furaldo. She was crafting some parts for the weapon I hoped to make. When asked why I didn't just have her make the actual weapon itself, I mentioned the God of Sacrifice and she gained an understanding expression immediately. Apparently, she had a friend who also served under the God of Sacrifice but died to the expeditionary team. Maybe my allegiance to the same god was why she was nicer to me. Probably, and the fact I have shown no interest whatsoever in her or the other humans. When asked about it, I just stated my disinterest in human women.

Everyone became a bit friendlier to me afterward.

...

Once the parts were finished, I began the construction of my weapon. I was just applying the mage stone on it when I heard a cry of fear. Getting to my feet, I rushed towards the entrance, eyes widening in shock at the appearance of a massive figure.

"Ogre! An Ogre's come to attack us!" One goblin cried out. Without hesitation, I used -Bone Cage-. As a cage of bone spikes surrounded the monster, I prepped a dozen bone spears.

"Where the general?!" I yelled out, also summoning a -Bone Sword-. Holding it in reverse, I prepared myself to hold off the monster until Kichi arrives.

"Prepare to be sacrificed to the God of Sacrificed!" I stated, grinning as I readied my arm. At the same time, I was readying -Sacrifice-. I was almost finished when I heard Mi cry out.

"Gobu-Rou!" I was startled, canceling all of my spells. The bone cage tilted in various directions before scattering like dust, my spears shattered as well, while my sword just broke, scattering like dust a moment later.

"Ah, well... I'm ba-" Rou tried to say, only to stop when Mi had run up to him and kicked his foot, injuring herself in the process. After healing her foot, she lectured him on his disappearance, which he was forced to kneel and listen to. He looked like he was mentally suffering.

After being gathered together, Rou told us, or every one of any importance of the events that followed his disappearance. After being told he had fought the Red Bear, I froze in shock. The Red Bear was a giant bear with red fur and could breathe burning fire from its mouth. I only knew this from Sei who told me not to go within a mile of it. To hear that Rou had fought and even killed it...

Sei stopped her explanation of the bear when I had keeled over. As consciousness overcame me, I heard;

"If even the eccentric can't take it, that means you're on a whole new level of weird," Gobu-Ji said. I saw Rou flinch before blackness overcame me.

...

I made some pants for Rou before I went to sleep. His attempts with raccoon leather were just pitiful.

 **{Day 35}**

Three of Rou's disciples evolved into hobgoblins.

"Congratulation Gobu-Je, Gobu-Kli, and Gobu-Sum on becoming hobgoblins." I praised the three as I passed by them. From the extremely bashful and excited reactions I got, my praise must be something legendary to get... Makes sense, seeing as this is the first time anyone had actually seen me praising anyone at all, besides Clo.

...

I decided to participate in a sparring match with Rou. It ended so quickly, my pride as a male shattered like glass. It's one thing to lose as I focused primarily as a shaman, but I had stats above sixty in most of my stats. I even had almost one-hundred strength, and yet, he still took that attack, without flinching...

Ah, today just started off really depressing. Rou said that it was a good match, but I just waved it off, the lie having no effect on me. As I walked off to hunt, I began to think. If not even an almost full-strength hobgoblin could beat Rou as an ogre, would becoming one change that?

...

I ended up catching a lot of prey today, yet the hunt didn't do anything to cheer me up. Only when I began praying to my god did I lose my depression. I began feeling worn though.

 **{Day 36}**

I had been praying to my god as I usually did when I felt something filter through my mind.

 **{Your constant loyalty and daily sacrifices to The God of Sacrifices have been rewarded. The milestones required for the rewards begin as follows.}**  
 **{Sacrifices: 193}**  
 **[50 Sacrifices] Skull Warrior & Skull Archer**  
 **[200 Sacrifices] Skull Barracks**  
 **[500 Sacrifices] Skull Army**  
 **[1000 Sacrifices] Blood Ritual & Spirit Ritual**  
 **[1200 Sacrifices] Goblin Creation**  
 **[1500 Sacrifices] Resurrection**  
 **[3000 Sacrifices] Soul Harvest**  
 **[5000 Sacrifices] Avatar of Sacrifice**  
 **[10000 Sacrifices] Skill Sealer**  
 **+...**

Learning of what I could earn, just by sacrificing, my mood brightened considerably, as I ran out to hunt live prey. 'Cause, what's better than sacrificing dead prey? Sacrificing live prey, and earning more favor that way.

...

I killed a hind bear by accident. I accidentally hit a tree, which rolled down a hill, gaining momentum, before finally smashing headfirst into the head of a hind bear who happened to be fighting Rou. I waved down at him when he noticed me. I didn't catch what he said as I left the area.

By the time I returned, it was dark and in my arms were two bundles of bound animals, armored raccoons, and horned rabbits in each. When questioned why they were alive, I just mentioned sacrificing them, and they accepted it.

As I slowly sacrificed the animals, finding particular joy in watching the animals bleed, I felt something in my mind.

 **{You have learned a new spell.}**  
 **[Skull Barracks] Call forth a building of bones that conjures a trio of two skull warriors and one skull archer every few seconds.**  
 **-Requires 29 (30) Catalyst Bones.**  
 **-Spawn 2 Skull Warrior & 1 Skull Archer every 15 seconds.**  
 **-25% chance of spawning 3 Skull Warrior & 2 Skull Archer.**  
 **-5% chance of spawning 4 Skull Warrior & 3 Skull Archer.**  
 **-Destroys itself after 300 seconds.**

I was so happy at gaining this spell that I laughed like a maniac.

No one approached my area for the day, as my laughter went on for the entire day actually.

 **{Day 37}**

My throat hurts.

While I was soothing it with some tea, one of the cook sisters had made, I was called by E. Long story short, we were going to kick out a bunch of humans invading our neighbor, a dungeon.

"Can I sit this one out?" I asked, summoning a skull warrior whose sole purpose was being a chair. Rou stared at my summoned, before responding.

"No." Okay then.

...

As we entered through the hole that E had mined out, Rou ordered us to remain out of sight. The moment we did, voices were heard.

"This dungeon not only has just Greater Skeletons, but they also have Ogre subspecies here. This piece of a shit place has lots of weaknesses. Even though it's a troublesome opponent, it's no match for us. Let's just kill it quickly. If we let it go we're not gonna find anything like it ever again." Was heard before the sound of combat began. Rou had just tried persuasion and there was already combat? Well then.

Dashing out of my cover, I swung my new weapon. Upon contact, I twisted and completed my spin, completely bisecting the ninja wannabe. Grinning, I glanced at my weapon, a bone war scythe. The blade was made from the sharpened horns of a triple-horn horse. Removing their round surface, they have been improved to create great gashes as well as piercing.

By the time I landed, the battle had already ended. Looting the humans yielded us a bunch of equipment, such as an inventory bag and a ring that conceals the wearer's information. I stored the other five bags away so Rou couldn't get to them. I intend to give them to some of our other party members.

"Don't be selfish. Sharing is caring." Was my response, when I pointed a finger at Mi, E, and Kichi who were trying to gather as much as they could. He saw my point. He didn't like it, but he saw it, so I consider that a win. Entering a rather exquisite looking room, we found ourselves staring at a mummified corpse. Returner, the artificial carbuncle that had led us here, stared at her creator wistfully, before bidding Rou a fond farewell.

I couldn't help but feel awkward as I watched as Returner died, the big gem on her forehead falling onto Rou's outstretched hand.

"Farewell." Rou bade before promptly swallowing the gem. Opening Rou's new spacial chest, we began storing away everything in the room, even the throne. After cremating the mummified corpse, Rou found a metal arm. I could only watch as the arm brutally attach itself to his stump of an arm, like a leech. The agonized face Rou made was a cross of pain and constipation. When his pain was finally reduced, he began to marvel at the usage of his new arm.

...

After returning to the cave and collapsing the opening, Rou gave us this extremely excited expression.

"Prepare the food and bring out everyone! We're having a feast!" He announced, catching us completely by surprise.

"Eh?" Mi voiced our confusion. He didn't elaborate, except continuously running around, carrying some strange bottles.

Soon enough, everyone was drinking alcohol, the drink that got Rou so excited. It tasted good, but it wasn't something I thought would be worth celebrating over.

 **{Day 38}**

Rou gave me an order to amass an army of skull minions, so I did. Covering every available part of my room were -Skull Barracks- which spewed lines of skull minions every three seconds, due to my timing of summoning. Thankfully, skull minions remained even after the barracks were destroyed. There were so many minions, that they were starting to spill out of my room. Pushing my way out, I then made my way to Rou, my army following.

"Gobu-Rou," I spoke, drawing his attention. The humans also looked at my direction, but simply screamed in terror at the presence of around three hundred skeletons, each either garbed in iron with iron swords & shields, or leather, with bows.

"What did you need these skeletons for?" I asked. He waved for me to follow. I did. When we reached the training room, we came across Kichi.

"He needs training. Spar with him." He said. Kichi meanwhile, just looked horrified as though he just realized what was happening.

"Wai-" "I see, I see." I interrupted, interested. I watched as sweat trailed down Kichi's face.

"Let's see who's the strongest between us Kichi," I said, grinning. Behind me, all of my minions smashing their bones together in anticipation.

"Mercy?" Kichi asked. I wordlessly smiled. At once, hundreds of my minions swarmed forward, arrows already filling the air.

...

Kichi laid on the ground, panting as bones began to scatter like dust around him. Beside him, the last -Skull Warrior- dropped to the ground, scattering after a strong blow knocked its skull off the body. Standing, their bows ready was my one-hundred fresh -Skull Archer's-.

"Will, that be all Gobu-Rou?" I asked our leader. When he nodded, I held up a hand. Each skeleton replaced their arrow and stiffened, before dispersing into dust that was blown away by no air.

...

Clo got angry at me for not hanging out with her, so I spent the rest of the day making it up with her.

 **{Day 39}**

Rou gave me a staff and a grimoire.

The staff itself, I found could integrate another weapon with itself, taking on the attributes of the weapon, while retaining its properties. I promptly combined it with my war scythe, creating a new weapon entirely. Said, weapon, was a war scythe made of some unknown form of platinum with a blade, the same color of silver, but stronger. Originally, the staff simply amplified any spells cast by eight times, and fired a copy of said spell without any additional cost, three times. Now with the mage stone, it will now amplify my spells by nine. Not much of a difference, but a small difference is better than a big one sometimes.

The grimoire he gave me was actually a blank tome that recorded all the spells I knew and created variants of them, allowing me to cast them once every four hours for free. It was a great grimoire.

With that, everyone in our old group, + Sei and Sato, went out to hunt hind bears. At this point, I just accepted the casual tone he made regarding the great beasts. Redhead also joined our group, though she didn't do much.

Watching as nine oversized bone spears skewer scores of hind bears to trees were oddly satisfying to watch. Sei agrees.

...

Never had bear soup. Glad I have it now. Drinking it's somewhat gamey, yet warm texture tastes really good. Clo rested her head on my shoulder for some reason. Also, this warm feeling was overcoming me again. What is this feeling?

 **{Day 40}**

It was raining again.

I opted out on the third hierarchy tournament this time. When questioned, I asked a simple question.

"Do you really think you have a chance of defeating me?" When no one answered, I walked off. Now, as I sit on this stone, I ponder on the rain. What is this warm feeling I feel towards Clo? Whenever I feel this and she's close, I feel content, yet when she leaves, I feel longing. Getting to my feet, I decided to ask Mi. She seems like she's experienced this before.

"Warm feeling? You mean love?" She asked. I froze, eyes widened as I wondered on the answer. Everything seemed to point to such a feeling but was it really.?

"Do you feel jealous when she speaks with another goblin?" She asked, which I nodded too.

"Do you feel as though you're having the greatest time of your life when she's near?" She continued. I once more nodded.

"Is it Gobu-Clo?" Once more I nodded, this time, blushing. It's true then. I love Clo.

"I see, I see. Then you know what you have to do." She stated, gripping my shoulder.

"B-but, what if-" She shushed me.

"Then its better knowing, than not. Isn't it?" She asked. I stilled, before nodding.

"Go." She stated, patting my back. I took a single step before stopping. I couldn't do it. She must've sensed my hesitance because she gave me a consoling pat.

"One day, you'll do it. I understand, I really do." She said as she stared at Rou.

"Then, I'll be cheering you on every step of the way." I returned getting an appreciative nod from her. The two of us sat in silence, thinking of the day we would finally do it.

 **{Day 41}**

I suddenly found myself conflicted with Clo's presence.

When I mentioned my troubles with Rou, he gave me this good-humored smile. It didn't help me at all. Sato who was nearby just laughed at me and my cowardness. I was being a coward, so I just hid under my wolf-cape.

I was going to ask Rou if he wanted to go out hunting today, he wasn't here. As it was, it seemed I wouldn't be really doing anything worthwhile, so I spent the day learning under Sei's tutelage. When I mentioned being her disciple, she got this sinister look on her face, though while seemingly sinister, it looked normal to me.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I hope to reach day 53 soon.**

 **Why? That's when he evolves.**

 **The reason why Rou had beaten Rukku so quickly is that, even though Rukku possesses a great amount of HP, he's still just a hobgoblin. He may possess a lot of health, but that doesn't mean his body can withstand it. It just means he'll live longer, and that his body can take a lot more damage, even if he doesn't want to. He's also not used to ogre strength, so there's that as well.**

 **Also, an Ogre vs a Hobgoblin.**

 **()()()  
[Name] Rukku| Gob-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Age] 48 Days**  
 **[Race] Hobgoblin-Variant**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who has been reborn as a goblin. Recently evolved into a hobgoblin.**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 540**  
 **[MP] 910**  
 **[STR] 112**  
 **[VIT] 74**  
 **[DEX] 80**  
 **[INT] 120**  
 **[WIS] 80**  
 **[LUK] 60**  
 **[LV] 87**  
 **[EXP] 0/200**  
 **[PT] 10**

 **{Blessing}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice**

 **{Favor}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 431**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Active}**  
 **[Basic Jabbing] The basic form of jabbing. A style that focuses on stunning an opponent through their nerves.**  
 **-5% of stunning opponent for 1 second.**

 **[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead unto your god's name, in order to gain favor.**  
 **(Activation) O Lord, this devoted one sacrifices this lamb unto your plate so thou can feast eternally on its flesh.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or below will grant +10 favor with God of Sacrifice. +5 if living.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or above will grant +20 favor with God of Sacrifice. +10 if living.**

 **[Sacrificial Circle] Create a sacrificial circle of blood in favor of your god.**  
 **(God of Sacrifice) An eye with tears falling to the right crossed knives on the left.**  
 **-(Ink) +1 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +4 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**  
 **-(Blood) +2 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +8 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**

 **[Sacred Vow] Choose a victim to sacrifice to your god.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Devoted. +10 favor.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Other. -5 favor.**

 **[Black Wolf Spirit] Draw upon the spirit of a black wolf to assist you in battle.**  
 **Rank: 1/3**  
 **(Usage)**  
 **-Wolf Speed: Gain the speed of a black wolf for one minute. A glowing black wolf sigil appears on the body.**  
 **-Wolf Spirit: Call upon a corporal black wolf spirit that exists for one hundred seconds.**  
 **-Orthus Spirit: Call upon the spirit of an Orthus. Exists for ten seconds.**

 **{Passive}**

 **[Goblin Language] A language spoken by goblins and their evolutions.**

 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the night.**

 **[Muscle Growth II] Daily exercise will refine your muscles.**  
 **-Strength +2 per/4 level.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Sacrifice] You have gained the blessing of The God of Sacrifice.**  
 **-Every two levels grant +1 PT.**

 **{God of Sacrifice Blessing}**  
 **[Type] Blessing**  
 **[Rank] 1/5**  
 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Sacrifice. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **[Tanning] A method used when processing pelts into leather.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Due to possessing the Gamer System, tanning process has been reduced to 1/100th of time needed.**  
 **-Processed Leather have a chance to be uncommon.**  
 **-10% chance of yielding another leather of common quality.**

 **[Disassemble] The art of removing all the useful parts of the body.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Harvestable parts are highlighted in yellow.**  
 **-Materials are highlighted in blue.**  
 **-Sacrifice- Materials are highlighted in green.**

 **[Skinning] The art of removing the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 40% chance to be common, 30% chance to be uncommon, 20% to be rare, 10% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

 **[Alchemy] An art used when brewing potions, and other assortments.**  
 **Rank: 6/10**  
 **-50% chance of failure.**  
 **-10% chance of uncommon quality.**

 **{Ritual}**  
 **[Catalyst Bone] Pray to your God to bless a bone, transforming it into a catalyst bone.**  
 **-Used in Bone Spells.**

 **{Spells}**  
 **[Bone Spear] A bone of spear is shot at your enemies. Dissipates shortly after creation.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Sword] Form a scimitar made of bones. It remains sharp until destruction.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spike] A large rib bone sprouts from underneath the target, skewering them. Increases +1 Favor if kills the target.**  
 **-Requires 1 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Cage] Erect bone spikes around a target(s), creating a cage.**  
 **-Requires 11 Catalyst Bones. Additional 1 per spike erected.**

 **[Skull Warrior] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Archer] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Fiber] Increases the effectiveness of -Skull- minions for one minute.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Shatter] Causes -Skull- minions to self-destruct, sending bone fragments in every direction, dealing 10% damage.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**


	5. Day 42-50

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 42}**

I sat down reading all the possible variants I could use with the grimoire I had. I decided to spend my time, working on the variants of -Bone Spear-.

 **[Bone Spear] A spear, made of bone that arcs towards your target. Upon contact, it will begin dissipating after a few seconds.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **(Variants)**

 **[Bone Lancing Spear] A bone spear that hones in onto the target of choice. It is fragile, becoming ineffective against targets with sufficient defense.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Pronged Spear] A bone spear possessing two spearheads. It possesses a wider range and can be used to restrict movement by trapping a limb between the spearheads. Besides possessing a widened range, it becomes a bit difficult to use in combat as it is designed for restricting a target, not killing them.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Barbed Spear] A bone spear that possesses thorns along the blade. On contact, the spearhead within will break off, shattering itself within the target, before shortly dissipating after. Unfortunately, it is somewhat slower than other variants, making it much easier to dodge.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Quickened Spear] A bone spear with a thinner appearance and spearhead, allowing it to soar through the air faster.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Pummel Spear] A bone spear comprised of compressed bones. Though heavier, it is only slightly slower than a standard -Bone spear-. It doesn't possess a sharpened end, however, instead, it possesses a flattened end, in order to maximize skull-crushing blows.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spiraling Spear] A bone spear that spirals through the air, increasing its piercing power.**  
 **-Requires 4 Catalyst Bones.**

Nodding to myself, I got up to my feet and aimed my scythe at a wall.

"Bone Lancing Spear!" I called out. I watched as a regular bone spear appear. It then began to chip, slowly forming a new shape, a lance. Pulling out a tree branch, I tossed it in the air. Aiming at the branch, I watched as the lance shot towards the branch, missing it by an inch. In response, the lance then curved in midair before readjusting its aim and striking the branch, slicing through it with ease. As it shot towards me, it slowly scattered, beginning at the spearhead and traveling down the hilt.

Flipping open the grimoire again, I memorized the next spell and closed it.

"Bone Pronged Spear." With that, I continued practicing the variants, only to stop using that spear when the System registered it.

...

Rou finally came back from wherever it was he had gone to.

I could also see he has been busy. Heh.

Even though he doesn't need one anymore, I walked behind him, to the left, as was my designated spot as one of his bodyguards, the other being his right-hand, Kichi. As the two of us walked, we walked toward one of his disciples, Je, who pointed towards two other disciples, who were displaying forms of magic.

"Dunno what they're doing but..." Je said, trailing off so he could continue watching the two use their magic.

"I want these two in Sei's group, Agony," Rou ordered me. I nodded.

"I'll make it so." I was also part of Agony, being one of its two, now four members. Turning away from our leader, I made my way towards Sei's room, silently beckoning for the two disciples of Rou to follow. When they did, I walked them towards the mages' room, entering and finding a strange scene. It was Sei, except, she was reading while upside down, using her head. Literally.

"...Ahem." I coughed, getting her attention. As though nothing had happened, I blinked and she was suddenly on her feet.

"What is it?" She asked. Fu and Mal seemed as though she was questioning their sanity, yet I had stopped caring at this point.

"These two have been reassigned into our group. Bogu-Mal possesses a fire attribute while Fu possesses a wind attribute." I explained, holding a hand out to the respective hobgoblin.

"Ho ho ho ho. This is a joyous occasion. To suddenly, increase our numbers by twofold? I'll be sure to educate the two of you properly, so do look forward to it." She reminded me of a big sister who was about to inflict a great amount of mischief unto her younger brother, without his consent.

Beginning the lesson, she had been pin a large diagram onto her board, literally, a giant piece of wood. Once finished, I stood to the side, hood down, so I wouldn't cause as many distractions.

To begin with, in order to use spells, one had to know of the three key components of spell casting. Spell; Odd Control; and Mana Operation. Through the usage of Mana Operation, one creates a fixed amount of mana to be used for a spell. Next, using Odd Control, the fixed amount of mana travels through the body, refining excess bits of mana, so that a spell can be properly cast. Finally, using the fixed and refined mana, the spell is cast by mentally visualizing an image of the spell one desires to cast, expelling the fixed mana, causing it to take the form an element of the spell cast.

What I just explained was a summary of everything she had said.

Continuing onto elemental attributes, everyone with the mage class, or variant, have access to one of the five basic elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Sub-Elements are only given to those who access to the rarer variants, otherwise known as Sub-Variants, such as I, a Shaman. As a Shaman, instead of having access to the basic elements, I instead had access to two different elements, instead of one; Spirit, and Bone.

In order to learn more spells, a steady control and daily usage of the attributes will cause the attribute to grow and level up. Attributes differed from one another, some having fixed levels, while others do not. What also makes the difference between the two are that no two attributes learn the same spell, whenever it levels up. For instance, a level two fire attribute could learn 'Fireball', while another learns 'Firestorm.'

In my case, I don't learn new spells through continuous usage, instead, I learned new spells through sacrifices and favors that I earn from my God. Sacrifices are milestones that unlock new aspects of what I could do, while favors acted as a sort of currency that unlocked new spells, recipes, rituals, etc. I could also use favors to 'purchase' items, or new spells that I would otherwise be unable to access, but I tend to only buy items that cost less than ten favors.

...Sometime during my monologue, Rou had joined us. He seems oddly fascinated with the magic branch, 'Enchanting'. I learned I was capable of using it, however, I didn't try and learn it. I already had multiple spells, which I hadn't fully mastered yet, so I thought I'd hold up on learning something complex like that until after I gained more experience.

...

The rest of the day was spent, refining my spells and beseeching my god for anything.

I got a small bag of powdered rubies. It turned out, that when mixed with water, made a fine replacement for blood. I used it to finally create that sacrificial circle that I got when I had evolved all those weeks ago. It looked marvelous.

 **{Day 43}**

Mi and all of the human women were all in bad moods today.

When I asked, Mi told me about Rou's escapades with some woman. Huh, I thought it was another Ogre. I didn't dare think this aloud though, because the glare, she was wearing was scaring me.

...

While Clo and I were helping Sei rearrange her bookshelf, Rou appeared.

"Hey Gobu-Rukku, Gobu-Clo. Do you know what's wrong with Gobu-Mi and the others?" He asked.

"No, did something happen?" Clo asked. Meanwhile...

"Hm? Do you know something, Gobu-Rukku?" He turned to me. I coughed.

"No, not really. It would be best to ask an expert." I answered, only to get a frown.

"An expert? At what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I can't say. I want to, but I fear Mi a lot right now." I responded. I honestly have no reason to fear the hobgoblin, but something about her, whenever she's involved with Rou, I can't help but feel a chill crawl down my spine.

"..."

"..."

"... Just go ask one of the humans." I just stated. It was getting a bit awkward in here.

"...Fine." He then left. When he did, Clo turned to me.

"What was he talking about?" She asked.

"Mi is jealous of the fact that Rou and some woman had s-" "I see." Clo interrupted.

"...Yep." Things got quiet as we rearranged the final book.

"..."

"..."

It's really awkward right now.

...

After that, the two of us separated, doing our own thing. Or at least, until I came across Clo, Kichi and E staring at a webbed wall, covering the entrance to the humans' rooms.

"...Do I want to-" I asked, only to be silenced when I heard thumping and female moans coming from the webbings.

I never walked away faster than I ever could in my life. I accelerated when I heard one of them roll Rou's name.

 **{Day 44}**

I had heard a commotion while working on some potions, health ones this time. After sealing the finished products in a box, I walked towards the entrance, holding said box. The moment I saw the three elves, I was insulted.

"Who do you think you are, to keep me waiting, savage? Would it not be the civil thing to do, to come out and receive me?" He spoke in an arrogant tone. In response, I uttered.

"Bone Cage. Bone Spiraling Spear." With that, a large cage of bones surrounded the three, with four dozen spiraling bone spears hovering around them, ready to pierce into them. Despite watching their surprised reactions, I was prepared for Rou's arrival. Without looking, I canceled my spells, stepping behind our leader.

"What's your business with us?" Rou asked. The arrogant elf regained his composure, before giving our leader this haughty expression.

"Give thanks barbarian! We have deemed it fit to add you to our noble army." While the haughty and arrogant elf began explaining something about a human war, I approached the elves accompanying him.

"My apologies for my unauthorized attack. I simply reacted to the sound of a racist fool." I apologized. One of the guard elves just waved off my apology.

"He's like that with everyone. He's only like this because he's born into a good lineage." The other guard elf responded. I hummed.

"I see." "Gobu-Rukku." Immediately, I stilled, before walking back to Rou, taking my place behind him. With that, I didn't make another sound as the arrogant elf continued his rather long explanation.

"Of course, we don't expect you to do this for free. You will be given a suitable reward for your service. Firstly, foodstuffs." The elf began. I heard Rou begin to mutter to Gobu-Ji about a limit.

"As well as a unique magic item, or these two elven beauties for yourself." The elf continued. Gobu-Ji seemed to think this was a good deal. I didn't but before the elf continued, I thought I would say something.

"Don't you already have a harem, Gobu-Rou? Are you looking to add two more?" I asked casually. The arrogant elf went silent for a moment, and looked like he was about to insult me for interrupting him, but didn't as something impacted my head. As I landed face-first into the ground, I heard the deal continue.

Getting to my feet, I subconsciously realized I was bleeding a bit heavily. Without a word, I opened the box and pulled out a red potion. Uncorking it, I drank the contents, feeling rejuvenated, as my wounds began to visibly heal, steam coming off of the wounded areas. As my wounds healed, I heard Rou refuse the deal.

"I don't know anything about your decision or whatnot."

"I see, you'll happily agr- Eh?" The elf trailed off. A moment later, the elf began to unsheathe his sword.

"Bastard, how dare a lowly ogre to try to disgrace me-" He promptly froze as Rou glared at him, with the addition of six barbed bone spears hovering above him, ready to strike. Falling onto his butt, the elf began to shiver in fear, his guards not faring any better.

"Okay, now if you don't want your head liberated from your body, you'll tell your friends over there to lower their bows." He said before catching an arrow by his teeth. Eyes widening at the attack on our leader, I focused on the perpetrator. Without delay, all six spears cracked and splintered, before spinning in place and firing towards the elf responsible.

"Gobu-Rukku," Rou stated. The spears froze, an inch from an elf, each still spinning in place.

"..." I gave our leader a stare, mentally asking why did he stop me and also if he would do so every time I was about to kill someone. At this rate, my bone spears will never claim a life.

"Everyone, come out from your positions!" The arrogant and now shitless elf cried.

"As I'm just not in the mood, I'll have to refuse your request. However..." Rou then pulled the elf closer. "I too am a resident of this forest. Should the humans try and invade, I will be happy to cooperate. However!" He then began to snarl. As he did, golden summoning circles appeared throughout the forest, copies of Rou's spear, Kazikli Bey rising from it, all of the blades, poised at all the hidden and visible elves.

"Should you try to get revenge or the such for today's events, or try and harm my people in any way, I will devour your men!" He threatened, before dropping the elf. Said elf immediately got to his and without looking away from Rou with a terrified expression, ran off with the other elves present. I dispelled the spears before walking to his and Gobu-Ji's side.

"What a waste," Gobu-Ji muttered. What waste?

 **{Day 45}**

I had been offering my daily sacrifice to my god, today being a whole, intact, and bleeding out hind-bear. What a rarity. When my god had taken the sacrifice, I felt something.

 **{Due to your continuous faith and daily sacrifices, The God of Sacrifice have bestowed a gift onto you.}**  
 **[Self-Replication] Through an ancient method, taught by the God of Sacrifice, those bestowed this gift are capable of creating a complete copy of themself. Each copy is completely capable of being physically and/or mentally manipulated.**

 **(Physical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% their physical power, but possesses only 20% of their magical power.  
-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.  
\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.  
-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**

 **(Magical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% of their magical power, but possesses only 20% of their physical power.  
** **-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.  
\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.  
-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.** **  
**

I had gained the power of physical clones. I didn't know what these catalyst blood's or catalyst spirit's looked like, but they were likely related to the two rituals I would gain when I have reached a sufficient amount of sacrifices. It also seems, this gift isn't affected by the effects of costing one less catalyst, which is something. Whatever the case, I would need to create a great number of catalyst bones if I were to ever try out this gift.

...

It took me almost the entire day, but I finally returned to my room after systematically deboning every animal in the cave, leaving a pile of raw meat in the middle of the area. Somehow, no one noticed what I was doing until they saw the meat.

Once I had created a sufficient amount of clones, I got to work immediately. Depositing all of the catalyst bones I had, I activated the spell. Before my eyes, every single bone began to glow, before melting into a gooey pile. It then split into three separate piles, before slowly rising upwards. As it did, color slowly formed upon the ivory goo. It took a great amount of time before the clones truly took form, but when they did, it was magnificent.

Their skin took on the gray hue of my own, their eyes turning white, the pupils almost invisible. Clothing began to swirl into existence, covering them, garbing them with similar clothing, yet different all the same. The experience soon came to an end as their wolven capes fastened onto them, the hollowed heads resting upon their faces. The circle I had used to create these there began to evaporate, the blood used drying up and turning to dust.

Walking up to one of my copies, I examined his appearance. To my surprise, a screen appeared.

 **[Name] Rukku-A-0**  
 **(Sex) Male**  
 **(Race) Hobgoblin-Shaman**  
 **(Description) A physical clone of Rokku, possessing four-fifths of his magical power. Possesses complete loyalty to the original.**  
 **(HP) 108**  
 **(MP) 728**

 **[Skills]**  
 **(Catalyst Substitution) Capable of conjuring bone spears by substituting the required catalysts with mana.**  
 **-Bone Spear: 3 Catalyst Bones| 30 MP**

 **(Siphoning) Capable of creating a mana link onto the target of their choice. Through this link, they are capable of giving mana towards their allies or taking mana from their enemies.**  
 **-To Ally: Gives 10 MP per second.**  
 **-To Enemy: Takes 10 MP per second.**

 **(Castling) Capable of switching places with the target of their choice. Requires the consent of their target in order for this skill to take effect.**  
 **-Requires target within 5 Miles.**

 **(Self-Destruction) Disrupts the flow of their mana circuits, forcing the mana to condense in key areas of their body. When their body begins to strain, they rapidly begin to decay. Once their HP reaches 0, they create a widespread explosion.**  
 **-Creates 5 Mile radius explosion.**  
 **-Deals damage equal to Base Mana + 500 damage.**

 **(Illusive Copy) Creates an illusionary copy of themselves. The copies will dissipate if interacted with in any way.**  
 **-Illusion Copy: 1 HP.**

 **(Skull Warrior) Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 8 Catalyst Bones| 80 MP.**

 **(Skull Archer) Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 8 Catalyst Bones| 80 MP.**

 **[Ritual]**  
 **(Catalyst Bone)Pray to your God to bless a bone, transforming it into a catalyst bone.**  
 **-Used in Bone Spells.**

Unlike myself, they only possessed seven skills, yet also possessed the ability to create more catalyst bones as well. Looking at the other two clones, they possessed the exact same status, except their names, were Rukku-A-1 and Rukku-A-2.

"...From now on, you will respond to the following names; Gobu-Rook, Gobu-Ruku, and Gobu-Roku." I instructed. As one, the three stiffened.

"Understood." It was strange, hearing three copies of your own voice speak as one. Whatever the case, I quickly handed Rook my war scythe.

"Examine my weapon and create copies of it for your own, using the various staves, ivy, and bone in the room," I said as I walked off towards the altar. Getting to my knees, I began to pray to the God of Sacrifices, sending him my prayers of gratitude for the gift.

Meanwhile, behind me, my clones were busy carving various bones, in order to mimic my war scythe.

 **{Day 46}**

With the addition of three more copies of myself, it became much easier in order to get through my routine all the faster. With Rook creating a concoction, be it a mana potion, health potion, or just some random mixture, Roku and the creation of more catalyst bones, or Ruku continuing the process of creating copies of my weapon, things for me became much freer.

I had also taken the time to learn more about magic from Sei.

...

Unfortunately, I later found out what it was like having a lot of free time. Fortunately, my problem was solved in the form of Clo who wanted to go out hunting.

When I got back, I headed back to my room, when I came across a surprising visitor. It was Rou.

"Oh, Gobu-Rou, what brings you to my room?" I asked nonchalantly. He waved a hand towards my clones general direction.

"Who're these goblins? I didn't realize we had more shamans." He spoke. I blinked underneath my cape and shook my head.

"That's because we don't. These guys are clones of myself." I responded, getting a surprised look from him.

"How long have you had this ability?" He then asked.

"Since this morning. The God of Sacrifice decided to offer one of his servants this wondrous gift. Praise be to the God of Sacrifice!" I ended that sentence by holding both arms outstretched towards the ceiling.

"You are sounding much more religious than before." He then said. I looked down slightly.

"Ah, but what is life without someone to worship. For what worth do we monsters possess besides survival and killing other species not our own?" I asked him. He seemed put off.

"Don't try to deny it. Besides the human women, who else have you spared? Certainly not the hind bears. Nor the Kobolds who still haven't initiated any sort of retaliation for us killing their kind. Its true that we had done so for survival, but what about the times when it was not survival that led to their deaths?" I asked more and more.

"...It would be better not to question my decisions Gobu-Rukku." Rou spoke, his tone clipped. I lowered my arms.

"But of course General. This one's lips are sealed on the matter." I said, staring up at him. I then clapped my hands together.

"Was there anything else you desired, besides the matter of my clones Gobu-Rou?" I then asked.

"No." He stated before heading off to leave. I watched as he left the area before staring at my clones.

"Hm, you may stop for the day. Rest up, for we will be busy tomorrow." I instructed before heading off for bed.

 **{Day 47}**

I decided to hunt on my own today, yet I had done so, not on my own as well. I thought it would be a good idea for my clones to gain experience fighting so that any future conflict would allow them to defend our home without trouble.

It was a shame that the hunt was not to be. For not even a mile away from the cave, the four of us had stumbled upon an elven party composed of twenty-five elves, the leading elf being the same arrogant elf from the previous encounter. Even the two guard elves were with him.

"My my, what have we here. Strange it is that we meet once more, and not even a week after the previous encounter." I spoke, eyeing the arrogant elf.

"Silence you damn beast. Your leader has sullied my honor of a few days prior. I will exact my vengeance upon your barbaric community." The arrogant, no, idiot elf spoke, arrogance lacing every word.

"Apologies, he refused to listen." One of the guard elves spoke. I pity you all then, for following this foolish elf.

"Hm, hm, I see, I see. Unfortunately, that will not come to pass you see." I said as I lifted my war scythe.

"You see, we are more than some barbaric community, we are a tribe. And as a tribe, we must follow the orders of our chieftain." Above us, multiple spears of bones began to form as around the group, massive bone spikes began to rise, curling around the group.

"Do be fortunate that I will not slay you where you stand. It would not be wise to leave bloodstains unto our entrance, lest our next visitors label us as savages." As I said this, each spear was amplified, forming three more copies of themselves, turning what was once about a hundred spears, into four of hundreds of spears. Said spears then began to change, their spearheads flattening and becoming denser. Soon, hundreds of -Bone Pummel Spears- were all ready, ready to fall and bash open their heads. Fortunately, they would not die, at least, not yet.

"Well then, until we meet once more." With that, I released my hold onto the spears, watching as they all rained down onto the elves. Fortunately for them, the bone cage stopped the momentum of the spears, causing what would have been skull crushing blows, into concussive ones instead.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained beside the scattering bone fragments, was a pile of unconscious elves. With nary a glance, I had my clones continue on with the hunt while I alerted the others on what had happened.

...

Everyone in the tribe had gathered in the main room, as we surrounded a bound group of concussed elves. After explaining the situation to Rou, he seemed extremely pissed. The moment the idiot elf regained consciousness, Rou had gripped his collar and placed a knife onto his neck.

"Why the hell did you come back?! Wasn't my warning from before clear enough?!" When the idiot elf failed to respond, he pulled the idiot closer. "Well? Do you have a death wish or something?" At this, the elf finally regained a bit of confidence. That or he was just going hysterical from the rage.

"Your barbarity of a few days prior has sullied my honor. Unknowing of your place, your behavior was worth no less than at least ten thousand deaths! If anyone is to die, it would be you, you damn monster!" The idiot cried, tears flowing down Rou's hand. Wow, pathetic much?

"Deepest apologies. We tried to stop him, but he refused to listen." The same guard elf once more apologized.

"Unfortunate...Alright, let's do it this way." Rou muttered as he pointed at the group of elves.

"Alright, your idiot of a leader is already considered dead, however." He then glared down at them. "You'll also be having a mock battle with my people. One-on-One. Your life will be spared if you are victorious." He then glared even harder.

"But, if you kill one of my own, your life is forfeit. If you lose, you will lose your life immediately. Got it?" He asked as he crouched down behind one of the bound elves.

"Well then, let's get on with it. Besides this idiot here, I'll have you guys untied. Don't get any funny ideas though." He said as he loosened the ropes. The moment he was loose, the elf unsheathed his sword and tried to strike Rou.

"Don't fuck around! You damn barbarian!" He cried as he swung his sword. Unfortunately, for the elf, Rou dodged the attack and gave him an uppercut. I watched as the blow caused the elf's teeth to crack and break as they ground against eachother. Without stopping, he then clutched the elf's face and bared his teeth. In front of the elves and us, he bit onto the elf's neck and tore it off, swallowing the meat as he did. The elf died immediately as the wound began spraying him, covering his face and upper chest.

The idiot elf began to speak something in gibberish, probably their elvish language. In response, Rou began yelling something in gibberish as well. When did he learn Elvish?

And thus began a series of battles, with some winning, others losing. The ones who lost were the ones facing Sato, Kichi, and a Je, Fu, and Mal. Others fared much better. And then, there was the match with me.

...

"Neh, Gobu-Rou?" I glanced at our leader.

"What is it?" He responded. I glanced back to my opponent, a graceful male who was looking stricken with grief.

"Since this one is going to lose anyway, can I just kill him?" I asked nonchalantly, bearing no expression to the elf who looked terrified.

"If you want to." He gave his approval. I nodded my thanks before focusing entirely on my opponent.

"Be happy elf. Not many are given the honor of being sacrificed to The God of Sacrifice." I uttered, unheard to all except possibly, Rou. Pointing at the elf, I began to chant.

"O Lord, this devoted one sacrifices this lamb unto your plate so thou can feast eternally on its flesh," I spoke aloud, drawing sounds of confusion from victors and members of my tribe. Said noise turned to surprise and shock as the elf began to scream in pain as cuts began to emerge around his body, copious amounts of blood flowing from his body and forming a circle around him. Once enough blood had been provided, the wounds sealed themselves up, only the blood streaks being evidence of their appearance.

Said streaks then changed into the image of chains as they wove around the elf's limbs, causing said elf to scream, laced with both shock and horror. Said horror was amplified when I smiled at him.

Without nary a word, I rushed towards the poor elf, my wolf cape flowing off of me from the speed I had gone. Swinging my fist back, I an past him, swinging my arm forward, nailing him in the face and causing him to fall onto his back. Without pause, I turned and grabbed one of his feet before they fell, and swung, causing his body to ragdoll. Jumping in the air, I began to swing, forcing the elf to swing with me. As we approached the ground, I gave him one final swing, which caused a sickening crunch to be heard as he slammed onto the ground.

While the elf screamed, clutching his broken shoulder, I calmly walked over, gripping the elf with both shoulders, ignoring his pained cry. Giving him another smile, I stomped on both of his feet, specifically, his knees. As the elf now cried for his busted kneecaps, I moved my grip to his elbows. Without care, I stepped onto his chest, and pressed, slowly forcing his arms out of their sockets.

"M-mercy!" The elf was crying tears now. I blinked down at the elf.

"Mercy?" I asked, keeping my tone, purposely blank.

"What' exactly is mercy?" I asked as I stomped on his chest, as I pulled my arms back, forcibly and brutally ripping his arms off. His screams were amplified as blood gushed out of his arms.

"Hm, hm. yes, just a bit more blood. -Sigh-, it's not flowing fast enough though. I guess I must fix it then." I muttered as I grabbed his left foot. Applying my full strength, I easily crushed it, forcing a renewed scream from the elf. Stepping down on his crotch, I pulled. His cries were reduced to muffled whimpers. I clicked my tongue.

"No, no, no, that will not do." Clenching my hands, I had my index finger and middle finger pointed at the elf. I then jabbed the areas where the elf was bleeding. The blood soon stopped to a trickle.

"Ah, so much better. A shame you won't be bleeding as much, but, at least you won't die as quickly. Isn't that great?" I asked rhetorically. All I got were whimpers.

"Moh, stop whining. You're not bleeding as much, isn't that a plus? It isn't in mine, but for you...?" I trailed off, staring down at the whimpering body. Feigning annoyance, I gripped the elf's head and forced him to face me.

"Can you speak?" I asked as I casually gripped his left eye. When he didn't answer, I ripped it out. I then heard a strange noise. Glancing around, I found most of the elves with horrified faces, while the goblins just looked sick. Even Rou was beginning to look queasy. Looking back at the elf, I clicked my tongue.

"I seem to be taking too long. -Sigh- Might as well, get it over with." With that, I gripped the elf's lower jaw and ripped it off. As his tongue dangled out of his mouth, the elf gurgled a few bits of blood as his lone eye rolled up. Dropping the body of the dying elf, I raised my foot. Without delay, I stopped on his nape, crushing his windpipe. The dying elf died a mutilated elf. Taking a step away from the corpse, I watched on passively as the body began to turn to blood, his various dismembered body parts doing the same.

Ignoring the troubled faces of my audience, I turned to Rou, as the elf's blood on my face began to visibly dissolve.

"If that's all, I will be in my room?" I said. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Was all he said. While I left the area, the crowd gave me a wide berth. Only Sato seemed to appreciate my battle as she gave me a hearty clap on my back.

 **{Day 48}**

Everyone avoided me, except for Sato, Sei, and Clo.

It seems Clo was becoming so used to my behavior that the battle yesterday barely fazed her. She made good company while I learned from Sei. I learned today that Clo was some sort of apprentice to Sato who was showing her some strange sword techniques.

...

My clones haven't returned yet.

 **{Day 49}**

Kichi evolved today.

He had become an almost three-meter ogre who could breathe fire. His skin had also taken on a reddish-yellow metallic tint, his body also sounding somewhat like one when touched. With his evolution, he, of course, sparred with Rou. Watching the spar made even me want to spar, which was saddening as no one wanted to spar with me, except Sato, and she only did it with swords, which I'm an amateur at.

I flanked Rou, as he visited the prison, where we kept the elves. It was also next to where my room was.

"These elves are pretty tough buggers. Gobu-Rukku, do you think you could-" Gobu-Ji tried to ask me something, only to be stopped by Rou's hand, who just looked exasperated. The elderly goblin just chuckled to himself as he walked after the two of us.

"Breaking down their will is pretty dang fun, ue hehe heh." He chuckled. I glanced at the elves, who somehow grew accustomed to me almost immediately after being imprisoned. I heard them mutter something about the God of Sacrifices' reach reaching even to the forest. Hm? Did they know of my god?

"You really are lively, old man. Your killing the mood for the elves and me." He muttered as he walked off. I stayed a bit longer if only to converse with Gobu-Ji. Sometimes I offered him a massage for his back, one he accepted heartily.

 **{Day 50}**

Four goblins had evolved into hobgoblins, two exhibiting the makings of a mage.

One of them possessed a unique ability, that was of healing. Gobu-Ji #2. Or Ji, since I refer to the elderly goblin as only Gobu-Ji. Another thing to happen, which filled me, Clo and Sato with shock was Sei. She had evolved into a half-lord. Half-Lords were monsters who greatly resembled humans but exhibited great skill in regarding magic. What she had evolved into was one of the various half-lords, a half-spell lord.

She resembled a young human woman with two small horns sprouting from her forehead, a three-centimeter gem embedded between them. Her skin had turned from green to a bluish-white which seemed to radiates life somehow. Her eyes had also changed to a shade of green, which also radiated great intelligence. Her hair had also extended down towards her waist, turning an ashy gray in the process.

She got extremely excited in testing out her spells after she made a casual comment on torturing her enemies before they got close...

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Rukku's mentality is slowly changing due to the influence of The God of Sacrifice.**

 **My belief is that as the God of Sacrifice, they reside on everything that causes change. For instance, one could spend time with their friends, yet sacrifice their time with their family.**

 **Chapters will now begin and end via 1-0**

 **Ex. 31-40, 41-50, 41-50, etc.**

 **Rukku's evolution is going to be unique. Very unique. So unique, it may actually seem broken and OP and stupid. If it does, just remember, Rou is the most OP n Broken of them all. None can truly be considered as such unless they surpass Rou.**

 **Rukku's clones will not grow alongside him unless all three conditions are fulfilled. Also, they aren't that strong, physical wise, so if one can dodge their spells, they should be fairly easy to dispatch.**

 **Next chapter will be out in a couple of days. Not sure where on those days, but it will be somewhere. Maybe, even tomorrow. Actually, no, that would be too fast. I'm rambling, so bye.**


	6. Day 51-59

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **Note: I have been putting Rukku's name as Rokku. Rokku is incorrect and Rukku is his actual name. Apologies for the misunderstanding you may have had.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 51}**

Despite wanting to try out her new body, Sei was incapable of doing so. Why? It was raining again, this one being, a thunderstorm. As such, I was left to deal with her, as well as the rest of Agony as we were under her leadership.

Her constant death glares were starting to unnerve me. Mal had fainted from the aura she had been exhibiting.

...

It abruptly stopped storming outside, allowing Sei to finally demonstrate her new capabilities. Finally, after entering a clearing and creating about a dozen -Skull Warrior's- at his command, I watched to the side with Mal and Fu as we watched her demonstration. I had once watched her use the spell she was using, "Firestorm Calamity" or as she named it, "Char'dei Dirou" which fired five four-inch fireballs in quick succession. She called it a tier-2 spell, one that one would learn upon leveling their fire attribute. Well, I don't have tier spells, nor can I level my attribute so I can't really tell how effective it would be in a battle.

I watched as Sei began to chant for the spell. It was extremely surprising for me when I watched as she finished chanting in about a fifth of the time it once took her to cast the spell. My surprise grew to enormous proportions when I watched as twenty fourteen-inch fireballs rained down onto my minions, decimating and burning away their remains. Wow... Glancing to my right, Mal and Fu were equally shocked.

"Fufu, fu fu fu! Even after all that, I still have a ton of mana left!" Sei boasted, clenching a hand proudly. She then turned to Rou with this blinding and gleeful expression.

"Hey, hey, if you want, I can cast it another twenty times or so!" She spoke easily. Eh, twenty times? Please don't, I don't think I will survive, from the aftermath.

"Uh, no, that's alright." Rou also seemed shocked at the effects. I turned and waved for the other two's attention. When I had their attention, I waved towards the cave. With a pair of nods, the three of us slowly walked back to the cave. Personally, I felt mentally exhausted from the experience. I wasn't sure why, nor was I willing to learn what it was.

...

Some of the elves finally succumbed to whatever it was our leader had been injecting into their food. Three males and a single female. For some reason, Rou thought it would be a good idea to offer me the chance to bed the female. I just gave him a look. And a question.

"Why would I want to screw with an elf?" I had asked. He then pointed to the desperate elf.

"She's an elf." He had answered.

"So? Unless she wants me to, I'm not doing it. Does she want me to do it?" I asked, ignoring the extremely dark and foreboding glare being directed at me by Clo. The two of us had then turned to the elf. Said elf was panting while whimpering how she would do anything, staring at our general direction.

"Do it. Then report to me the elven physiology." He ordered suddenly. When I moved to speak, he said something which stopped my line of thinking.

"Wouldn't doing this appease your god?" He had asked. I froze, realizing... The possibility of him being right. By doing this act of debauchery, I would be sacrificing something, be it mine or the elf's purity, though whether I could be considered pure is debatable. Still... I was really troubled, especially with Clo's amplified glare, when help came out of the most unlikely of sources.

"Please, please do it." The elf woman pleaded, giving me a tearful expression. My lips thinned.

"..."

...

I experienced something tonight. I had lost something that would never return to me, yet I also gained something as well...

I also learned many things on the physiology of elven women.

 **{Day 52}**

I leaned against a wall as I contemplated my actions last night.

I can't say I enjoyed the act of debauchery I had committed with the elf, nor can I say I disliked it. I can also confirm that Rou had somehow manipulated me into agreeing, though how that was done, is unknown. Perhaps he had appealed to my goblin nature, one that I had been restraining and ignoring since I had matured into a hobgoblin.

I remained silent as I stood behind Rou, who was assigning the elves an empty room. When I refuse to meet the eyes of the elf I had bedded the night before. I believe she was doing the same as at the corner of my vision, she had been trying not to glance at any part of my general direction.

...

When I prayed to my god today, I had thought I had heard a faint snicker coming from somewhere. Rook, Roku, and Ruku also seemed to be confused over the sound as well. When I had felt their return, imagine my surprise when they brought with them, the corpses of a group of adventurers. I made sure to sacrifice the bodies before Rou or anyone else saw them. Upon sacrificing them, I heard something different from usual.

 **{The God of Sacrifice satisfaction has been met. You have been awarded one of the selected skills. Please select one.}**  
 **[Subjugation] Upon facing an enemy of a lower level and/or evolution, usage of this skill when their health reaches the 50% threshold, the enemy will be put under the caster's control. Subjugated enemies will become labeled as minions and can be altered in a limited fashion.**

 **[Catalyst Efficiency] Reduces the cost of spells by one.**

 **[Force Evolution] A single-use skill that forcibly initiates evolution of the caster.**

I wonder what use I would find -Force Evolution- for. No, I had no need for it, no matter how useful it may be in the future. No, I had to focus on the present. -Catalyst Efficiency- seemed like something that would benefit me, except, I already possessed a stable income of supplies to create more catalyst bones. If the cost had been reduced by at least three, I would consider it, but right now, it wasn't needed. -Subjugation- seemed like something that would benefit the tribe, however. If I could use this skill onto enemies that could otherwise be, our allies, wouldn't it be grand?

My decision chosen, I selected -Subjugation-.

 **[Subjugation] Dominate the will of a target once their health reaches a certain threshold.**  
 **Rank: 1/5**  
 **-Subjugated Targets become Minions and can be commanded.**

It didn't elaborate on what happened to the subjugated, nor did it explain on this feeling on dread I could feel creeping up my spine. I suddenly felt like something had split, though what that was, was unknown to me.

...

A group of six goblins from the older generation deserted from our tribe. I was tempted to go hunt them down, only to learn that our leader had willingly let them leave...

 **{Day 53}**

Many of the members of our tribe were slowly regaining their confidence regarding their approach to me. One even asked if I would teach him how to concoct health potions. I soon ended up having a small lecture, where I gained a few students regarding alchemy.

...

Clo was avoiding me, giving me a glare whenever I approached her and flat out ignored me when I tried to speak with her. Sato and Sei gave me this knowing smile, while Kichi was just as confused with the situation as I was. E and Mi were of no help whatsoever, telling me to think off what I had done.

...

As I began to sleep, I felt something.

 **{Your level has reached the designated level to Evolve.}**  
 **{You have achieved a secret requirement, "? ? ?" & "? ? ?".}**  
 **{You can now evolve into Half-Lord-Variant}**  
 **{Would you like to rank up?} [Yes/No]**

Without thought, I accepted.

 **{Would you like to rank up?} [ Yes/No]**

 **()()()**  
 **Gobu-Rukku has obtained [Blessing of the God of Curse]**  
 **()()()**

 **{Day 54}**

When I awoke, I felt completely different.

Looking around, I realized I had ended up in my room, though how that happened, was unknown. Perhaps, one of my clones had brought me here. Looking down at my hands, I found something remarkable. My skin had turned a sort of metallic bronze. Opening -Character-, I gazed at my information immediately.

 **{Congratulations on evolving into a Half-Lord. Your status has been revamped.}**  
 **{Your stats have been reduced to the base state. All previous points invested.}**  
 **[For evolving in less than six months after previous evolution, PT have been set to 300.]**

 **[Name] Rukku| Gob-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Age] 53 Days**  
 **[Race] Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who had been reborn as a goblin. Following under the leadership of his fellow goblin, Rou, Rukku evolved into a hobgoblin. Recently, he has evolved once more into a Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord.**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 500**  
 **[MP] 800**  
 **[STR] 80**  
 **[VIT] 80**  
 **[DEX] 80**  
 **[INT] 80**  
 **[WIS] 80**  
 **[LUK] 80**  
 **[LV] 1**  
 **[EXP] 0/300**  
 **[PT] 300**

 **{Blessing}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice**  
 **-God of Curse**

 **{Favor}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 461**  
 **-God of Curse: 0**

 **{Sacrifice}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 411**

 **-God of Curse: 0**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Active}**  
 **[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead unto your god's name, in order to gain favor.**  
 **(Activation) O Lord, this devoted one sacrifices this lamb unto your plate so thou can feast eternally on its flesh.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or below will grant +10 favor with God of Sacrifice. +5 if living.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or above will grant +20 favor with God of Sacrifice. +10 if living.**

 **[Sacrificial Circle] Create a sacrificial circle of blood in favor of your god.**  
 **(God of Sacrifice) An eye with tears falling to the right crossed knives on the left.**  
 **-(Ink) +3 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +7 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**  
 **-(Blood) +5 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +15 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**

 **[Sacred Vow] Choose a victim to sacrifice to your god.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Devoted. +20 favor.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Other. -10 favor.**

 **[Cursed Chains] Binds a target with chains that inflict one of the three** curses **every six seconds, for two minutes.**  
 **-Rage: Incoherent of thought and possesses only unadulterated rage, attacking all in sight.**  
 **-Leech: Absorbs 10 HP every 2 seconds.**  
 **-Brittle: All attacks do 50% more damage.**

 **[Cursed Circle] Create a circle around the target(s), forcing them to suffer through curses for one minute. Each curse causes a random harmful effect onto them and inflicts 10 HP and 5 MP.**

 **[Sacrificial Spear of A Thousand Curses] A unique spear granted to a Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord.**  
 **-Every attack that lands onto the target, they are inflicted with a festering curse that eventually turns them into a mindless minion that dies over the course of three minutes.-Can be used to remove curses from allies.**  
 **-Changes buffs into debuffs and vice-versa.**

 **{Passive}**

 **[Goblin Language] A language spoken by goblins and their evolutions.**

 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the night.**

 **[Muscle Growth III] Daily exercise will refine your muscles.**  
 **-Strength +3 per/5 level.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Sacrifice] You have gained the blessing of The God of Sacrifice.**  
 **-Every 2 levels grant +1 PT.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Curse] You have gained the blessing of The God of Curse.**

 **-Every 5 levels grant +2 INT**

 **{God of Sacrifice Blessing}**  
 **[Type] Blessing**  
 **[Rank] ⅖**  
 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Sacrifice. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **{God of Curse Blessing}  
** **[Type] Blessing  
** **[Rank] ⅓  
** **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Curse. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **[Tanning] A method used when processing pelts into leather.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Due to possessing the Gamer System, tanning process has been reduced to 1/100th of time needed.**  
 **-Processed Leather have a chance to be uncommon.**  
 **-10% chance of yielding another leather of common quality.**

 **[Disassemble] The art of removing all the useful parts of the body.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Harvestable parts are highlighted in yellow.**  
 **-Materials are highlighted in blue.**  
 **-Sacrifice- Materials are highlighted in green.**

 **[Skinning] The art of removing the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 40% chance to be common, 30% chance to be uncommon, 20% to be rare, 10% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

 **[Alchemy] An art used when brewing potions, and other assortments.**  
 **Rank: 8/10**  
 **-20% chance of failure.**  
 **-20% chance of Unique quality.**

 **[Witch Doctor] A vastly superior shaman, one who possesses knowledge presiding the dead and the spiritual realms. Their main form of damage is the various concoctions they create and the curses and hexes they inflict onto their enemies.**

 **{Ritual}**  
 **[Catalyst Bone] Pray to your God to bless a bone, transforming it into a catalyst bone.**  
 **-Used in Bone Spells.**

 **{Spells}**

 **[Bone Spear] A spear made from bones that are shot onto the target of choice. Upon impact, it will dissipate shortly afterward.**

 **[Bone Lancing Spear] A bone spear that hones in onto the target of choice. It is fragile, becoming ineffective against targets with sufficient defense.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Pronged Spear] A bone spear possessing two spearheads. It possesses a wider range and can be used to restrict movement by trapping a limb between the spearheads. Besides possessing a widened range, it becomes a bit difficult to use in combat as it is designed for restricting a target, not killing them.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Barbed Spear] A bone spear that possesses thorns along the blade. On contact, the spearhead within will break off, shattering itself within the target, before shortly dissipating after. Unfortunately, it is somewhat slower than other variants, making it much easier to dodge.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Quickened Spear] A bone spear with a thinner appearance and spearhead, allowing it to soar through the air faster.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Heavy Spear] A bone spear comprised of compressed bones. Though heavier, it is only slightly slower than a standard -Bone spear-.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spiraling Spear] A bone spear that spirals through the air, increasing its piercing power.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Sword] Form a scimitar made of bones. It remains sharp until destruction.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spike] A large rib bone sprouts from underneath the target, skewering them. Increases +1 Favor if kills the target.**  
 **-Requires 1 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Cage] Erect bone spikes around a target(s), creating a cage.**  
 **-Requires 11 Catalyst Bones. Additional 1 per spike erected.**

 **[Skull Warrior] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Archer] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Fiber] Increases the effectiveness of -Skull- minions for one minute.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Shatter] Causes -Skull- minions to self-destruct, sending bone fragments in every direction, dealing 10% damage.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Barracks] Call forth a building of bones that conjures a trio of two skull warriors and one skull archer every few seconds.**  
 **-Requires 29 (30) Catalyst Bones.**  
 **-Spawn 2 Skull Warrior & 1 Skull Archer every 15 seconds.**  
 **-25% chance of spawning 3 Skull Warrior & 2 Skull Archer.**  
 **-5% chance of spawning 4 Skull Warrior & 3 Skull Archer.**  
 **-Destroys itself after 300 seconds.**

 **[Self-Replication] Through an ancient method, taught by the God of Sacrifice, those bestowed this gift are capable of creating a complete copy of themself. Each copy is completely capable of being physically and/or mentally manipulated.**

 **(Physical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% their physical power, but  
** **possesses only 20% of their magical power.**

 **-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.**  
 **\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**  
 **-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**

 **(Magical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% of their magical power, but  
** **possesses only 20% of their physical power.**

 **-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.**  
 **\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**  
 **-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**

It felt strange, having been a while since I felt the aftereffects of evolution. Something confused me, however, what was the reason for possessing two names for my race?

 **{Half-Sacrifical/Ritual-Lord is a unique variant granted to a half-lord who possesses the blessing of two gods of similar natures.}**  
 **{The Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord possesses two distinct forms, that appears based on the time of day. During the day, the Half-Lord will change to the Half-Sacrificial Lord, while becoming the Half-Ritual Lord during the night.}**

...I see...

"Gobu-Rook," I spoke. Said clone walked up.

"Your orders?" "Find me something reflective," I ordered. The hobgoblin nodded before walking off. Ten seconds later, he returned, with a slab of iron. Where he got it, I'd no idea. Looking upon it, I saw a vague description of my appearance. Besides my bronze-metallic skin, I seemed to have grown a bit taller, a head shorter than Rou if I was to estimate. My eyes seemed to glow, my pupils being a glowing orange, one not glowing. My hair had also changed to an ivory-gray and stretched past my shoulders, just below my elbows.

I also seemed to have gained a tattoo, it being a line of an unknown language enscripted onto my flesh, beginning above my left eye, and trailing down towards my right hand, curling around my arm, and ending at my wrist. I had also seemed to have become well-developed, having grown visible muscles as well. I also seemed to have grown two small horns on my forehead.

Like my previous evolution, my clothing had been torn apart from my new appearance, even my wolf-cape didn't survive. I would have to fix that.

After ensuring that my lower torso was covered, I walked out of my room and towards the gathering room. I refer to it, as that because its where everyone usually gathers.

...

As I walked through the area, I noticed the stares I gained as I approached Rou. Upon noticing my presence, he turned to me, Mi and Kichi who was nearby, doing the same.

"Gobu-Rukku?" He questioned. I tilted my head.

"That is my name, Lord Rou," I answered. At once, everyone let out a surprised noise.

"You should have told me you were going to rank-up! you've really changed from before now." He said as he began examining my appearance. I coughed.

"My apologies, Lord Rou. I will remember to do so next time." I nodded, getting a strange expression from Lord Rou.

"Lord?" He questioned. I gave him a blank look.

"Of course. For, are you not the leader of our tribe? Is the title lord, not befitting for a being of your caliber?" I asked, not understanding his confusion. Was it not appropriate to refer to him as a lord?

"Uh, I guess not. Gobu-Rukku, are you alright? You sound...different." He asked. I gave a concerned grunt.

"Do I? I am unsure of what you mean. I feel I haven't changed much, besides my appearance. On that matter, could I perhaps have the skin of one of the great beasts we hunt? A hind bear perhaps?" I questioned. I never got an answer as everyone remained silent.

"...Then I suppose that will be a yes?" I still didn't receive an answer. Was something wrong with everyone today?

...

I managed to create a new set of clothing, though, I had ended up discarding the idea of creating a new cape when Rou had given me a new set of armor. What he had given me was a unique set of metal armor, the metal being, unknown. What made this armor strange was its strange flexibility, while still retaining its defensibility. It also possessed a hood, which was capable of creating an illusion that hid the upper part of my face.

When I had visited Sei, she had reacted as though she would, an enemy. When I revealed my identity, she became much more civil. Unfortunately, Sato had come in and had come to a strange conclusion, believing me to be trying for her affections. I just gave her a stare, forgetting the hood hid my eyes.

"What do you take me for?" I had asked. I never received an answer.

...

Lord Rou gathered us for a celebration of sorts. While we began the party, Rou announced the desertion of the group of older-generation goblins.

"To that end, if there are any others who wish to leave, don't be afraid to let me know." He took a breath. "I will not hinder you, nor will I bear any resentments. I'll even send you on your way with a parting gift." He spoke, his eyes revealing his hopes. I closed my eyes and tilted my head low. As he revealed his intentions, his goals, and his visions for the future, I felt something take place.

This ogre possessed something I hadn't seen in anyone else. Where Sei desired only the pursuit of knowledge, Sato and her thirst for battle, and even Kichi and his desire for personal strength, no one else exhibited the traits that Rou possessed. He was a being of character, one willing to do what is needed to achieve his goals. Perhaps it would only be for me, but when he spoke, I heard only one thing, one line that cemented my loyalty.

"Follow me, and I will show you the future." I would follow this ogre, from dusk to dawn. Should he pave us a way to the heavens or hells, I will follow. Should he wage war against millions, I will do the same.

"Well then, with the hope of a brighter future, let's push forward together..." Lord Rou held his glass to the air. We did the same.

"Cheers!"

...

When night approached, I felt the change. I watched as my muscles receded until they were only slightly visible. My skin began to turn to a pale purple, non-metallic. Upon looking into a reflective surface, this mirror if one of the human women who provided me it called it, my two horns had receded, only for a single moderate-sized horn to grow in the middle of my forehead. My tattoo had been relocated onto my right eye and ending unto my left arm. As was with my eyes, they had turned to a shade of magenta, only one of them glowing.

So this is what they meant when the system said I possessed two forms. Though I had to wonder, what was with my glowing eye?

 **{The glowing eye represents the Demon Orb that is present to all members of the Lord-species.}**  
 **[Sacrificial Demon Orb] The left eye.**  
 **-Transmutes mana into health through the conversion rate of 5:1.**  
 **-Can be removed and act as a remote explosive. Depending on how much mana is infused into the demon orb, determines how large the explosion radius is. Eye regrows when the eye is detonated.**

 **[Ritual Demon Orb] The right eye.**  
 **-Creates a small field that absorbs the ambient mana in the area.**  
 **-Releases a five-yard radius shockwave that shuts down the muscle reaction of everyone in the vicinity for up to thirty seconds. Can be used once every three minutes.**

So my eyes are whatever these demon orbs are? Was that what the gem on Sei's forehead was?

... I suppose I will deal with this matter tomorrow.

 **{Day 55}**

I came upon a surprising figure today.

I decided that since my handwriting had improved with my evolution, I would re-write the chicken scratch I had for the goblin language again. While in the middle of doing so, I was attacked by Clo.

Long story short, she had been plagued with thoughts of me being corrupted by the elves of all beings and that she didn't want that to happen to me. How was she going to prevent this? By committing a long session of debauchery with me...against my will. Somehow, she exerted extreme strength and had sucker punched my guts, bringing me down, before pulling my stunned body towards Sato's room...

The surprised faces of Sato and Sei when they found Clo undressing my stilled body on Sato's bed was somewhat funny to see. Unfortunately, I was unable to do anything as she finished undressing me completely. It was also unfortunate that we had gained an audience of two, them being just Sato and Sei who were for some reason, not leaving. There was also Clo, who either didn't care that she was essentially going to have sex with an audience or she was too captivated with my nude form. Then blood I saw dripping down her nose spoke volumes.

...

...

The experience was more enjoyable than I thought it would be. Which is saying something, considering I was essentially forced against my will into committing the act.

There was also Sato and Sei. They both had blank expressions, though, their nose and eyes would twitch every so often.

 **{Day 56}**

Clo reapproached me as she had once done. Now, however, she would give me this happy smile and just sit close to me, no matter where I was. It was strange how somehow, she had gone from apprentice skinner to apparent lover. Some of the few older generation goblins who stuck around seemed to think so, passing around coins of some sort when the discovered what had happened. I also learned that Clo had used her tactic by the suggestion of one of the older goblins, who she had run up to and excitedly explain.

I thought of getting revenge, except, what I had experienced, was enough that I was willing to let it pass.

... I wasn't going to forget it anytime soon though.

...

I was finishing up the newly re-written goblin language, with Clo sitting nearby, when Lord Rou appeared from somewhere, looking worn.

"Fua, Ah... Sorry 'bout that. I didn't get any bloody sleep last night." Lord Rou muttered aloud as he approached. "Alright, you lot... I've got a present for each and every last one of you." He said as he presented some kind of trinket. He looked a bit shiny, so there was that. What exactly did he want to do with this exactly?

"So, with this yeah... You'll be able to contact me any-time ya want!" He missed a step and corrected himself. "Oh, oh I forgot to mention..." He trailed off, head dipping a bit.

"These cuties are designed so that once you put them on, they will fuse itself with your flesh." Eh? "So the only way for you to remove them is by me, or by lopping your ear off." He said casually, almost tripping over himself.

"But, but, but! To make up for that, I've put several beneficial enchantments onto them." He said, leaning on a wall for support.

...I see, but the question I need to know the answer to is...

Where is it being put?

...

It was supposed to be worn as an earpiece. Thank the gods that were what it was.

After having it fused onto my ear, I went back to finishing up the language book.

...

Clo was understandably shocked when she was given witness to my Ritual form. She then decided to compare the experience to my Sacrificial form. For some reason, the experiment was done in Sato's room once more. Why we kept doing it in there I had no idea. Strangely enough, Sato and Sei never seemed to complain about it.

 **{Day 57}**

I was teaching a group of goblins on the proper amount of ingredients needed to create a stamina potion, when Lord Rou, our usual hunting group, plus Sato and Sei returned from their hunt, with several docile monsters in tow. I didn't question it as I continued the lesson, gently bopping a distracted goblin on the head with a stick.

"Lord Rou, did you require something?" I asked as he approached.

"Nothing much. What're you up to?" He asked, gesturing towards the diagram I had on the board. I held a hand under it.

"I am using this diagram to properly instruct everyone the proper method of creating a potion. It is vital that they follow the diagram thoroughly, lest they create a chemical explosion, or causes it to combust onto itself." I spoke as I pointed my stick onto a part of the diagram. When I turned back to Lord Rou, he had disappeared. Glancing around, I found him next to several hobgoblins, an open book in his hand.

Nodding, I returned to the lesson.

...

Once the lesson was finished, I had thought of a grand idea. I began the idea soon after Clo had retired, her energy and lust sated.

 **{Day 58}**

Lord Rou caught and tamed a pack of black wolves.

Also, while walking towards my room, I came across Clo who was guarding the remaining elves, two female elves and also the guard elves I had met during the times when the idiot elf still lived.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, to everyone in the vicinity. Almost immediately;

"Mou... Do as you like! I can't take it anymore!" "Just do what you want with us! But p-please make it stop." I glanced down at Clo who was giving them a strange expression. When Lord Rou was about to do the deed, Clo came out of nowhere and volunteered. The looks she was given were many. She then held her arms out towards me. She then regaled of how I had gone on for a whole night of constant debauchery and how two elves wouldn't even faze me. When all of those stares were directed at me, I looked away. Unfortunately, this was good enough for Lord Rou.

It was a new experience for me, to have three partners for the night. It also increased the number of people who knew of my Ritual form, to three. The guard elves, whom I learned was named Arue and Kirue, preferred my night form over my day form.

 **{Day 59}**

I improved my friendship with everyone I knew, from Kichi, to Mi, from the human women to Arue and Kirue.

I then began another lecture, this time with my student's actually creating a potion.

Most of them didn't understand the theoretical lesson, so as such, they failed the practical lesson. A great number of wasted ingredients that could have been salvaged by dumping everything into their pots. I ended up sparring with all of my students to vent my rage. They then learned not to needlessly waste ingredients, through the pain. And broken bones. I also reestablished my once known reputation of one of Lord Rou's two bodyguards.

...

Several goblins had been attacked by human parties. Thankfully they weren't killed, as most of the goblins attacked, were both from my generation and were my students. To learn of their deaths would no doubtedly cause grief to myself and others.

...

Clo seemed unusually happy tonight.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This chapter feels rushed in a way.**

 **The romance also seems rushed. But so was Rou's. In a way, Clo's situation is the same as Mi's. They both fell in love with their respective other, through their actions.**

 **I'll probably edit and add more notes at the end of this author notes at some point.**

 **Until then, bye.**


	7. Day 60-69

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 60}**

I was awoken by Lord Rou who had everyone gather near the entrance.

As a precaution, I summoned a pair of -Skull Barracks- which began to spawn a batch of minions. As -Skull Warriors- and -Skull Archers- began taking positions. A few moments later, silhouettes began to appear, a large cluster of kobolds, wearing robes rushed towards us, passing us as their warriors, around two dozen in all stopped a few yards away and turned towards the cave entrance, where the silhouettes of a massive cluster of skeleton warriors appeared.

The difference between these invading skeletons and mine was very simple. These skeletons wore cloth whilst mine wore leather for archers and iron for warriors. Not to mention that ever since my evolutions, they had ascended into two different forms. Similar to myself, when summoned during the day, they possessed two small horns on their forehead and could walk in the sunlight, while those summoned during the night, had a single horn on their forehead and could briefly turn invisible when walking in shadows. As it was morning, these were the day variant.

As my -Skull Warriors- marched to the front, my -Skull Archers- began firing a volley of arrows, with little-to-no effect. The arrows struck the skeletons, yet bounced off, or splintered on contact. I heard Mi shout something, which Rou likely heard through the earpiece. It was a shame that only Lord Rou was able to transmit messages to everyone and not vice-versa. It would make communication much simpler and easier.

"Agony squad, support Hatred, and Anger!" Lord Rou instructed. Nodding towards the others, I had the fifty-six -Skull Warriors- spawned, form a three-row line in-front of Anger and Agony, with my -Skull Archers- positioned beside Regret, instructing them to fire whenever Mi and the others did or when the enemies got to close.

"Let's go," Sei instructed. Fu and Mal nodded while I turned to my room.

"Gobu-Rook, Gobu-Roku, Gobu-Ruku. With me." I stated, drawing looks of confusion from the other Agony members and nearby tribesmen. Said looks of confusion turned to the three hobgoblins who wore identical wolf-capes and bone-war scythes who approached us. Turning back to Sei, I nodded.

"We hear and obey." All three clones spoke, my voice heard by all in the vicinity. I ignored the stunned Mal and Fu and nodded once more to Sei, who while stunned as well, shook it off. I could see the questions forming underneath her red over-sized cap but didn't say a word. Turning, she walked towards one of the cliffs that overlooked the entrance and aimed her staff. It took her only seven seconds before her spell, 'Firestorm Calamity' was raining down at the skeletons, which, left all those in range, burnt to a crisp.

Swinging our staves, twelve spears made of bones, arched towards the skeletons, stabbing into them, yet not doing much damage overall. Clicking my tongue, I fired another bombardment, my clones doing the same. Once more, it did little to nothing, so I could do nothing but grit my teeth as I changed the spears to -Bone Pronged Spears-, while my clones created -Bone Lancing Spears-, -Bone Spiraling Spears-, and -Bone Quickened Spears-. Creating a dozen of my spears, the four of us rained them down onto the skeletons, finally puncturing a whole onto their otherwise limitless swarm.

Beside us, Sei, Mal and Fu were raining down spells of their own. Unlike myself, who could rain down spells without worrying too much about my mana, they had to, so they couldn't fire as many at once. Thankfully, what they lacked in quantity, they made up in quality, their spells being much more effective than mine. As we slowly whittled down the ever-increasing swarm, I heard Lord Rou.

"Got it! Everyone, instead of hitting them with slashing and stabbing..." He trailed off, the sound of a skeleton shattering in the distance. "Hit'em with blunt force attacks!" He commanded before the transmission cut off. Pausing my attacks, I conjured a dozen spears, changing them into -Bone Heavy Spears-, before launching them onto the skeletons, smiling when the weight of the spears smashed into the skeletons, crippling them as their bones collapsed and ground into eachother.

A new strategy began to form in my mind, one that was improved and heightened as night began to set. Once night had appeared, I felt the change. Glancing to the side, I watched as Mal, Fu, Sei and various goblins who could see me had frozen in shock at my transformation. As my skin turned to purple, my eyes to magenta, my demon orbed-eye glowed as I waved my scythe. With a thought, hundred of bone spears formed into existence, the catalyst stone in my pouch, and inventory rapidly decreasing by the hundreds. As the shadows of the spears spread over the combatants, everyone briefly stopped combat to find the source.

Upon finding the source, they froze, staring up at the literal hundreds of spears, each transforming into -Bone Heavy Spears-. I stared down at the skeletons, eyes of contempt.

"Invaders will not be tolerated. Your bones will serve as fertilizer for The God of Sacrifice." I spoke, before setting my scythe down. Without warning, a spear fell, slowly followed by another, and another. Soon, all of the spears rained down, all aimed at the skeletons. Said skeletons must have had some sort of innate alarm within themselves, for they began trying to escape the path fo the spears. Unfortunately, for them, their greater cousins, my -Skull Warriors- acted as a barrier, pushing them and themselves into the spear's range.

Soon, all everyone could hear was the sound of bone grinding into the bones of the skeletons, as it splintered, fractured and shattered upon impact. Bone powder lofted through the air, forcing Anger and Hatred to cover their eyes, lest the powder blind them. Once the powder had disappeared, they could only marvel at the sight of a literal field of bone, the shattered remains of their enemies laid scattered, tattered cloth littering the entrance.

Unfortunately, the aftermath of the battle was not to last as the silhouettes of even more skeletons appeared, slowly replacing the skeletons that had fallen, trampling over their remains. As the kobolds and goblins began fighting the skeletons once more, their wall of -Skull Warriors- gone, Lord Rou's voice was heard.

"Everyone, listen up!" We briefly paused before resuming our battle.

"I want you all to treat this battle as though your life depends on it." He briefly stopped before continuing. "Defeat as many skeletons as you can, and emerge from this stronger than you were before. I'll let you know when to wrap this up." I saw him glance in our direction.

"Regret and Agony squads, try and participate as much as you can. Just bash their skulls with a club or something." He said before looking back at the entrance.

"This is all. Good luck!" With that, his transmission cut off. At once, everyone roared with vigor, shocking the kobolds. If Lord Rou desired us to train using these skeletons, then I will be sure to do so. Leaning my scythe onto my shoulders, I glanced at the other members of Agony.

"Will you be heading down as well?" I asked. When they nodded, I did the same, before jumping off the cliff, my clones following shortly after.

...

Soon, it became day, as it was evident by my transformation to a Half-Sacrificial Lord. Cracking my neck, I glanced around, everyone looking worse-for-wear as they seemed to reach their limits.

"Well then, it seems it's time I brought this festival to an end." I heard Lord Rou mutter through the earpiece.

"Everyone, fall back!" With that command, everyone gradual stopped fighting, backing away, slowly ensuring they would not be attacked from behind. For myself, I simply turned and walked back towards Lord Rou, my clones doing the same as any skeleton that approached died to one of the hovering bone spears that remained.

I glanced up, watching as Lord Rou sailed over us, and landed in front of the skeletons. Knowing him, Lord Rou would end up easily decimating the swarm. Knowing this, I walked back to my room, where a walked towards an unsuspecting wall. Feeling it, I felt around until I felt an indent. Pulling on it, the wall opened up, revealing a hollowed inside. Inside was a large room comprised of shelves. What laid on the shelves were what I sought. Boxes atop of boxes of potions. Grabbing a stack of three crates, I had my clones do the same.

Each crate held a total of ninety small potions, the ones I was holding, containing stamina potions. Rook carried a crate containing mana potions, while Ruku and Roku carried health potions. Returning to the entrance, I and my clones began distributing the potions out to everyone, which gained a lot of appreciation, except for Sato who was giving me a complicated and conflicted expression.

...

Due to the fiasco that was the invasion, everyone ended up sleeping in the morning. It didn't stop Clo from attempting to snuggle with me, however.

 **{Day 61}**

I was out hunting with Clo for the first time in a while when we came across this random chest. To be fair, the chest was almost completely concealed, the only reason why I could sense it is that I had seen a shiny glimpse while passing it. After confirming its presence, Clo and I prepared for any traps it may be booby-trapped with. It wasn't, except it contained an extremely annoying and almost nigh-indestructible lock. Not even the chest could be broken, so it became even more annoying.

After a solid hour of just Clo and I attacking the chest, it finally gave in, opening with a creak. What we found was disappointing, yet also deceiving. It was a piece of parchment. At first, we were disappointed, until we opened it, revealing itself as a blueprint, for the creation of an orb, that could be used to amplify a spell tenfold. I decided to call it a catalyst because that was the closest name to a description like that. Storing away the parchment, we made our way back.

...

When I handed the parchment to Sei, she had this extremely conflicted expression as though she was holding herself from doing something mind-altering. Nearby, Sato also carried the same expression, except, for her, she decided to just sort of hang over my shoulder, giving me this weird smile as though she was accepting something.

Next, to me, Clo was rubbing her hands, a mischievous expression apparent. I didn't say anything. Also, I just noticed, Sato had evolved into a Half-Blood Lord. When I congratulated her, she gave me the same smile. Hm...

...

Lord Rou brought back an elven woman, while Kichi brought back a dozen bound men. The elves seemed to recognize the elf, for when I asked, Arue spoke of her being their elven princess. I noticed both her and her sisters focused expression when they asked on my opinion. I just tilted my head, before commenting on how compared to the princess, they were much more attractive.

They ended up visiting me and Clo tonight.

 **{Day 62}**

Lord Rou was showing us how to properly torture someone. Well, he tried to show me how to torture someone first for some reason. It was fortunate he did because his methods were a bit crude. I cannot call myself a professional torturer, but I can say I have a lot of experience causing an untold amount of pain, by causing as little as damage as possible and vice-versa. The fact I did so without any knowledge over, healing said something about my skill.

After the lesson, one of the few remaining and breathing humans finally snapped, begging to speak, in exchange for not being tortured. We agreed. Of course, once their purpose was served, I 'freed' them. Both gods that had blessed me seemed to be pleased.

...

While I was holding a lesson on alchemy, I was surprised with three new additions to my students. Two elves and a kobold. I didn't stay surprised for long, and continued my lesson, making sure that they would remember, giving a subtle threat to spar with them again should they fail the practical lesson. Watching the unified shiver, I succeeded.

 **{Day 63}**

Nothing really happened today, unless you count the fact Lord Rou had returned the elven princess to the elf village. He and Kichi returned at noon, with two barrels, and a bunch of elf-grade mithril equipment. Lord Rou was exclaiming great amounts of praise towards the elves and their knowledge over alcohol, which made everyone laugh to some degree. The elves had their chests puffed out in pride so there was that.

Arue and Kirue visited me and Clo again, this time bringing with them a small jar of powdered mithril. When mentioning how it was a component for making higher-grade potions, I had to ask. What did they want for it? The identical smiles they shared with Clo gave me an idea.

We didn't sleep tonight.

 **{Day 64}**

Mi evolved into a Dhampir Variant.

She had evolved into a human at this point, but with a few key differences. One was her red eyes and golden pupils. That and the dazzling sparkles that emitted from her person. When asked whether she was beautiful to Lord Rou, I had to butt in.

"Can you tone down with the sparkles? At this rate, I'll go blind." I complained. She gave me a grin and nodded before her sparkles were amplified. I walked off, rubbing my eyes. I ended up bumping into multiple walls, trying to escape.

I also glimpsed E, who had evolved into a Half-Earth Lord. Unlike Mi, she had turned into a giant, rivaling Kichi in height. I also noted Kichi's flustered face when she had greeted him... Oh ho.

"Oh, you should get new names." Or so Gobu-Ji said. Before I knew it, everyone gained new names, even myself. While everyone got this nice and simple name, he gave me this extra long name. Gisei no Gishiki-Rukku...

"Can you just call me Rukku or something?" I had asked, a tear trailing down my cheek. The elderly goblin just gave me this soft and happy smile.

"No." I cried a bit.

"How about Gis-Rukku?" Sato mentioned when she noticed my plight. Instantly, I gripped her leg, hugging it as I looked up at her.

"Are you a goddess, Lady Sato?" I asked crying tears. To my surprise, she looked away chuckling as she scratched a cheek, flustered.

Clo once more rubbed her hands together, a disturbing chuckle leaving her lips.

...

Lord Rou had the elves wear the earpieces.

They denied it with extreme prejudice. Apparently, wearing something on their ears was akin to exile from the elven village. Lord Rou then guided the elves towards the webbed room, handing Arue and Kirue to Clo, telling her to convince them.

Clo's expression had me step back a bit.

Things were said, and my name echoed around the cave as one goblin from the older generation commented. The grin and thumbs up he gave me wasn't appreciated.

...

Later, I was watching Lord Rou summon a skeleton. When he did, I clapped, showing my awe. His skeleton possessed black bones and spiked armor. When I asked why his skeleton was different from mine, he gave me a brief summary of the levels of skeletons. It was then I learned, my skeletons were considered (Normal+), while his skeletons were considered (Rare). I had nodded, but when I separated from him, I prayed to my gods, asking then, about the rankings of the undead. The God of Curse answered.

 **{Summoned Skeleton Ranking}**  
 **[Calamity] _An animated skeleton of a dragon. The skeletal dragon is capable of breathing a frost breath, a fire breath, and a poisonous breath. It possesses great endurance and can enter a second state, where it leaves its body behind, empowering its skull and levitates it, then attacking with heavily-concentrated laser attacks._**

 **[Legendary] _A massive animated skeleton of a four-armed five-meter giant. It is capable of manipulating earth, wind, and lightning and can concentrate and create an orb where its sole eye socket remains, and use it and create a laser that does heavy damage, bypassing armor completely._**

 **[Ancient] _An animated skeleton comprised of the bones of various beasts. It resembles a one-story building sized bull and can breathe a fire that freezes._**

 **[Rare] _An animated skeleton with black bones, and spiked iron armor. It is equipped with a variety of unique weapons and has a chance to be summoned with enchanted weapons. Other variants of this type can be summoned._**

 **[Unique] _An animated skeleton garbed with leather iron-reinforced armor, and equipped with an iron buckler and sharpened sword/reinforced mace. Other variants of this type can be summoned._**

 **[Normal] _An animated skeleton garbed with cloth, and equipped with a small wooden buckler and a rusty sword/mace. Other variants of this type can be summoned._**

 **[Basic] _An animated skeleton armed with nothing but a weak weapon (Rusty Dagger, Chipped Sword, or Rotting Club)._**

 **[Inferior] _A partially intact animated skeleton with cracked bones and bandages/rags keeping it together._**

I see I see. I then prayed for whether it is possible to upgrade the skeletons I summoned. This time, it was The God of Sacrifice that answered.

 **{Requirements to Summon Skeletons}**  
 **[Calamity] 9000 Sacrifices + ? Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Legendary] 5100 Sacrifices + ? Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Ancient] 2900 Sacrifices + ? Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Rare] 800 Sacrifices + ? Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Unique] 50 Sacrifices + 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Normal] No Requirements.**

 **[Basic] No Requirements.**

 **[Inferior] No Requirements.**

... It seems it will be a long while until I can summon a skeleton dragon...

 **{Day 65}**

Today is a joyous day.

Clo finally evolved. What she had evolved into though was what surprised me. She had evolved into a Dullahan, which surprised me immensely. Of course, I learned of her evolution in the most shocking way. When I had awoken, all I saw was her severed head. I immediately thought of who could have killed her and was prepared to go on a rampage, only to stop when I witnessed her headless body shift about.

I will not lie. I had fainted. When I regained consciousness, she explained that she had evolved. It was strange seeing her once possessing skin, though when I mentioned this, she casually told me, the armor was just a second layer of skin she could take off whenever she desired. When I voiced my doubts, she demonstrated, by taking off her armor, which disappeared the moment it separated from her. Her body, now unarmored, was that of an athletic woman, her body toned, yet remaining feminine.

I blanked out, especially when a blue fire erupted from her throat. When she asked if something was wrong, I held up a hand and asked for her to wait as I tried to comprehend this. It took faster than I thought, but yeah...

...She looks rather charming now that she looked this way now. I think there's something wrong with me. She seemed happy at the compliment though. It was then, I learned that her fireball could be harmless if she chose to.

...

Arue and Kirue became jealous of the attention I was directing towards Clo who just ate it up.

It took a while before they cooled down.

 **{Day 66}**

I was helping Arue and Kirue who were processing mithril.

Due to my enhanced strength, I could easily carry tons of solid mithril ore easily. While I was helping them, they began teaching me the basics of mithril-working, despite saying how it was a family-only technique. I think this was their way of telling me to marry them. When I mentioned if they wanted me to marry them, they grew extremely flustered and began to make funny blunders.

When I mentioned this to Clo, her eyes began shifting to the side, a confused expression on her face.

"What's marry?" She asked as Sato walked in, Sei following.

"A term for when a male and a female love each other so much, they will form a union, usually using an accessory or something of equal value to symbolize their union," I explained, not really understanding what marriage was as well...

"What're you guys going on about," Sato asked as she grabbed Clo's head.

"We're discussing what if I were to marry one of the elves," I said, causing the Half-Blood Lord to freeze.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Clo yelped as Sato's grip on her head began to tighten. Taking Clo's head from Sato who was sporting this happy, yet irritated expression, I began gently rubbing her bruises.

"Is something wrong, Bura-Sato?" I asked while idly listening to Clo's mumbling.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." She said as she gave me a smile, her eyes dull.

"Did one of them catch your eye, Gisei no Gishiki-Rukku?" Sei spoke, causing me to freeze.

"Why do I have such a long name?" I muttered. "Not in particular. I only heard Oga-Rou mention this term at one point." I said as a lone tear dripped from my eye. Said tear fell onto Clo's eye causing her to squeal at the stinging sensation of a salty tear. Somehow, her body knew where to go despite being headless. Retrieving her head, she held her head with a single hand. She stared at us with her one good eye, the other turning slightly red from the sting.

"Mou, Bura-Sato. If you're jealous, you should just say it, or in my case, ambush him." Clo said something dangerous right there. Oi, Sato, don't listen to her.

"Ara, Gis-Rukku, are you perhaps, interested in others of an older age?" Sei asked, partly curious, partly amused, and partly...something.

"Two of my friends-lovers-are older than me by a wide margin. So, yeah, I guess I am. Why?" I asked, only to shake her head.

"No reason...Yes, no reason at all." She said as she stared at my crotch. I could only sweatdrop.

"You sure?" "Yes."

... I'm getting some intense chills right now. Maybe I shouldn't sleep where I usually sleep at. Maybe I'll just do some nightly hunting tonight.

...

Sei and Sato ambushed me the moment I left the cave. They did so while I was greeting Lord Rou when he returned with Mi, E, the kobolds, and around twenty black wolves.

...

It was a surreal experience, even more so, when I learned of their secret relationship. It became even more so when Arue and Kirue burst in and joined midway.

 **{Day 67}**

"So what's it like being in a harem?" I overheard one of the older generation goblins ask Sato. I didn't hear her response, but whatever she said had the others laughing.

I meanwhile was with Kichi, who was asking me for romantic advice. When Lord Rou appeared, I offered to ask Lord Rou for help. He agreed. So the two of us walked over to him. Tapping and gaining his attention, who was speaking with Sei, I pointed to the other ogre. Without another word, he shifted his head towards the cave entrance. Before I joined the two, I nodded to Sei who gave me a warm smile.

Walking out, I overheard Kichi.

"To tell you the truth, I... Er..." He took a deep breath. "About Asu-E... This whole time... I liked her. I'm sorry... I guess talking about this must be surprising." He said glancing up at me and Lord Rou. Lord Rou glanced at me, which I shook my head. Glancing back down, Lord Rou spoke.

"Nah... I kind of sensed you felt that way." "Yep." I nodded, getting a shocked look from Kichi.

"Eh?!" "After all your boasting... It was kind of easy to understand you Oga-Kichi." He spoke, as I just nodded again.

"I-is that so?" "You aren't that difficult to understand," I added in, causing to make an even shocker expression. That expression turned dark as he blushed, staring at the ground.

"Asu-E... Ever since she turned into a Half-Earth Lord, she has become so beautiful." He shuddered. "Before long... It became impossible to keep these feelings at bay..." He then suddenly got up and began to shake me rapidly.

"And yet, I don't see what I should tell her!" He stopped shaking me and switched to Lord Rou.

"How can we be together!? I beg you!" He pleaded.

We planned and strategized the rest of the day away. I couldn't really help on my part considering, over half of my lovers got me by assaulting and ambushing me. It's only fortunate that we all share at least, a few things in common, lest I find my relationships being rather...

 **{Day 68}**

It was a rare day when I would willingly spar with somebody, and yet it was today that I would spar with Sato, who was beginning to become bloodthirsty for battle. As it was morning, I was in my Sacrificial Form. My two forms strangely complimented Sato and Sei, as the stated that I acted much more different when I was in my Ritual Form. I couldn't see the difference, but many who did see and witness my Ritual Form agreed.

One even mentioned how my Sacrificial Form seemed more bloodthirsty and battle-crazed, while my Ritual Form was more focused and scholarly. Again, I couldn't see it. After the spar, I had to ask.

"So why exactly did you and Sei ambush me and simultaneously-" I was interrupted with a cough from Sato. She then motioned for me to follow. Once we reached the room that was once mySei's room, and now mine, Clo, Sato, Sei, and Arue and Kirue's room (Mi heard what happened from E of all goblins and had my room expanded and everything related to everyone's belongings moved to the back.), she turned to face me.

"Do you know how many goblins who aren't interested in human women exist?" She asked. I tilted my head.

"Um... Not a lot?" I asked. She shook her head.

"None. You are the first goblin both Sei and I have seen that doesn't care a lot of human women." She explained. She then continued on to explain how no matter how interested she, Sei or both showed to a goblin, the moment he saw a human woman, they were ignored. As she explained, I learned something about her and Sei. Despite how the two acted, they were only one year older than the younger generation, one and a half in Sei's case.

She then went on to explain a bunch of other topics, which I'm starting to believe had nothing to do with the discussion. It was when she began comparing her sword to my 'sword', I stopped her.

 **{Day 69}**

I was in the human's kitchen remembering something from my past life.

Despite not being a cook, nor having the job, what I was making was relatively simple to make. Upon making the dough, I began to flatten it with my hands, kneading it as I did. Once I had finished, I rolled it into a...roll and began to slice them into thin slices. It was noddles I was making, and if the human cooks, Felicia and Alma Timiano were right, then I would be the first to be making them.

...

It took me a while to make them since it has been a long while since I had made it. As I began making the broth, I began to fantasize about the taste.

"Is it supposed to be burning?" Alma asked. I panicked and ended up burning myself. Fortunately, my desire for noodles surpassed the stinging burn on my arms, so I successfully made and ate noodles, with some chopsticks that Lord Rou had made.

...

Hobu-Ji was giving me this disappointed look as he healed my hands. Behind him, Arue held up a box of bandages, with Kirue holding some salve.

The pain was great and I regretted fantasizing, but did I regret doing so in the process of making ramen? No.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Just so you know, I hadn't planned for Sato and Sei to join this little romance of Rukku's, at least, not until they at least became Full Lords. Except, I thought of them, and suddenly, I had about five hundred words dedicated to this, so I decided to just roll with it. If you're not satisfied with it, don't worry. I'm not either. Oh well, I'll just accept it someday.**

 **Also, no one will join Rukku's harem. I had planned for it to be only Rukku x Clo exclusive. But then, Arue and Kirue came into the picture and then it went downhill. Le'Sigh. Well, I'm not going to change it. What's done is done. Note, if I do make an extended version as I tend to do, it will likely not become a harem, though knowing me, I will unintentionally try and do it.**

 **Most of what I write is on the fly, I don't tend to actually think of what I write. An example would be one of my other stories. Its sequel is what happens when I partially think of what I'm writing.**

 **Clo became a Dullahan. I honestly always planned for this. Which is weird, cause I usually don't.**

 **Ramen was made because Rukku craved noodles.**

 **I plan to implement Rou's stalker/killer, though whether she's a human or monster is debatable.**

 **Sometimes I think to myself, maybe I should release these chapters once per week, or maybe once per month.**

 **Should Rukku gain the Cooking class? It may lead to some interesting events. Not going to make a poll though. No one ever votes on them, or if they do, its only one person.**

 **Sato and Sei's age. Sometimes I may encounter someone near my age but are extremely mature. When I saw Sei, I thought her the same. Thus, their age was added.**


	8. Day 70-79

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 70}**

An envoy from the elf village came to visit us today.

It may sound racist or something, but she looks a lot like Arue and Kirue when they open their eyes. Perhaps she's a relative? I stayed far enough that I wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on their conversation, yet close enough, should Rou desire my presence.

...

Soon enough, the envoy left. Walking up to Rou and Mi, I raised an eyebrow. In response, Rou grinned, handing me a wooden board. Grabbing the board, I glanced down at the content. As I read it, I couldn't help but grin as I read something...marvelous.

Well then.

It seems we have ourselves a job. As a member of Parabellum, it wouldn't be good if we couldn't even complete such a simple task.

 **{Day 71}**

In the darkness of the earliest of mornings, we road.

Excluding Rou, Mi, E, Kichi, Sato, Sei, and I, we brought with us, twenty-eight other goblins. As mobility was a top priority, we all had mounts, mine being a rather large black wolf. It wasn't a black wolf leader, but it sure looked like one, besides the lack of markings. Before we moved out, however, Sei had the idea of masking our mounts movements with a level one abyss spell, called "Soundproof Column". This allowed those under its spell to move silently, so long as they don't attack.

"Nice idea." I complimented, in which she just gave me a smile and puffed out her chest. Next, to us, Sato was just smiling as she inspected her sword.

Once we made it to the human camp, we were met with an obstacle. A barrier made of fire.

"This barrier is made to keep monsters below the caster's level out. We should just destroy this." She bluntly said as she stared at the barrier. I glanced up at the barrier and poked it. A few seconds, I was holding my finger at Mi who was giving me a thumbs up. I held up my charred finger and frowned.

"I wonder," I muttered as Rou turned his silver arm into a hand-ballistae. With nary a thought, he fired, shattering the barrier almost instantly. Almost at the same time, E slammed her fist into the ground, forcing a dozen foot tall wall of earth to rise around the human camp. With their escape routes blocked off, it was time for the magic user's turn to shine... figuratively, of course.

Walking towards the front, I held up my war scythe and conjured forth three dozen -Bone Spiraling Spears-. Without delay, I launched a spear, so that it would accompany each spell that Mi and Sei have cast. While the three of us bombarded the camp with our magic, Rou reinforced our attack with droves of undead soldiers, whilst at the same time, continuing to fire from his hand-ballistae.

After thirty seconds of constant barrages of magic and undead, our surprise attack came to an end. The moment our attack ended, the humans began their own, decimating the undead soldiers that Rou had created, with a pillar of fire. From said pillar, a quartet of uniquely dressed humans came forward. In response to their attack, Rou just roared at them, though I had no idea why.

As our leader went on to engage the quartet, I heard him speak.

"I want these four captured and brought back to the base alive. The woman in the cape, the mage, the cleric and the woman with the fire sword." There was a pause. "Also, capture as many women as possible. Afterward, you can eat and kill to your desire." The transmission cut off.

I smiled. Twisting my scythe, I snapped my fingers as a -Bone Cage- erupted around a cluster of soldiers. Without care, I clenched my fist as the cage collapsed, crushing those within. Nearby, I heard Sei mutter.

"The male mage uses blue flames... It's making me jealous." I leaped back, landing beside her as I summoned a pair of -Bone Lancing Spears-.

"Would you like to torture him for instructions later?" I asked. She smiled as she launched another "Firestorm Calamity".

"Of course." She said as the two of us bombarded a group of soldiers.

...

The battle was entirely one-sided.

There was one incident that occurred during the human massacre, that, being Sato accidentally stabbing me with one of her blood swords. I had been cutting down some humans when I had felt something gut me. When I had looked down, all I found was a blood sword sticking out of my chest. Glancing behind me, I could only see Sato laughing like a maniac as she slaughtered the humans around her.

I proceeded to continue killing the humans, even when more and more blood swords stabbed me. It was only when I had eight blood swords sticking out of my body did Sei realize something was wrong. The moment her sights laid onto mine, she immediately homed in on Sato and slapped her back into sense. When Sato realized what she had done, I got to watch as she prostrated before me, asking for forgiveness. I just gave her a thumbs up while spitting out blood. Even though I had forgiven her, Sei had not.

...

After we finished looting the human camp of anything of value, we headed back to the cave. The entire trip had me guiding Sei and making sure she didn't trip and fall as she continued giving Sato the stink eye. The fact that she didn't even try to ignore her stare was a bit shocking for me.

When we made it back, we were greeted by goblin sentries and Redhead. When she asked about my excessive injuries compared to the others otherwise unscathed bodies, I glanced away as Sei's stare at Sato, intensified.

...

The others weren't amused with Sato for the rest of the day when they learned about what she had done. I didn't care since I had healed up my wounds already, but still. I made sure to console her later.

On another note, I didn't realize we were being paid with alcohol, nor did I know that the elf king was here, talking with Rou.

 **{Day 72}**

I brought some breakfast to the humans today.

It was also, today that I witnessed a human attempting at seduction. At me, at least. They were pleading to be released in exchange for pleasure while puffing out their chest and batting their eyes. My response, I heartlessly knocked them out with my staff, while dropping their food onto the ground, spilling its contents.

"Why didn't that work?!" I heard a human man cry out, shocked. I ignored them.

...

When my lovers learned of what the humans tried to do, we had to literally stop them from trying to kill them in their cells. Except for Arue and Kirue as they were much more calmer about it. Though I did catch them attempt to slip rust into the human's meals. If it was any other meal, I wouldn't have minded, except they tried to do it with my noodles.

I was noticeably angered about their attempt, though I refused to elaborate about it, mentioning only that, one shouldn't tamper with my noddles.

 **{Day 73}**

We were assigned another mission.

Our Elven allies learned of a human plan to surround and attack their village from at least four different locations. The plan was that Rou and the others would lay traps onto one of these locations, and decimate the forces. However, I wasn't going to participate in this battle. Why? Emery Furado had constructed a dozen cauldrons, but a bit smaller. I was taking this time to focus on alchemy, so that, should I become unavailable, they would possess the knowledge to brew their own potions.

...

It took three bone-crushing spars, but my students finally managed to brew their potions successfully. When I mentioned not needing to spar for the fourth time, they all rejoiced... It was only three spars. Were they really that wimpy?

 **{Day 74}**

Eight goblins evolved into hobgoblins today.

One of them ended up being a shaman. I immediately took him under my wing, teaching him a bit of the teaching, of both of my gods. He was interested.

...

I was assigned to give the humans food again. When I entered the prison, I gave the human who tried to seduce me a glare. When she flinched, I dropped her food, before doing the same to the other humans, albeit a bit gentler.

"This doesn't make any sense..." I heard a human mutter. Glancing over, I watched as two humans were hunched over.

"Why the hell are goblins getting together and practicing military warfare?!" One of the two wondered hysterically.

"This can't be! This is crazy! Individually, each one is fairly strong, but as a group, their better than us." The other added in.

"Are those really goblins?! What on earth is that ogre trying to do?!" He wondered. I grunted, smiling slightly at their alarmed and panicked stares before I left.

Well, isn't this a bit interesting?

 **{Day 75}**

I watched, slightly interested as a human slave brawled with Rou.

And then, my interest grew when he fought Kichi. Perhaps I should have a go as well. As though reading my mind, the slave stared at me challengingly. Cracking my neck, I got up from my seat. Stripping to my undergarments, I cracked my knuckles as I stared at the human. Said human had this fierce grin on his face, as he readied himself. The moment I got into a stance, he was flying towards me.

...

As with Rou and Kichi, I defeated the human... No, Crowback as he calls himself. Helping him to his feet, I gave him a respectful nod before backing off when Rou approached.

...

The spar ended up making me drowsy, so I didn't do much for the rest of the day, except sleep. The warm fire that was Clo's neck didn't alleviate the feeling, rather, it was enhanced.

 **{Day 76}**

Somehow, E roped me into helping her mine ore. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I went from discussing the heat to suddenly mining up spirit stones. Mining is a weird experience, one I've honestly never experienced before.

As I mined the ore, I heard the faint sound of water. I looked around.

"Neh, Asu-E, is it raining today?" I asked. She looked up from the rock she was mining and blinked.

"No, it shouldn't be."

"Asu-E, there's a lot of minerals in this area." One hobgoblin reported. "Really? Minerals in here? How strange..." She muttered as I continued mining. The sound of water became more audible.

"Hm? This feeling..." E muttered before widening her eyes alarmed.

"Wait, Gis-Rukku, don't min-" She tried to yell, only for me to strike a spot on the wall.

"Hm? Did you say some-" I was interrupted as a jet of hot water blasted me in the face.

"Hyaaah!" -Gurgle- There was running as Kichi arrived, followed by Mi and Rou.

"What happened, Asu-E?" "Intruders?" "That was a loud bang." Kichi and Mi asked/yelled and Rou commented.

"I-I don't know what to tell you... I don't understand from the rocks... How water keeps pouring in..." E tried to explain, while I slowly drowned in the hot water.

-Gurgle- As Kichi pulled me out of the hot waterfall, Rou began inspecting the pool of water with an intense expression.

...

We were making some sort of hot spring in the cave, or rather, Rou, E and a bunch of black skeletons were. It took the better half of the day to finish, but by nightfall, the room was finished.

"Alright, thank you for your patience!" Rou came out, wearing a ridiculous yellow hat. "This hot spring has been appropriated with the proper facilities to function as promised. As of tonight, it will be dubbed 'Bathhouse'." He said as he planted a shovel in the ground.

"Everyone, please use it according to the rules." He continued, pointing at a long wooden board. On it, there was a bunch of basic rules, with an emphasis on not assaulting anyone while in the bathhouse. Entering the room, I noticed there was a bunch of pools, some dedicated to the males, some for the females, a separate bath, another made of metal and a bunch of pools for both genders.

Some of the pools had been extended to the outside where there was a few well-placed walls, boulders, and a steep cliff for protection. There also seemed to be subtly placed traps at various parts of the bathhouse, well out of our vicinity, but not for those approaching us from out of the area.

...

I sat down in one of the hot springs with a towel, folded on my head. Beside me, E and Kichi were staring on listlessly as we all relaxed in the spring. I sighed as my body relaxed in the hot water, as my muscles began to loosen up and become less tense. I felt someone entering the spring, disturbing the water, yet I found I didn't care. It was only when I heard Clo's cry of surprise, did I peek open one of my eyes.

Sei and Sato were resting nearby while Clo was slowly getting used to the heated water. Arue and Kirue were nowhere in sight, though when I idly glanced around, I found them sitting right out of my vision, soaking their legs in the water as they chatted to each other happily. Closing my eyes again, I sighed once more.

It feels so good, I just want to stay in here forever.

 **{Day 77}**

Out of our group, I was the only one to stay behind, as even Clo went to participate in today's raid.

Instead, I was doing something equally important. I was helping create armor and weapons to better outfit our troops. While helping Emery Furado with melting down worn metal, I felt something in my mind.

 **{You have learned the following skills: Weapon Smith & Armor Smith}**  
 **[Weapon Smith] An art that specializes in the creation of weapons.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Weapons have a +5% increase in damage.**  
 **-Weapons have a 1% chance to be Refined.**

 **[Armor Smith] An art that specializes in the creation of armors.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Armors have a +5% increase to durability.**  
 **-Weapons have a 1% chance to be Enhanced.**

I got these two from just melting metal... I'm not sure how to feel about this. Why not just give me blacksmithing?

 **{You lack the requisites needed to possess the skill: Blacksmith.}**

Ah, I see...

...

I spent the entire day learning under the tutelage of Emery, managing to level my skills twice.

I then realized, as I made weapons and armors, I actually ended up wasting my night doing the same thing as well. Huh...

 **{Day 78}**

There were some problems with the goblins in the bathhouse. Seems no one knew how to swim... Actually, that's not a surprise at all. There aren't any major bodies of water nearby, nor were there any reasons for us to dabble with water up until now.

Rou offered to help us with swimming, but we declined, inclined to learn on our own. Mi didn't of course, so she left with the others. Meanwhile, in my case, when Sato learned of my inability to swim, she offered to teach me.

...

I finally finished one of my projects. With the assistance of my shaman apprentice, Yon, I finally finished writing down all of my knowledge, pertaining to potions. After having it read over by both Yon and Sei, I quickly made for rewriting the contents of all six books needed to contain my knowledge. Even with the help of my apprentice, and my clones, it still took a week to finish the copies.

And so, as the day drew to an end, I could say I proudly had published my own book, six in all, each with eight copies. Storing the originals away into my shelf, I gave, a set of copies for Yon to study at his own leisure, another for Sei who, when learning of my project, wanted to be the first to read them. Technically, she did.

Each copy was the length of a thick dictionary, so I don't expect anyone to finish one of the books anytime soon.

 **{Day 79}**

Some of the goblins in our generation failed to evolve.

It was really depressing to hear, so I left the room afterward. Fortunately, it seems the situation was resolved as everyone seemed much happier than before when I had left. Entering my room, I offered my daily sacrifices to the gods. When I finished, I heard something.

{Your daily sacrifices have appeased the God of Sacrifices. You have been rewarded a new spell.}  
 **[Skull Army] Sacrificing a large amount of both mana and catalyst bones as a source, call forth a vast army of skeletal minions to do your bidding.**  
 **-Requires 8999 (9000) Catalyst Bones.**  
 **-Summons 5000 Basic Skull Warriors,**  
 **-Summons 3000 Normal Skull Warriors.**  
 **-Summons 1000 Unique Skull Warriors.**  
 **-Summons 1000 Basic Skull Archers.**  
 **-Summons 800 Normal Skull Archers.**  
 **-Summons 600 Unique Skull Archers.**

I did a spit take. Taking another good look at my new spell, I did another spit take, except this one was with blood. As the screen closed, I couldn't help but pity whoever I had to use this spell on.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I'm highly disappointed with this chapter, but still, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **I have nothing else to add, except, please review. I just need some feedback on whether I need to change something... Ah, but I'm not going to change it so it fits your desires though. Last time something like that happened, I had to scrap and delete a story because I tried to shape it to the reader's desires. When I say feedbacks, I want to know if I'm doing something wrong, like a character being OOC, etc.**

 **Also, even if it sounds petty or something, I'm still doing it.**

 **Until I get a review on whether its good or bad, I won't upload a new chapter.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a story where Rukku, in an AU is born into a different tribe, be it near Rou's, or somewhere else. Should I do it? Actually, I'm going to do it anyways.**


	9. Day 80-89

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 80}**

Today, Rou gave everyone the day off.

He thought it would be best if everyone a break every once in a while. I agreed as I still held a lecture on alchemy. The students who didn't listen for the lesson was given one of the copies of the books I had written, to study over. I suppose its a good alternative since some of the students seemed to enjoy the read. The empty spots that remained, were quickly filled up by others hoping for a quick lesson in the art.

Besides the original six students I had started off with, I now had around thirty, with about ten were reading the books.

...

Since everyone was pretty much free for the day, I found myself with Arue and Kirue as they taught me how to speak Elvish. When I asked if they could teach me, they suddenly became gleeful and excited. Thus began a series of hours, whilst words that sounded like music were engraved in, mine mind.

T'was an eventful day it was. Especially when I tried to speak it while reciting a poem, a haiku I had made. I could have made a regular poem, but I thought a haiku was better.

 _Once I had met thee,_

 _My heart has flown a flutter,_

 _Mine fate now joins thou._

Crude it was, but it managed to get the two flustered. It apparently sounded very beautiful as one elf commented as before the day came to an end, I heard many of the elves repeat it.

 **{Day 81}**

I created a clone today.

I dubbed the new Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord, Gis-Ruku.

...

As I prayed and sacrificed to my gods, I gained three new spells.

 **{The God of Curses is pleased with your daily tributes. You have been thus, granted a set of three new spells.}**  
 **[Binding Curse] Bind the target of desire with chains made of curses.**  
 **-Requires 50 MP**  
 **-Targets affected by the spell become bound.**

 **[Linking Curse] Link the bodies of various targets, through a spiritual bond, that forces them to receive the same amount of damage inflicted.**  
 **-Requires 80 MP**  
 **-Linked targets share damage. The recipient receives 50% of damage inflicted. Other linked targets are inflicted with 30% of the pain. The remaining 20% deteriorates their equipment.**

 **[Bounded Curse] Those affected by this curse are unable to leave within 5 meters of the caster.**  
 **-Requires 150 MP**  
 **-Affected targets stats are reduced by 50%.**

I know not of what I would use these spells for, but, I suspect they will become useful later down the road of life.

...

I was assisting in a night raid. The official reason we were doing this was to delay the human armies advance, but in reality, it was to increase the experience of his pets, who'd evolved earlier in the morning. Besides our group, we took along with us, six more pets who had evolved twice, and seven magicians.

When we were told we didn't need to hide our strength, I smiled. Besides our group, the magicians backed a few paces. Hm, was something wrong?

"What? We don't need to hide our strength? Great!" Sato was rather excited about it, to the point she had conjured and waved around a bloody sword. Suddenly, Sei materialized between us.

"Hm, Sei? Did something happen?" I asked. She stared hard at Sato.

"You are not going to stab Gis-Rukku again." She stated, as Sato dropped the sword, which splattered into a puddle of blood.

"Ah, right... I'm still sorry about that Gis-Rukku." She said as she gave me an apologetic smile. I just waved it off.

"It's fine, I've already forgiven you about it," I said as I patted her back. I then felt the change as night took place. As my body shifted to my Ritual Form, Rou acted. His silver arm transformed into that hand-ballistae as he aimed forward. When he fired, I heard the wind, break as his spear pierced the air. A minute of silence followed, before the sound of human deaths echoed around the forest. Transforming his arm back to its base form, he waved it forward. Immediately, we broke through the foliage, attacking immediately.

With Sei and Sato, the three of us released an onslaught of spells, be it Sei's -Firestorm Calamity-, Sato's -Blood Swords-, or my -Bone Lancing Spear-. Soon, twenty minutes after we launched our attack, the battle was over. After gathering everything of value, we were given witness to Rou absorbing over five hundred human corpses.

"A bit creepy, isn't it?" Sato commented as Rou looked over to her.

"Bura-Sato, you say its creepy, yet your smiling..." He wondered aloud, only for Sei to shake her head.

"Bura-Sato's perception is already weird, so don't bother." She spoke as I joined the three of them.

Once the camp was stripped bare of everything of value, we got ready to depart. As we did, Rou got a message from the elf leader.

 **{Day 82}**

Rou, along with Redhead and that female knight went off towards the elf village for some reason.

I didn't really care as I was doing something extremely important. I was creating a great number of Catalyst Bones. All four of my clones were helping me, as slowly, the mountains of bones that surrounded us, dwindled in size.

As the mountains of bones began to disappear, I stopped making catalyst bones, I began my next task. As I dismembered the corpse of a hind bear, I began to smile at the copious amounts of blood that began gushing out.

"Rukku, are you in-" Arue froze from where she stood as she took in my bloodied face and expression. When I looked up, she had already fled by then... Whatever.

...

I stared down at my severed arm. Sato wanted to spar with me, and having no excuse not to, I agreed.

And thus, began an hour-long spar that attracted the attention of many other tribesmen. Now, if only one of my students didn't have to blow up a potion, or I would still have my right arm intact. Almost immediately after realizing what she had done, Sato began to uncharacteristically begin fretting over me as I held up my severed arm.

It was weird, to be honest, to find about half of the tribe attempting to aid me. All five of my lovers were attempting great means of aid, such as attempting to weld my arms with mithril or cauterizing my wounds together. It was only when Rou returned that he helped me with my predicament. After placing my arm back into its previous place, he used his healing on it, reattaching my severed muscles and flesh immediately. As I marveled at my reattached limb, the others marveled at Rou's power, except for my lovers, who instead decided there enough excitement for the day, and forced me into our room for rest.

 **{Day 83}**

Wanted to hunt a pack of hind bears and asked for my help. I agreed.

And so, began a great morning and afternoon of the two of us annihilating the hind bears we encountered, using only our physical power to kill them. T'ws good training in my opinion, as it allowed me to practice with my scythe.

When we had returned, the two of us spoke like old friends. It did feel like it though, the two of us possessing a surprising amount of similar interests.

...

It was dusk when we would begin our attack. Until that time, we were strategizing and scouting the area. I, in particular, was preparing a couple potions in-case of emergencies. We had brought with us, a stockage of potions, one-hundred and twenty for health, mana, and stamina each. Each elf and goblin were given a maximum of six potions, two of each, though if they were to break or run out, they would need to return and restock. When one goblin asked why I wouldn't be making any more potions, I gave him a frown.

"For myself to stay behind whilst the others battle for the service of the elves, would simply be cowardly. I head out to fight, not for the elves, but for Lord Oga-Rou." I spoke, causing the goblin to become teary at my loyalty. Rou had brought us to this point, made us more than simple and stupid goblins. He gave us knowledge, training, power, food, and even more. Had he not be with us, we would have no doubtedly remained as nothing more than a group of barbaric goblins who sought to pillage and assault anyone we encountered.

...

The human forces were comprised of two-thousand soldiers, while, we, combining with the elves, made up a force of around six-hundred fifty in total. Unless we were to liberate the slaves that made up a large portion of the opposing army, it would lead to extreme casualties on our side, even if we were to emerge victoriously, which seemed highly unlikely. For now, we would wait, for the signal Rou said to look out for. What signal he meant, apparently, we would immediately know.

...

I say, such a signal was rather surprising.

To think that the human army possessed the hybrid of a creature, a chimera was astonishing, seeing as it was my first to be seeing it. For it to turn into a signal for our forces was another. As we hurriedly got everything into place, a yell was heard.

"It's them, it's the elves! And there's that black ogre that the others reported!" At that, Rou got to his feet, hefting his halberd.

"Come on then, let's get to fighting!" He spoke as multiple rare skeletons were created... Why was he creating skeletons now, when it's almost day? Whatever, I was sure he had a plan. Raising my scythe, I called forth several bone spears, before launching them at the approaching soldiers. It was rather humorous, watching them struggle to stop, lest they become impaled. Unfortunately, they could either die to my spears, to the revolting slaves, or the chimera who continued to kill indiscriminatingly.

As we fought the human army, I would later realize, I had accidentally separated from the others. Finding myself on the other side of the battlefield was somewhat embarrassing, so I made sure there weren't any witnesses alive to see it. It was while I did this that I encountered, "Him".

"-Small meaningless battle?" I heard someone say. After gutting a pleading human, I twisted my scythe, letting the human slide off, his heart still embedded onto the blade. Plucking it off, I bit into it as I stared at the child-like person, and the pair of shocked guards beside him. To my side, all four of my clones stared at their direction.

"Hm? A child?" I wondered aloud. I immediately regretted ever saying that as I felt something impact at my gut, sending me flying. Gripping my scythe so that it wouldn't separate from me, I flew through the air, incidentally, crashing into an elf, bouncing off their body. Stabbing my scythe into the ground, I pushed myself up, only for my eyes to widen as I saw a fist aimed towards my face. I was too slow to react, and so, I could only brace for the blow that came. As I flew through the air once more, I noticed a blur. Turning, I saw the child with a frown as he reared his fist back.

Without a sound, I was sent flying, far away from the battlefield. As I flew, my grip on my weapon gradually loosened, so I quickly stored it away into my -Inventory-. Glancing around as my wounds began to heal, I realized I was flying past the forest that made up my tribes home... How powerful was this child?! I was flying over a vast plain, past some mountains, and still going strong?!

... I wonder if anyone realizes I'm missing...

 **()()()**  
 **Rare 3rd PoV that will only happen rarely...**  
 **()()()**

While everyone was preparing to return to the cave, and having the wounded treated, a cry was heard.

"Gis-Rukku! Where are you?" Sato was heard. Being curious, Kichi walked over.

"Did something happen to Gis-Rukku?" He asked. She looked at him, with an expression of worry.

"Gis-Rukku, did you see him?" She asked, looking around wildly. Kichi raised an eyebrow, before pointing towards the end of the human camp, where Rou was.

"Last I saw him, he was moving in that direction." He said as she almost immediately bolted. Shaking his head, he waved the attention of a few Hatred squad members. Nodding their heads, they followed after the Half-Blood Lord. Their pace increased when they heard her shocked cry. They didn't understand what was so shocking until they saw what she saw.

There lying headless, was one of Rukku's assistants, Ruku if he remembered. His severed head lied on the ground nearby, an expression of pained shock etched eternally on his face. Nearby, with his neck, left shoulder, and right eye impaled into the ground, was Roku. Rukku's final assistant, Rook was the only was still living, albeit barely. Rushing towards his side, he gently pushed him up.

"Gobu-Rook, can you speak?" Kichi asked, looking around, yelling for a healer. One of the members of Hatred rushed off to find one. Rook shuddered before shakily pointed towards a crate near the impaled body of Roku. After holding his hand up for but a few more moments, his hand slumped as he passed on. Realizing this, Kichi gritted his teeth as he got to his feet. Hesitantly, he walked towards the crater. When he arrived, he gazed down towards the bottom, his breath getting caught in his throat.

"...Bura-Sato, you don't want to see this..." He grunted eyes narrowed in regret. Upon hearing this, Sato was overcome with a sense of dread. Steeling herself, she walked up to him.

"Did you...find him?" She asked hesitantly. All Kichi did was close his eyes, looking away, pained as his grip on his battleax tightened.

When she gazed down, she couldn't do anything but stare, tears beginning to form. There lying at the bottom of the crater was the still form of her lover. His body, in the form of his Sacrificial Form, laid broken, left arm brutally torn off, his right arm bending in four different directions. One of his horns had been ripped off his forehead and stabbed into his tattooed eye, which laid fractured and destroyed. His lone eye stared up at her, eyes glazed with permanent agony. Etched onto his chest was the apparent signs of multiple stabs, and bites, similar to that of the mandible of insects.

"...Retrieve his body... He'll need to be cremated." Kichi struggled to say. The five hobgoblins and two kobolds that remained, were silent, one of the hobgoblins actually beginning to tear up.

"N-no that's impossible. Teacher Gis-Rukku can't be, d-dead?!" He cried as he fell to his knees. They remained silent, until finally, Kichi dropped his shield and battleax, making two of the remaining hobgoblins to grab at them in a slight panic. Sliding down the crater, he crouched down and after closing Rukku's one intact eye, he gently lifted him up, bridal-carry wise and walked out of the crater. Sato remained silent as her eyes turned bloodshot from the tears she spilled.

They took another few minutes, in order to extract the bodies of Rook, Ruku, and Roku before returning towards the others. When they arrived, they searched for somewhere to place the bodies down. When they did, they did so next to Ji. Said hobgoblin took a glance before jolting back in shock.

"P-please tell me this is a joke!" His startled and alarmed cry drew the attention of everyone. When they walked closer to see what had shocked the cleric, they either stood in shock or stepped back with tears at lying and still body of Rukku.

"No, this is impossible! Teacher, wake up please!" A few of the hobgoblins present, rushed towards the body's side, gripping his sides and shaking him, as though he was merely sleeping.

The aftermath that had once been somber, it turned into a depressing one, for it wasn't a good day when one of the highest ranking members, not to mention, one of the original members of their leader, Rou's group, a member of Rou's inner circle, was dead.

When E realized who had fallen, she leaned onto Kichi for comfort, as Mi did the same with Rou, whose expression had darkened. The gritting of his teeth showed how he felt. The devastated expression on Sei's face was especially horrible to see as she silently wept into the chest of Sato, whose tears had long since dried up, any humor on her face, long gone.

...

As the bodies were cremated, every member of Parabellum bowed their heads in mourning. The only ones still weeping were his students who'd grown close to him when he still taught them alchemy.

Sato and Sei's expressions had become lifeless, having lost someone they had begun to genuinely love. Their lifeless expressions became worse when they realized something else. They would have to break the news to the others.

The resulting cries of despair from both members of Parabellum and Rukku's lovers were heard throughout the cave that night.

 **()()()**  
 **Returning to Rukku, whose flight has begun to descend.**  
 **()()()** \- Manage Stories

After soaring through the air for probably several hours, I finally began to descend.

At first, I was relieved, the sensation of flying quickly losing its appeal. However, that relief quickly turned to dread as I realized I was about to impact land. Which I did. Unfortunately, I was falling headfirst and I had no time to change angles. All I could hope was that I wouldn't die from the impact.

...

I didn't, but I did lose my memories in the process. It's weird, I clearly remember I who I am, and that I was flying somehow, but not by who, nor do I remember what I did before landing here. As if to be physical proof of my loss of memories, my -Character- page has changed.

 **[Name] Rukku| Gisei no Gishiki-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Age] 82 Days**  
 **[Race] Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who has reincarnated as a goblin. After following under the leadership of ? ? ?, he became a hobgoblin. Upon furthering his beliefs in his gods and growing stronger under the service of ? ? ?, he evolved into a Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord.**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 900**  
 **[MP] 1740**  
 **[STR] 181**  
 **[VIT] 120**  
 **[DEX] 120**  
 **[INT] 174**  
 **[WIS] 120**  
 **[LUK] 100**  
 **[LV] 37**  
 **[EXP] 0/300**  
 **[PT] 102**

 **{Blessing}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice**  
 **-God of Curse**

 **{Favor}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 781**  
 **-God of Curse: 113**

 **{Sacrifice}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 501**  
 **-God of Curse: 22**

I grimaced as I stared at my surroundings. All could see to my left was an ocean, while to my left was a forest. Feeling a sense of familiarity with the forest, I headed towards it. Hopefully, I'll find something that will jog my memory soon. I wonder who it was that I followed...

 **{Day 84}**

I came across some goblins.

Their reactions almost made me laugh. When they saw me, they tried to attack and kill me through sheer numbers, which wasn't much since they only numbered around twenty. Due to my training with... Yes, due to my training with my leader, these goblins looked really adorable. Its true, it was like watching a child trying to walk for the first time, metaphorically of course.

When their pitiful attempts finally came to an end, I had to ask.

"Was that it?" With that, they all screamed and ran away in terror, only regaining their confidence, when their leader, a hobgoblin came out. I watched amused, as the hobgoblins face turned from a sneer to horror.

"Yo."

...

The goblins finally calmed down when I mentioned evolving from a hobgoblin. Upon learning this, they all calmed down considerably. The hobgoblin leader, Gen as I learned later on, was rather docile and pacifistic in nature, only adopting a smug expression due to his power, which wasn't much. It was weird hearing a supposed pacifist boasting of his strength... I feel like I've seen and/or heard things weirder. Maybe that's why I'm so chill with the situation.

...

I ended up leaving the goblin den because I decided to become a nomad. It was clear that I wouldn't regain my memory if I stuck with the goblins, so after showing them a trick or three, I left, being waved at by several enthusiastic goblins.

 **{Day 87}**

Over the past three days, I located and visited four more goblin den, encountering one as they pillaged a village. When the human villagers in the town demanded that I kill the goblins, I gave them a grin. Behind me, the goblins froze at my towering figure.

"Oh, and why should I kill my kin for you humans?" I asked. Almost instantly, the sneers on the humans' faces froze as the goblins realized the implications behind my words. As one, the group had already charged forward, cutting down a few of the frozen villagers. I left shortly afterward.

 **{Day 88}**

I had been traveling on a worn road when I heard something of a tournament going on in a couple of days. Apparently, there was going to be some sort of gladiator tournament that would be held in a Colosseum to the north. Whoever won would win some sort of gold decoration, a trophy they call it, as well as a lot of money...what's that?

Anyways, I decided to participate. After learning of where it was being held and the general direction, I moved.

...

Literally, nothing happened for the rest of the day.

 **{Day 89}**

I accidentally saved a merchant.

The human and his caravan had almost literally rushed into me if I hadn't dodged out of the way. Chasing them was a small group of seven of black wolves, who upon noticing me, switched their targets to me. The caravan had shouted warnings about the wolves but went silent when I ignored the wolves entirely, idly stepping on one of their paws, crushing it without care. When the wolf whimpered in pain, I glanced at it before walking off. That pissed off the wolves.

When the wolves tried to attack me, they died from the effort. Without stopping, I subconsciously grabbed the lower jaw of one wolf, before swinging to the side, literally ripping off its jaw as it flew through the air, dying before touching the ground. Tossing the severed jaw, I swung my hand, to rid myself of the blood, only for the blood to enter a pair of wolves eyes. Now blinded, they were unable to dodge me as I grabbed and tossed it at the other blind elf, before stomping down on them both, snapping their spines.

The remaining four wolves attempting to retaliate but failed as I kicked on on the side, forcing it back several feet, snapping its legs from the sudden pressure, and making it unable to breathe from the fractured ribs that possibly punctured its lungs. Leaving the crippled wolf, I chopped a wolf on the neck as it pounced past me, landing on the ground in a slump, its neck bent an unnatural angle from it being snapped. The remaining two wolves tried to flee, only to once more die as I grabbed their tails. Swinging them around, I forced them to smash into each other multiple times, before tossing them high into the air.

As they fell to the ground, I walked over to the crippled wolf, ignoring the sickening crunches of the airborne wolves as they fell to their demise. Staring down at the whimpering wolf, I gave it a smile before raising my foot. Without a word, I stopped on its muzzle, ignoring its whimper. Raising my foot once more, I slammed it down, crushing the wolf's head, causing its brain matter to splatter on the grass around it. Without anything else bothering me, I continued on.

...

The merchant and his caravan finally caught up to me. They were thanking me profusely for saving them from the pack of wolves. When they asked if there was anything they could for me as payment, I asked for directions to the Colosseum, and when asked why, I spoke about the offer of money to any outsiders who would fight. When they learned this, they offered to take me there as they were heading there as well.

Hm, hopefully, the trip would be worth it. Why was I going to the tournament? 'Cause I want to. No other reason really.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **By the way, Happy New Year! =3**

 **Due to the fact I didn't want Rukku to stick to canon like a leech, he gets his own arc, dedicated to himself. It'll end when Rou heads off to the Colosseum...So there will be around maybe seven chapters dedicated to him, himself and he... Wait that doesn't sound right. Anyways! No one is aware of the fact that he made another clone, so for all they know, he's dead. And since he lost his memory, totally not because of the plot, he doesn't know they think he's dead, considering he doesn't remember them. He retains his memories of everything, but his time with his tribe...So pretty much his entire life, with the exceptions of his actions.**

 **He'll remember them, eventually, probably to a harsh impact against his head. Until then...**

 **Why didn't Rukku help the human village? Most of his encounters with humans, with the exception of the human women who live in the tribe, has tried to harm him and/or the tribe on multiple occasions. And they demanded his help.**

 **If you use his human conscious or something related as a counter, I'm just going to add this. He has spent his new life as a goblin. He no longer cares for humans, yet retaining enough of his common sense... Didn't make sense, but I hope the message is clear. Actually, I can't even deciper the message, and I typed it myself...**

 **Well, I'll probably be gone for a while for two reasons.**

 **1\. Find filler plotline for the seven or so chapters.**

 **2\. Playing the Re: Monster Mobile Game... They added the English Language to it! I can finally play it! -Insert frothing mouth-...**

 **If I remember my ID and post it next chapter, if any of you encounter me, let's be friends, or acquaintances, or goblins who desire a similar yet different goal.**

 **P.S. Could I get a few reviews from you guys?**


	10. Day 90-99

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re: Monster**

 **Note: So I didn't realize that a Dullahan was the 4th evolution... Clo has now been dubbed a super-existence, skipping past the ghoul evolution!**  
 **...Whoops...**

 **()()()()()()**

 **{Day 90}**

I was helping the caravan with moving their goods to one of their warehouses.

It surprised me when I learned that the caravan was comprised of both monsters, or demi-humans as the humans referred us as, and humans. At first, I was surprised, only for said surprisal to turn to annoyance when I met a fellow Half-Sacrificial Lord. The moment he saw me, he voiced against my appearance, saying how there was only room for one Half-Sacrificial Lord. At that, I turned to him and asked.

"Then, shouldn't you have been able to kill off those wolves?" When I said that, he went silent. Another person, an Ogre, attempted to voice his own disapproval, only to stutter to a stop when I gave him a stare... I wasn't that intimidating, was I? When I asked the human caravan leader, he just pointed at my face. Raising an eyebrow, I touched my cheek, feeling something dry. Rubbing it off, I realized, my face was coated in blood. No wonder...

...

During my day with the caravan, we came across several fascinating things, be it the crocodiles that swam through the ground, the massive mole-like creatures that soared through the air, and so forth. We even came across a harpy merchant. The human merchant seemed to know her because the two began having an argument, though what they were talking about, I knew not.

The demi-humans in the caravans were all part of a massive guild known as the Star God Pavillion... I feel like I heard that name somewhere.

...

When night approached, everyone grew surprised, when I shifted to my Ritual Form. When everyone began asking questions, I ignored them, instead, opting to pray to my gods. Since I was unable to sacrifice anything to them with the pedestal, I did so by killing a strange horned rabbit, one with a blade for a horn. The others called it a blade rabbit. After spilling its entrails onto the makeshift altar, the Half-Sacrificial Lord made, the two of us prayed.

Besides the initial hostility, the two of us became pretty good acquaintances.

 **{Day 91}**

I grinned at the bandits who ambushed the caravan, thinking we were a weak target.

There had once been a massive group of eighty bandits, but they underestimated us, thinking we were comprised, only of humans. When we demi-humans revealed ourselves, they began to panic. Now, because of the initial panic, there was now, only around fifty.

Within our group, there was a total of, four Gale Lords, two Fire Lords, one Spell Lord, two Half-Sacrificial Lords, and six Half-Earth Lords. With our mixture of spells and fighting skillsets, we were systematical, decimating the bandits one-by-one in quick succession. As the bandits who were attempting to retreat as their numbers dropped to ten, all combat came to a halt. Why? This white stag came into the picture.

Staring at the stag, I suddenly felt like an ant. When the stag calmly approached us, we all gave it a wide berth. As it passed us, I felt its gaze linger on mine, before it slowly disappeared into the thicket. When its presence finally disappeared, we collapsed, the overwhelming pressure, too much for us.

The bandits were long gone, prior to the appearance of the white stag...

...

I actually got a new skill tonight.

 **{You have learned the following skill: Cooking}**  
 **[Cooking] An art that focuses on processing raw ingredients, and turning them into products that produce beneficial effects.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Has a 5% chance to possess an extra effect.**

With this new skill, I began experimenting with anything I could get my hands on.

I ended up recreating my caterpillar-herbal soup once more. Somehow, even the humans enjoyed my soup, even after hearing that caterpillars were involved.

 **{Day 92}**

When I mentioned not knowing the human language, my Half-Sacrificial Lord acquaintance, decided to teach me.

It was then, that I learned that while the verbal part was difficult, the written part was literally just English, with the exception of the letter Z which was inverted.

...

I spent the entire day learning how to speak like a human.

 **{Day 93}**

Besides increasing my cooking skill, I didn't do much. I did refining my older skills though, actually upgrading a few of them.

 **{The following skills have been upgraded: Tanning; Disassemble; Skinning.}**  
 **[Tanning] Has advanced to [Advanced Tanning]**  
 **[Disassemble] Has advanced to [Advanced Disassemble]**  
 **[Skinning] Has advanced to [Advanced Skinning]  
[Alchemy] Has advanced to [Advanced Alchemy]**

 **[Advanced Tanning] An advanced method used by master artisans, which allows the ability to process all manners of skin, into leather.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Pelts and Skins can be automatically processed in exchange for 5 Favor.**  
 **-Processed Leather have a chance to be rare.**  
 **-10% chance of gaining 2x amount of leather.**

 **[Advanced Disassemble] An advanced method compared to its lesser skill. It allows the ability to perfectly remove any impurities to any useful part of the body, alongside its original ability.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Harvestable parts are highlighted in yellow.**  
 **-Materials are highlighted in blue.**  
 **-Sacrifice- Materials are highlighted in green.**  
 **-Impurities are marked in gray.**

 **[Advanced Skinning] An advanced method that involves the ability to perfectly remove the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 45% chance to be common, 35% chance to be uncommon, 25% to be rare, 15% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

 **[Advanced Alchemy] An advanced art that uses a method of mixing ingredients and extracts into potions, tonics, poison, etc.**  
 **Rank: 1/10**  
 **-4% chance of failure.**  
 **-25% chance of Legendary quality.**

Today was a good day. I also learned my acquaintance's name. Ken was his name.

 **{Day 94}**

We stopped at a town today.

It was here, I learned, that humans practiced slavery, or rather, I knew they did it, but I forgot about it until now. Glancing at the slaves as we passed by, I noticed several humans sneering at our general direction. One had yelled at us, complaining why we weren't wearing our slave collars. When we ignored him, he tried to have us arrested. The moment, the human merchant came into the picture, the man became extremely silent.

After a bit, I soon learned something surprising. He was a slaver, though he only enslaved those who committed a crime. Whereas some may rot in a prison cell, in this man's case, they benefit society with their free labor as slaves. When a slave had worked long enough, they are freed from their collars, similar to a prisoner being given a pardon from their crimes... Hm, if these prisoners are all criminals, then I suppose I shouldn't say anything. Besides, most of these prisoners are human, so I didn't really see why I should care, as only about a tenth of these prisoners were demi-humans.

...

I met a fellow worshipper of the God of Sacrifice. He wasn't a fighter, but more of a spokesman, praising and actively spreading the word of our God. Upon recognizing the tattoos displayed near my eye, his expression and tone changed from apprehension to glee and excitement. It doubled when Ken came over to see the commotion.

 **{Day 95}**

While walking amongst the outskirts of the town, with Ken, I met a group of demi-humans, comprised of two ogres, a hobgoblin, two weretigers, two dragonewts, and a trio of humans. I only knew what weretigers and dragonewts were, due to the teachings of Ken. The moment the hobgoblin noticed me, she looked shocked and almost disbelieving. Pointing at her, I turned to Ken.

"Is she one of those nutjobs you mentioned to me about?" I asked. Ken hummed as he cupped his chin. "Hm... No, I don't think so. Maybe there's someone out there who looks like you." He commented, making me raise an eyebrow. When I turned back to the hobgoblin, I found her a few feet away. She pointed at me and gave me a frantic expression.

"You, what's your name!" She asked, still frantic. I raised an eyebrow.

"...Hm, what was my name again...?" I wondered aloud, drawing an alarmed expression from the hobgoblin. Ken meanwhile, raised an eyebrow.

"I know its one thing to have amnesia, but to already forget your name? Meh, forget it, I remember it." He commented as he beat his chest proud. I turned to him with a smile.

"Ah, I see, then could you tell us?" I asked. He nodded before facing the hobgoblin.

"Aye, this one is known for his ridiculously long name...It's more of a title though." He added on after hesitating for a moment. He then blinked and coughed in his hand.

"Sorry, sorry. His name is Gisei no Gishiki. Why did you need to know?" He asked her. But the hobgoblin had gone into shock. She began to tear up suddenly, before bolting off. I stared at her fading figure before turning towards Ken.

"You sure she's not a nutjob?" I asked. This time, he looked on, perplexed.

"Huh, maybe she is..." He idly agreed.

 **{Day 96}**

As I was helping prepare for the departure of the town, I heard something.

"...R...Ru...Rukku..." I heard someone calling my name, ever so faintly from my right ear. I glanced around, before looking around entirely. Finding no one, I placed the crate down and walked away from the others. Touching my ear, I felt a piece of metal. As if, on instinct, I channeled a bit of magic into it.

"Who is this? Whose calling me? How do you know my name?" I asked a slew of questions. It took a few moments before I heard a response.

"So you're alive after all." I heard a voice say, relieved. I blinked, confused.

"I am alive, yes. But, the question is, who are you?" I repeated my question.

"... You don't recognize me?" The voice, a male, asked. I shook my head, despite knowing he wouldn't see it.

"Besides myself, I can't remember from a week ago," I answered. It was highly possible that I had some sort of connection with whoever was on the other side of the earpiece.

"You've lost your memory..." He stated, trailing off at the end. "I did indeed," I confirmed.

"...I see this is an unfortunate event. I had some belief that you'd live, but to think you had lost your memory as a price of your survival..." The voice muttered. I grunted.

"Who is this anyway?" I asked once more. The transmission was silent until...

"Rou, my name is Rou." Was all he said before I felt an excruciating migraine overcome me. Unable to voice my pain, I fell to my knees as something began to assault my mind. Rou, who was Rou? Was he a friend? No, yes, no...Yes! Was he a brother? No, yes, no, yes... No! Who was this one to me?

"Gis-Rukku? Gis-Rukku are you there?" Rou asked. Gis-Rukku? Another assault on my head commenced. The transmission was cut off as my concentration was disturbed. Clutching my head, I began to heavily sweat, my mind trying to remember...

"Who was Rou? Why does the name Gis-Rukku make my mind hurt?!" I grunted from the intense mental pain, tears beginning to form as I grit my teeth. The pain was too much. It struck against my mind, forcing image after image unto it, giving it no time of reprieve. It was so painful for my mind, that it took my conscience.

 **{Day 99}**

When I awoke, everyone was relieved. Apparently, they had found my comatose body, in a wreck. They told me how I had been clutching my hair, a few falling out, as my eyes were bloodshot, tears dripping down, with my face etched in an agonized expression. I had then spent the next two days, simply recuperating from the mental stress. When I had awoken, they immediately asked me, when I had last slept.

Thinking about it, I realized, I haven't since meeting the caravan. Upon voicing this, there was a small uproar, most of the humans complaining and lecturing me on the benefits of sleeping, and how beneficial it was to my body.

...

My head still aches whenever the name, Rou pops up, same with Gis-Rukku. Hopefully, I will remember, more so so I wouldn't have to deal with the migraines.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Remember when I said I would be gone for a week? Apparently, I didn't need a week, but a couple hours of playing the mobile game.**

 **Here are the current stats of Rukku.**

 **[Name] Rukku| Gisei no Gishiki-Rukku**  
 **[Sex] Male**  
 **[Age] 99 Days**  
 **[Race] Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord**  
 **[Description] A reincarnate who had been reborn as a goblin. Following under the leadership of his fellow goblin, Rou, Rukku evolved into a hobgoblin. Recently, he has evolved once more into a Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord.**

 **{Stats}**  
 **[HP] 1050**  
 **[MP] 2000**  
 **[STR] 200**  
 **[VIT] 150**  
 **[DEX] 120**  
 **[INT] 204**  
 **[WIS] 150**  
 **[LUK] 110**  
 **[LV] 64**  
 **[EXP] 0/300**  
 **[PT] 102**

 **{Blessing}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice**  
 **-God of Curse**

 **{Favor}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 211**  
 **-God of Curse: 109**

 **{Sacrifice}**  
 **-God of Sacrifice: 527**

 **-God of Curse: 32**

 **{Skills}**

 **{Active}**  
 **[Sacrifice] Sacrifice the chosen living or dead unto your god's name, in order to gain favor.**  
 **(Activation) O Lord, this devoted one sacrifices this lamb unto your plate so thou can feast eternally on its flesh.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or below will grant +10 favor with God of Sacrifice. +5 if living.**  
 **-Sacrifice with 10 Levels or above will grant +20 favor with God of Sacrifice. +10 if living.**

 **[Sacrificial Circle] Create a sacrificial circle of blood in favor of your god.**  
 **(God of Sacrifice) An eye with tears falling to the right crossed knives on the left.**  
 **-(Ink) +3 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +7 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**  
 **-(Blood) +5 favor per/hour. Sacrifice increases favor by +15 for 24 hours. Cannot stack.**

 **[Sacred Vow] Choose a victim to sacrifice to your god.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Devoted. +20 favor.**  
 **-Chosen is killed by Other. -10 favor.**

 **[Cursed Chains] Binds a target with chains that inflict one of the three curses every six seconds, for two minutes.**

 **-Rage: Incoherent of thought and possesses only unadulterated rage, attacking all in sight.**

 **-Leech: Absorbs 10 HP every 2 seconds.**

 **-Brittle: All attacks do 50% more damage.**

 **[Cursed Circle] Create a circle around the target(s), forcing them to suffer through curses for one minute. Each curse causes a random harmful effect onto them and inflicts 10 HP and 5 MP.**

 **[Sacrificial Spear of A Thousand Curses] A unique spear granted to a Half-Sacrificial/Ritual Lord.**

 **-Every attack that lands onto the target, they are inflicted with a festering curse that eventually turns them into a mindless minion that dies over the course of three minutes.**

 **-Can be used to remove curses from allies.**

 **-Changes buffs into debuffs and vice-versa.**

 **{Passive}**

 **[Goblin Language] A language spoken by goblins and their evolutions.**

 **[Night Vision] Perfect clarity in the night.**

 **[Muscle Growth III] Daily exercise will refine your muscles.**  
 **-Strength +3 per/5 level.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Sacrifice] You have gained the blessing of The God of Sacrifice.**  
 **-Every 2 levels grant +1 PT.**

 **[Blessing of The God of Curse] You have gained the blessing of The God of Curse.**

 **-Every 5 levels grant +2 INT**

 **{God of Sacrifice Blessing}**  
 **[Type] Blessing**  
 **[Rank] ⅖**  
 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Sacrifice. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **{God of Curse Blessing}**

 **[Type] Blessing**

 **[Rank] ⅓**

 **[Description] A blessing bestowed onto a being, by the God of Curse. Those under this blessing is gradually given access to unique rituals, spells, abilities and etc.**

 **[Advanced Tanning] An advanced method used by master artisans, which allows the ability to process all manners of skin, into leather.**  
 **Rank: 2/10**  
 **-Pelts and Skins can be automatically processed in exchange for 5 Favor.**  
 **-Processed Leather have a chance to be rare.**  
 **-10% chance of gaining 2x amount of leather.**

 **[Advanced Disassemble] An advanced method compared to its lesser skill. It allows the ability to perfectly remove any impurities to any useful part of the body, alongside its original ability.**  
 **Rank: 2/10**  
 **-Harvestable parts are highlighted in yellow.**  
 **-Materials are highlighted in blue.**  
 **-Sacrifice- Materials are highlighted in green.**  
 **-Impurities are marked in gray.**

 **[Advanced Skinning] An advanced method that involves the ability to perfectly remove the skin from meat.**  
 **Rank: 2/10**  
 **-Pelts harvested have a 45% chance to be common, 35% chance to be uncommon, 25% to be rare, 15% chance to be unique, or a 5% chance to be perfect.**

 **[Advanced Alchemy] An advanced art that uses a method of mixing ingredients and extracts into potions, tonics, poison, etc.**  
 **Rank: 2/10**  
 **-4% chance of failure.**  
 **-25% chance of Legendary quality.**

 **[Weapon Smith] An art that specializes in the creation of weapons.**  
 **Rank: 6/10**  
 **-Weapons have a +15% increase in damage.**  
 **-Weapons have a 3% chance to be Refined.**

 **[Armor Smith] An art that specializes in the creation of armors.**  
 **Rank: 6/10**  
 **-Armors have a +15% increase to durability.**  
 **-Weapons have a 3% chance to be Enhanced.**

 **[Cooking] An art that focuses on processing raw ingredients, and turning them into products that produce beneficial effects.**  
 **Rank: 4/10**  
 **-Has a 10% chance to possess an extra effect.**

 **{Ritual}**  
 **[Catalyst Bone] Pray to your God to bless a bone, transforming it into a catalyst bone.**  
 **-Used in Bone Spells.**

 **{Spells}**

 **[Bone Spear] A spear made from bones that are shot onto the target of choice. Upon impact, it will dissipate shortly afterward.**

 **[Bone Lancing Spear] A bone spear that hones in onto the target of choice. It is fragile, becoming ineffective against targets with sufficient defense.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Pronged Spear] A bone spear possessing two spearheads. It possesses a wider range and can be used to restrict movement by trapping a limb between the spearheads. Besides possessing a widened range, it becomes a bit difficult to use in combat as it is designed for restricting a target, not killing them.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Barbed Spear] A bone spear that possesses thorns along the blade. On contact, the spearhead within will break off, shattering itself within the target, before shortly dissipating after. Unfortunately, it is somewhat slower than other variants, making it much easier to dodge.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Quickened Spear] A bone spear with a thinner appearance and spearhead, allowing it to soar through the air faster.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Heavy Spear] A bone spear comprised of compressed bones. Though heavier, it is only slightly slower than a standard -Bone spear-.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spiraling Spear] A bone spear that spirals through the air, increasing its piercing power.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Sword] Form a scimitar made of bones. It remains sharp until destruction.**  
 **-Requires 3 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Spike] A large rib bone sprouts from underneath the target, skewering them. Increases +1 Favor if kills the target.**  
 **-Requires 1 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Cage] Erect bone spikes around a target(s), creating a cage.**  
 **-Requires 11 Catalyst Bones. Additional 1 per spike erected.**

 **[Skull Warrior] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a sword.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Archer] Call forth a skeletal minion wielding a bow.**  
 **-Requires 7 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Fiber] Increases the effectiveness of -Skull- minions for one minute.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Bone Shatter] Causes -Skull- minions to self-destruct, sending bone fragments in every direction, dealing 10% damage.**  
 **-Requires 2 Catalyst Bones.**

 **[Skull Barracks] Call forth a building of bones that conjures a trio of two skull warriors and one skull archer every few seconds.**  
 **-Requires 29 (30) Catalyst Bones.**  
 **-Spawn 2 Skull Warrior & 1 Skull Archer every 15 seconds.**  
 **-25% chance of spawning 3 Skull Warrior & 2 Skull Archer.**  
 **-5% chance of spawning 4 Skull Warrior & 3 Skull Archer.**  
 **-Destroys itself after 300 seconds.**

 **[Self-Replication] Through an ancient method, taught by the God of Sacrifice, those bestowed this gift are capable of creating a complete copy of themself. Each copy is completely capable of being physically and/or mentally manipulated.**

 **(Physical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% their physical power, but** **  
possesses only 20% of their magical power.**  
 **-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.**  
 **\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**  
 **-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**

 **(Magical Copy) A clone of the user, who possesses 80% of their magical power, but** **  
possesses only 20% of their physical power.**  
 **-Requires: 1000 Catalyst Bones.**  
 **\- Additional 300 Catalyst Blood increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**  
 **-Additional 200 Catalyst Spirit increases physical stats by 10% and magical stat by 10%.**

 **[Skull Army] Sacrificing a large amount of both mana and catalyst bones as a source, call forth a vast army of skeletal minions to do your bidding.**  
 **-Requires 4999 (5000) Catalyst Bones.**  
 **-Summons 5000 Basic Skull Warriors,**  
 **-Summons 3000 Normal Skull Warriors.**  
 **-Summons 1000 Unique Skull Warriors.**  
 **-Summons 1000 Basic Skull Archers.**  
 **-Summons 800 Normal Skull Archers.**  
 **-Summons 600 Unique Skull Archers.**

 **[Binding Curse] Bind the target of desire with chains made of curses.**  
 **-Requires 50 MP**  
 **-Targets affected by the spell become bound.**

 **[Linking Curse] Link the bodies of various targets, through a spiritual bond, that forces them to receive the same amount of damage inflicted.**  
 **-Requires 80 MP**  
 **-Linked targets share damage. The recipient receives 50% of damage inflicted. Other linked targets are inflicted with 30% of the pain. The remaining 20% deteriorates their equipment.**

 **[Bounded Curse] Those affected by this curse are unable to leave within 5 meters of the caster.**  
 **-Requires 150 MP**  
 **-Affected targets stats are reduced by 50%.**

 **If you have a question, just ask in a review. I'll have an answer...Probably.**

 **I skipped days 97 & 98 because he can't do anything while in a coma.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be out...**

 **I get giddy everytime I think of Rukku's evolution. Hopefully, when he evolves, you'll like it. Not gonna happen for another couple chapters though...**

 **The chapters sure are short these days... Maybe I'll just churn out a chapter every few hours, going by each day, like the novel... Actually, at this point, I cannot rely on the manga anymore because it ends around Day 120 or something. It could have been delayed, except I decided to go and create a whole arc for Rukku... Oh well, what's done is done. When I make the remake, it'll be different...Probably...**


	11. Note

**Hello there.**  
 **I hope you enjoy this story.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re; Monster.**

 **()()()()()()**

Hello.

You're probably wondering why I haven't updated in a week or so, compared to my usual schedule. The reason for this is that I'm currently rewriting the story. Now, don't worry, I'm not changing anything, it's just, I'm simply fixing anything I missed, and I'm going to be adding things that would increase the RPG-Gaming element. Recently, only the -Character- & the -Inventory- sections are being used...

Also, I have been leaving the level up, stat allocation and etc, in the background. And so, I will be changing that...maybe...possibly...

There is also something I want to try out. It may happen in this story, maybe by doing it, it becomes a whole other AU. Here's the idea.

 **{Path I}**  
The same story, but Rou does not have his Absorption ability.

 **{Path II}**  
The same story, except Rukku, isn't a shaman, thus a sacrificial/ritual lord.

 **{Path III}**  
Rukku is reborn into another tribe.

 **{Path IV}**  
Rukku is reborn as an Imp. In this story, Imps are considered the cousins of goblins, both descending from the same ancestors. The Imp evolution tree has already been created.

 **{Path V}**  
Path I + Path IV

 **{Path VI}**  
Path II + Path III

In my personal opinion, I hope Path IV is chosen. I spent my weekend making the tree, and wish it comes into fruition. If it isn't chosen, I'll just make another story so I guess I can compromise. I'm not going to make a poll, because no one is going to vote on it, until three months after its release...


End file.
